Firebirds Will Fly
by LadyOfTheBluePhoenix
Summary: Which way do you choose when everythings seems to break around you? When the hunt starts over again and you can´t seperate between friendship and betrayel? Will they break you or will you be able to safe the ones you care for? KaiOC other parings
1. Nobody can control the wind

Hey folks! This is my first attempt on writing a beyblade-fanfic.

English is just my _**second**_ language - so bare with me! I´m trying my best. Hope you like it!

**Summary:** Time is something you can´t change. You have only one chance: To accept it - for you can´t deny it. But what happens when they call you back? Claim you and the ones you love? Will you return or will you stay?

**

* * *

**

**Nobody can control the wind…**

_And do the wind go so many dreams  
That you held inside  
Now you're just a memory  
Burning in my mind_

The blue ocean was crashing against the rocks. The sky was a dark blue colour. White seagulls were flying above the waves. The cliff was very high above the sea and there standing was a young woman. Her hair was flowing in the wind - a lock caressing her cheek. She was looking at the horizon. Her grey eyes never blinking. The young woman was deep in thought. Thinking about the past, the present and the upcoming future.

Maybe he would come, maybe not. She didn't know. She never knew. He was travelling around the world. Far away from her. But the two of them had a dream – a dream that would last until it was fulfilled. But the time hadn't come yet.

For a moment she closed her eyes. She focused her ears on the waves crashing against the rocks. A small smile graced her lips. Then she turned around and walked away. Leaving the ocean behind. Returning to the busy city. It was time for her to leave. She had stayed here long enough.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!…Unfair..unfair!" the boy's yelling was able to be heard several streets away. "Stop it!" Another voice cut in. It was a female one and apparently not in a very good mood. The girl with short brown hair was looking at a boy. "Stop it already. You just lost. That's no big deal…" The boy stared back at her and screamed: " I AM UNBEATABLE! -- I AM WORLD CHAMPION FOR FIVE TIMES IN A ROW!"

"If you WERE unbeatable you would not have lost to Kai AGAIN!" The girl shot back. She was mad – desperately mad. Mad at the boy in front of her.

Their friends were just standing there, covering their ears from the noise the two caused. Finally Ray walked up to the couple and started to calm them down. But it was not his day and he failed completely. The arguing was going on – even louder than before. Ray sighed and gave in. He walked back to Max, Daichi and Kenny. Max looked at him and suggested to go back into the dojo and let the two have their fight. The others agreed.

When they entered. Ray turned around and looked over the garden. _He has left again. He is always leaving without telling us…_ Ray sighed once again, turned and closed the door behind himself.

The reason for all the trouble was very simple: The BBA Revolution, once known as the Bladebreakers, were training in the backyard of the Granger´s dojo when Tyson challenged his team captain for a baybattle. Tyson was the one to loose.

He leaned back against the tree trunk. Turning his gaze up to the sky. _Why is Tyson always so annoying?_ The boy asked himself. _He never knows when to leave it. He behaves like a child. Unbeatable! Grrrrrgh. He is too confident. Not that self-confidence is bad at all – just too much of it. And Tyson definitely had too much of it at times._

Kai closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. He looked up at the blue sky above him. So much had happened since he first had met Tyson and the others. He had made mistakes – a lot of them. But his friends were still there. Always at his side when he needed help. They just trusted him. And he had betrayed them several times. But they stayed his friends and deep down inside himself Kai Hiwatari knew that this would last.

The wind was playing along with the leaves above his head. His bangs swiftly moving along with this never-ending game. The wind could be soft like the way he was now – but he also was able to destroy everything. Nobody could control the wind…

…Fire was uncontrollable as well. Fire was his element. His spirit. The fire burning inside of him was giving him strength. The strength he needed for beybattle and the strength he needed for living his life.

Never giving up. Never ever. What ever might happened along his path of life. Never stopping. Always moving on with life. Trough darkness and light.

He had learned the hard way that life not only consists of a bright side…

Kai blinked and turned his gaze away from the bright blue sky above his head and looked over the green field that was surrounding him. A small smile found it's way to his lips. He slowly closed his eyes. _Time to go home._ He had stayed long enough for the time being. Over three month since the tournament against BEGA. His friends would come along pretty well without him he was sure of this. They had proved that they didn't need him. So there was no need for him to stay.


	2. Way too long

Hey! Thanks to my first reviewer!

Last time I forgot the disclaimer: I don´t own anything from Beyblade - only myplot and OCs. :)

Hope you like my second chapter. It´s about returning home. Hope it isn´t lame or something. And please: Review,review,review!

And here we go...

* * *

_She faintly smiled, she hardly moved;  
I saw with half-unconscious eye  
She wore the colours I approved. _

- Tennyson "The letters"

* * *

**Way too long**

She looked out of the window in front of her. Her dark brown hair was falling at her shoulders with grace. Her grey eyes unreadable. It was not snowing outside. The sun was shining. Unlike for Russia. Very unlike. A tiny smile crept to her lips.

She turned and went back to unpack her belongings. The apartment was small but it fitted her case. She wasn't that often in Russia. She owned this small one and it was enough. She didn't need much back here.

She finally was able to finish her unpacking. And started to prepare something to eat for herself. The food she had brought along before was simple. But she didn't mind. In fact she was used to it.

Her gaze fall on a photograph lying on the counter. A smile graced her lips and a sparkle returned to her eyes. It was taken last summer. Last summer they all had met. Even Tala had showed up. He hadn't changed. Still not paying respect to other people.

Her smile turned into a smirk and she felt something getting warm inside her pocket. She reached into it. A royal blue beyblade with silver attire was laying in her palm. She remembered that match very well…

He will get over it. A gentle voice assured from behind her mind. But the voice had a hidden laughter in it. The young girl's smirk grew wider. _Yeah. I am sure. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A small hint of surprise in her grey eyes the girl went to open it. Nobody knew that she would return to Russia…

Her eyes were getting wide when she saw who was standing in front of her.

He was smirking like always. His crimson eyes were barely hiding laughter. Other wouldn't be able to see it – not even his friends back in Japan. They didn't even know of this side of him. "Rika…" His voice trailed of.

She still looked back at him with surprise.

He took a step forward. She was already loosing herself in his crimson eyes. When his face moved closer to hers, she took a step back and motioned for him to come in. Again he smirked.

Kai closed the door after himself and put his duffel bag down to the ground. This time he caught her hand first and kept starring into the great depth of her grey eyes. "Missed you." His voice was husky. He was not used to that kind of language.

Rika smirked and grabbed his other hand. Their fingers enlaced. "You did? The great Kai Hiwatari actually was missing someone? Do I know this lucky person?" "Aaah.. You should. Right now she is standing right in front of me…" He said with a smile now on his lips. Rika returned it and didn't broke their eye contact this time. "It has been a long time …" "Yeah…too long…. But I had to be sure that the guys will make it…" Trying to explain his absence even when there was no need of an explanation. But still his eyes were asking for forgiveness. Yeah, you can believe it: Kai Hiwatari is asking for something!

Rika shook her head silently never taking her eyes of his. She felt that odd feeling again near her stomach. Always when she looked into his eyes. These eyes only she was able to read.

Kai looked deep into her eyes. There was this sparkle he had learned to love… There were times when he still couldn´t believe it that he, Mr. Sourpuss - as his friends used to called him, had been able to fall for a girl. He never had taken any interest in girls. They did not mean anything to him. But with Rika it was different. Completely.

His gaze drifted over her face taking in every detail.

"You haven't changed." He suddenly stated changing the subject and breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Rika smiled her small smile. "You think?" "Yeah, I think so…" He answered and their face move unnoticeable closer to each other. His smile never leaving his face. Than their lips met in a soft kiss. It only did last several seconds. They broke apart. Looking in each other eyes and than sharing another one. Kai smiled against Rika´s lips and deepened their kiss. Rika started to kiss him back with more passion.

When the two broke apart from the need of oxygen their eyes locked, both were smiling. Rika leaned in and captured his lips with hers and through Kai´s mind a happy thought past by: _I´m home again._

* * *

Done!Until next time!

Your LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	3. Streets of Moscow

I just felt to write this down today. So Kai has a girlfriend! What do you think: How is she like? What will happen?

Have fun reading it. :)

Disclaimer: Nothing ismine - only plot and oc

**

* * *

**

**Streets of Moscow**

Granger´s dojo

„I WILL challenge you! Make sure you are prepared!" Tyson was in fury once again. No surprise really. He was not master of his emotions. _Why did he left? I want a rematch! Mr Sourpuss – (Ice Prince is better!) I WANT A REMATCH! Arrrgh!_

"Tyson calm down! Kai will return – sooner or later. He always does. He said in his letter that he had some business to do…."

"RAY! He has always business to do when he leaves! It would be ok if he would only tell us WHERE and WHY he leaves!" Tyson answered his friend, anger still in his voice.

"It is useless to track him down. We tried it several times but however the system doesn't work properly in his case…." Kenny voice trailed off. Thinking again where the mistake might be hidden. This tracking system was normally very successful. But when it came to Kai the system always told "Error!" Nothing more and nothing less.

Meanwhile in a office in the same city and elder man was searching through his papers. His brows furrowed_. Where was it? The paper was important. Indeed very important. From this H&H Company. Very Successful. A young miss was leading it. _

Mr. Dickinson had met her once. She was a very comfortable person to talk with. Young, pretty and intelligent. But she was also a tough one. None to mess up with.

_Aha…here it is. I should tidy up my desk next time possible!_ The old man thought and started to read through the paper.

_

* * *

__Russia_

Kai walked down the streets of Moscow. His gaze was not fixed he was just looking around. The buildings hadn't changed during his absence. They stayed the same.

"We coming near it." A female voice interrupted his thoughts and Kai turned his head to his left side where a girl was walking. They had walked for about two hours in silence. Only exchanging a few words now and then to decide which way to take.

There was no need of long speeches. The two didn't need words to know what the other wanted to say.

"Yeah. You're right. We should turn around. Don't want to see that shit." He replied before he turned and the both of them walked back the way they just had come along.

Just about several hundred meters down the street they were walking down seconds before, there stood an old destroyed building. Today it was just a ruin but several years ago it had been one of the most magnificent buildings of Moscow. It was an old abbey. THE abbey to be more precise. Balkov abbey as it was called. There the best Russian beybladers were trained to become unbeatable.

Until….until one of their pupils claimed the darkest power ever. The dark bitbeast Black Dranzer. The abbey was destroyed since that day even when there were rumours telling that it was rebuild somewhere else in the white empty lands of Russia.

* * *

Rika was preparing hot tea after the two had returned to her apartment. Kai was standing outside on the balcony. Thinking again. He had never told one of his friends in Japan where ha was going when he left for some days or weeks. Some kind of business was always his excuse. But it had never been real business. He always had met Rika. 

This was a different world to him. How could his two worlds meet? Kai didn't know. He didn't know how to explain. How could he explain that there were other friends not only the Blitzkrieg Boys of his old team? How could he explain that he had a girlfriend for more then two years? That he had family?

_Family? Wow. Tyson would become crazy if he would hear that. Mr. Loner, Mr Sourpuss – A person with a thing for family! Never ever. Just unbelievable. They would not understand, or would they? It would ease things. Yeah it really would…_

When the time is right they will get to know this half of your life. And I´m sure they will understand.

_Are you sure Dranzer? I have my problems to believe that. I fear that they would not accept Rika and Kaiko. It would hurt the both of them. I don´t want that to happen._

Come on young master. Everything will turn out fine. When the time is come the girls will meet your friends and I'm sure they will be happy for you.

_Maybe you're right. I will just have to wait. For the time being I am happy to be here._

Rika heard the doors to the balcony open and closing. Soft footsteps approached her and she smiled when two strong arms were wrapped around her slender waist. She could feel his breath at her neck and she leaned herself against his strong chest.

"When is Kaiko coming?" He asked her. "In two days. Her plane lands at eleven o'clock." Rika answered. "Fine. Then we have two days and a half left for ourselves…"

"You are implying…?" She turned her head to her side.

Kai just kissed her left ear softly. "You'll see." And he couldn't help but smile his genius smile. Rika returned it and turned around in his arms. "So? I´m waiting…"

"You start to get impatient. That's new." "It would get boring, you know. If everything stays the same, wouldn´t it?" Rika teased him. "Whatever." "Not that word! Use it on your friends but not on me!" She replied as if she was angry at him. "Since when do you get mad at me for saying whatever ´? " His smirk was back at place. "I remember a girl at the age of seven and also a young woman at the age of nineteen using this word."

Rika tried to hold up an annoyed expression on her face but when she looked into his crimson eyes she just failed. And Kai also was unable to hold back his light laughter and kissed her softly at her cheek. Rika put her arms around his neck and smiled her eyes closed. Meanwhile Kai´s lips were travelling all the way down to her neck and then to her right ear. Rika turned her head to the side to give him better access.

Her hands were in his slate hair. Gently running through his light and dark blue strands of hair. His lips travelled over her face once again and finally settled them on her lips kissing them with softness.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Bye! 

- And don´t forget to review!


	4. Go to hell!

Hello again! Time to put up some more action, don´t you think? The beginning of the story was lame maybe but I had to indrocue some things.

Take a guess: Who is the girl Kaiko who will arrive in two days?

Thanks to my new reviewer HeartlessDevil! Yeah Kai has a family. You´ll discover more about the members during the story.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine - whishes are useless! (but the plot and my OCs are mine)

Enough chatting: On withthe story...

* * *

**Go to hell!**

_Unknown place_

Silence. Nothing more. But it was not a comfortable silence. It was a silence of fear. Of fear to lose life.

The hallways and corridors were empty. No human being could be seen. Outside it was night. The night was not very old. It would took several hours before the sun would rise again. But inside there was always night. It was a place of darkness.

The hallways and corridors – all were empty. Shadows hanging between the walls. Stone walls. Lifeless. Cold. Ice-cold.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the hallways. Loud and full of fear. It was followed by a second, a third,…a never-ending chorus. It was a boy who was screaming. His name was unimportant. Unimportant for the men running this place. Names give you identity. Privacy. Something personal. Personal life. Personal feelings. Personal thoughts.

But personality was not allowed. Not here. That is what the lesson said. Anger and hate were allowed. No other feelings. Obedience? You would regret it if you disobeyed.

The scream died. Screaming of fear was weakness. Not allowed.

The corridors between the stone walls were silent again.

Then crashing could be heard. Faint. Deep inside the labyrinth of corridors lined with doors. Behind one of these doors a boy was focusing on the spinning top in front of him. Pieces of wood were sent flying through the room. It has been spliced into small pieces. The pieces were sharp. One hit the boy on his arm leaving a scratch behind. Blood was dripping out of it. The boy did not even flinch.

He was strong. Not like the screaming boy in the cell downstairs. That guy was weak. The older boy in the room with all the wood spread around him was strong not weak. And he loved it. He loved the power. The power of darkness. He was believing in it. And in the rules of this place. Nothing else was important.

A girl about his age entered the room. They both had black hair. His was cut short while hers nearly reached down to her waist. They were both well build. Both had muscles. Coming from hard training. Both were clad into black clothing. Her black pair of jeans clung to her body like a second skin, riding low on her hips. She hated skirts. A white skull was printed on her black top. She was wearing black gloves like her brother. His jeans was baggy and there was no print on his muscle shirt.

She had dyed some strands of her hair into blood red and her eyes were dark without any hint of emotion. She watched her brother slicing the wood into smaller pieces. He called his blade back and turned to look at her. She was leaning next to the doorframe, her arms crossed.

His eyes were still full of fury. "That son of a bitch will pay!" He announced with a dark voice full of hate. "Sure he will. And his friends too." An evil smirk was on his sister's lips. "They are no longer competitors against us. They turned into wrecklings. They don't deserve power. They will loose it." This vow left the lips of the boy while he looked down at his black blade. He looked up at her. "Yes. It is time to get revenge."

"Rashka is asking for you. He and Boris are in the office upstairs. You should go, Sevastion." The girl said pushing herself of the wall. "I want to train now. I want Erika to get to know the hell on earth…"

"Right you are, Stephania. Have fun." With this he left. The girl walked up to the middle of the room taking out her launcher and blade. Stephania prepared herself and then sent her dark blade flying. "Go to hell Erika!"

* * *

While his sister consumed her hate, Sevastion entered the office of the man running this house. It was Boris Balkov. He was seated into a large chair. Next to him another man was standing. His face hidden in the shadows. 

"Sir. You asked for my presence." It was no question. It was fact. Sevastion stood straight in front of the men. His eyes looking ahead. Starring at a place behind the men.

Boris smirked. In front of him stood a very good soldier. Obedient. Not like others… But this was in the past. The time had come to get rid of every evidence left. Evidence of failed plans.

"Are you ready? The mission is about to start." His voice was cold as ice as he looked at the boy in front of him. "Yes. Sir." The answers came quick. "Good." An evil hint in his voice. "You can leave." The order came short. No questions allowed.

After the door closed behind the boy. The other man named Rashka walked around the room and helped himself to some wine. "Then let the fun begin! Nobody betrays our corporation without punishment!" He was the person who had trained a group of bladers no one knew about…

_

* * *

_

_Russia_

Dream

_The stone walls were frozen. The ice was glittering in the dim light. _

_Two great iron doors. They were open. Inside two men standing with their backs facing the doors. In front of them two lines of children. The lines were facing each other. Their kids eyes were focused ahead. They were looking straight forward. Their arms were crossed at their back. They didn't move. _

_It was cold and then one of the men spoke with a terrifying and hard voice: _

"_You are the best. Best of the world. Fighters. Soldiers. Feel the hate. **Your** hate…"_

End of dream

She jerked up with a start. Her eyes wide open with shock and fear. She was sweating and panting heavily.

The boy next to her sat up as well and watched her with concern in his eyes. When she felt Kai´s gaze on her Rika shook her head. "Nothing. I´m fine."

"You are not." Kai stated. "Past?" He asked her after a short moment of silence. "Nightmare. Really." She looked at his eyes and he knew that she was only telling him half of the truth. _Nightmare of the past_.

Rika laid back sighing and looked up at the ceiling of the room. Kai gently wrapped his arms around her. "It's in the past. You are safe. I'm here."

"Yeah. You're Right…" Her voice trailed off softly as she snuggled deeper into his embrace while closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep." Kai told her, kissed her on the cheek and then rested his head against hers.

* * *

Beginning sucks. Hope you like the rest! Please review! 

Until next time LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	5. Who else could wake up Tyson?

Hello!

Nobody tried to guess who Kaiko is...

So you have to wait a little until I tell you! Hehe. Disclaimer your turn!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Only plot and OCs.

Have fun!

* * *

_Japan _

The boys were running their laps as Kenny had told them. Max was currently on a sugar high and Tyson was still the one to complain about the running. Daichi was running behind him yelling at the dragon wielder and Ray was in the front trying to shut out the noise behind him.

But something was missing. More precise: Someone. The person that normally would force them to a faster sprint or would shut up Tyson by telling him that he would do fifty extra laps around the park if he doesn't stop behaving like a pathetic child. The person the team was missing was their captain Kai Hiwatari.

They would never have believe that they would actually miss old "Mr Sourpuss". But they did. Who else could wake up Tyson? Ray had taken over this job and was doing his best. He was using the trick with ice cold water but it wasn't the same. It just didn't seem right.

It had been two weeks since Kai had left his team behind just leaving behind a note that he "had some business to take care of".

The BBA Revolution had tried to track him down but had finally given up that task and went back to training. They were also helping out Mr Dickinson and told kids how to beyblade. The days had passed with nothing really exiting taking place.

When the four had finally finished their laps. Tyson flung himself down to the ground. _Finally! I´m out of breath. Kai would force me up again…but he isn't here. He is … somewhere? Geeez. Never thought I would actually miss that guy. Mr D said that there would be some tournament at the end of the year and we are one member short! If he doesn't show up soon…- I will remove him from being team captain! - Shit! Only Mr D is able to. Grrrgh. I hate it! He is also owing me a rematch._

"Tyson ? Tyson ! TYSON GRANGER!´´

Tyson was jumping. "Wha… - Hillary! What is it?" "You nearly were falling asleep!" The girl answered his annoyed question. "I was NOT! I was thinking!"

"You and thinking? Is the world going to an end?" Hillary shot back.

"What does that mean?" "The only thing in your mind is food. And beyblade. And when you don't do one of this things than you are sleeping!"

"Food is important! I'm still…"

"Here we go again!" Ray rolled his eyes. "Max nodded his head. "Can't they just shut up one time a year? I would be grateful!"

Ray let out a small chuckle. "Me too. But they won't stop it. Maybe when the two tell each other their true feelings…" "Even THAN they won't leave it! Before that happens Kai gets himself a girlfriend."

Ray looked at the younger blonde boy and couldn't help but laugh out loud. Max accompanied him in that and even Kenny laughed. And Daichi was jumping up and down trying to get Tyson attention. The young boy wanted to challenge him for a long wanted rematch but Tyson was too focused at the comment with Hillary that he wasn't paying any attention.

Unnoticed from the group a dark figure was watching. Hiding behind a tree a black cloaked person stood. His or her eyes never leaving the target. _Children._ An evil smirk crept to the person's lips. _No big deal. That will be easy to take care of._ With this thought the person left.

Ray looked up believing that he had sensed someone watching. But when he looked over the park he only could see some children playing soccer.

* * *

Meanwhile Mr Dickinson was heading to an important meeting. A new tournament was in consideration. There were many details to discuss. Maybe not only details…

* * *

Short I know! But I will update soon.

Please press the little "review" button!

LadOfTheBluePhoenix


	6. Let Fire Collide!

Hey folks! Time for an update, don´t you think? This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you like it!

It´s about Kai and Rika and... - wait and see. And it contains my first beybattle I ever tried to write.

But I think it is worth reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Let fire collide!**

****

_Russia_

The first rays of daylight could be seen over the city. The night was just over. In one of the great apartment buildings in Moscow a nearly twenty year old boy opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and than looked at the girl laying next to him under the sheets. Her eyes were still closed a peaceful expression on her face. He knew that she would wake up soon.

Kai´s arms were wrapped around her slender body. His two toned hair touched her brown strands. Her hair was slightly locked and she usually kept it up in a high ponytail. But Kai liked it more when it fell down freely framing her face. And right know her hair was spread on the pillow.

A sleepy sigh escaped her lips and Rika cracked one eye open to meet Kai´s gaze. "Morning" She said tiredly and turned her head slightly to have a better look at his face. "You too, sunshine." He answered quietly and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "You first?" She asked him. "Alright." Kai stood up grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

Rika laid there for a few more minutes. Than rose herself out of the warm sheets and went to the small kitchen where she started to boil some water. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the things for breakfast and settled them on the table next to the kitchen in the living room. Kai silently approached her from behind and took her into his warm embrace. His hair was still damp and looked rather spiky. "Let go of me" Rika said half hearted. "I want to take my BEFORE breakfast…" "Njet! Not until I get my morning kiss..." Kai said turning her around in his arms.

"Okay." She said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Satisfied?" "No." He said flatly. "More you only get when you let me take my shower first." With these words Rika moved out of his arms and went to grab some clothing from the bedroom. Kai sighed and started to prepare some coffee.

When Rika was finished with her shower she joined Kai in the kitchen. There Kai finally got his morning kiss.

A door was opened and a girl stepped out of the second bedroom. Rika gave Kai a last butterfly kiss and went to the living room. "Hey, morning! Have you finally fallen out of the bed?" The other girl just yawned and nodded. "Yeah. Guess I did. But it's only seven o'clock, you know. It's not that I overslept. The girl answered while putting her hair up into a messy bun.

Kai smirked and settled the coffee on the table. "Morning. Breakfast is ready in two minutes."

"Longer it won't take for me" And off she was just to return three minutes later showered and dressed.

Kai and Rika sat already at the table helping themselves to coffee.

The other girl gave Kai a quick peek on his cheek and sat across of him. Rika smirked at Kai´s face. The other girl had her still up in her messy bun. Normally it would fall free and nearly touching her shoulders. It was two coloured. Light blue hair but with strands of dark blue. Her eyes were a light crimson colour and right know she was smirking at her brother. "You mind a beybattle later?" She asked. "Why not. Hope you didn't laid down your training…" "KAI! Hell no, I haven't!" She said getting annoyed and realising too late that a small smile was on his lips.

"If any of you two would delay training for something different!" Rika laughed.

For a moment the other two looked at each other before Kai´s sister started to laugh out freely while Kai chuckled.

"You two don't know how much I missed this!" The younger girl stated happily. "Hope it stays this way for a while!"

"Hope so, Kaiko." Kai answered quetly and took a sip of his coffee. Kaiko smiled at him. "Will Tala come for a visit?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Two hours later the two Hiwatari siblings and Rika prepared themselves for a beybattle.

"Let us see what our little one has learned…" Kai teased his younger sister with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah! It won't be easy, I promise!" Kaiko responded smirking back at him.

_**Oh Yeah  
Whoa  
I look around and see the possibilities  
you know it's fun to be me**_

With this three beyblades went flying into the beydish. Two blue ones and a green one.

"Dranzer!" One of the blue ones went straight for attack. For a moment its red attire was seen before it crashed into the green one. The green didn't back away.

_**Never fit the crowd  
Nothing gets me down**_

The other blue and silver one encircled the dish patiently waiting for an opening. Rika smiled to herself. _That will be fun. We are together again. And I'm sure everyone of us improved. It all reminds me of the days of our childhood…_

**_  
Never scared to dddream_**

"Will you stay there all day?" Kai snapped Rika out of her thoughts and his Dranzer went to attack her blade. "Njet." Was all he got for an answer. No it was not all because a blue and silver blade went for attack the other blue one.

_**  
and if I hear something can't be done  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
make everybody pay be-lieve  
That If I had the chance I could change it (oh oh)  
That's what I am ready to see**_

The two blades sent sparks flying and were soon joined again by a green one. Kaiko smirking at her two opponents. No it won't get easy.

_**If I had it my way  
I would make new rules, that sounds cool  
People say I am crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way  
I would change the world, just one girl  
If I had it my way  
(yeah Who yea)**_

Fire erupted from Kai´s blade giving the other two a harder time then before. That was enough for Kaiko to call her blade to attack him again. "Helix! Energy control!" Greenish spark were flying from the green blade - directly at Dranzer.

_**I've gotta buzz in me  
That no one sees  
It's in the attitude  
(yeah)  
I am gonna find a way  
No matter what they say  
I do what I gotta do**_

_The two don´t know how much they are alike. _Rika thought silently before she herself called for her blade: "Thunderstorm!" Trying to avoid Helix's attack Kai had orded his Dranzer to fly and collided now with Rika´s Thunderstorm. He looked at her and was greeted with a smirk.

_**Cuz when I hear something can't be done  
That only makes me strong  
It happens every (day) time  
I can take a situation going wrong (yeah)  
and make it turn alright**_

Sending sparks everywhere the two blue beyblades were attacking each other until both touched the ground and went in different directions. This moment were chosen by Kaiko to interfere with her Helix. The green bade chose Thunderstorm this time.

_**If I had it my way  
I would make new rules, that sounds cool  
People say I am crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way  
I would change the world, just one girl  
If I had it my way  
(yeah Who yea)**_

But she didn't get far. Rika had foreseen this and suddenly her blade back flopped and small flames emerged around the blade creating a circle around it.

_**nanah nanah nanah nah  
I can do anything (anything)  
nanah nanah nanah nah  
just watch me**_

The flames were not red but blue and soon grew larger. Helix was absolutely in trouble. Rika smirked and her blade started to spin faster. Then Kai decided to take sides. "Dranzer! Flame sabre!"

_**If I had it my way I would make new rules (yeah)  
That sounds cool (whoOo)  
People say I am crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way**_

Rika looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face when the red flames joined her blue ones. In her grey eyes a rare sparkle could be seen.

_**I could change the world (oh yeah)  
just one girl  
If I had it my way**_

"Hey! Not fair!" Kaiko exclaimed but managed to stay inside the beydish. "You're better." Kai said and gave his sister his genius smile. "Last time we battled you were out of the beydish already!" "Kai is right. With me using Fire Wheel and him using Flame Sabre…"

Both looked seriously at the girl with two toned hair.

"Would you two stop that?" Kaiko said and turning a little red. She was not used to get such compliments from the two older teens.

"Okay." Kai stated and ordered Dranzer to attack again.

The beybattle lasted nearly one hour before the first beyblade was sent out of the dish.

But Kaiko didn't mind that she was the one to loose. After all Kai and Rika had been the ones to teach her how to beyblade. The eighteen year old girl smiled at that memory. The memory of that spring day…

Flashback

_A four year old girl was standing at a beydish. Her hair was coloured in two shades of blue. Mainly light blue but there were dark blue parts too. In her small hands she was holding a launcher and a green beyblade attached to it. She was ready to launch the top into the dish._

_Behind her two other children were standing and watching. The one standing to her left was a boy about a year older than the young girl which was prepared to launch its blade. He had two toned hair and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. _

_The other kid was a girl the same age like the boy. She had dark brown hair which was lightly curled. Her grey eyes were focused on the younger girl._

_Then a green beyblade was launched into the dish. It touched the ground and instantly started to loose ground and started to wobble slightly. The movement were uncontrolled and far away from being stable._

"_Keep it spinning." The boy said quietly. The small girl closed her hands into fists and tried harder than before. _

"_Relax. Just focus on the spin." The grey eyed girl encouraged. "You just have to stay in the dish for the time being."_

"_Okay." Said the younger girl in a wary way. She was loosing strength. Suddenly the green beyblade made a harsh left turn and lost its balance. Within a second the blade had stopped spinning and was lying on the ground._

_The girl's knee gave up and she fell back. But she never touched the hard ground behind her because the boy was able to catch her before._

"_Sorry." The girl said trying to hide her unshed tears. _

"_That was not bad. No excuse needed. Next time you'll be able to keep it spinning a little longer." The boy said gently and rescuing to his sister. He was not disappointed but extremely proud of his sister._

_The other girl went to grab the green blade and gave it back to the younger. "Good job!" She said with a smile. The younger girl managed to look up again and saw the smiling faces of her brother and her best friend. _

_And slowly a third smile joined the other two…_

End Flashback

The two blades collided with a loud crash and the Kaiko snapped out of her memory. The blades were sending sparks around the beydish. None of the two was loosing ground or spin. Crashing into each other over and over again.

None of the two bladers wanted to give in. Nor did one of their bitbeast wanted to loose. Both bladers were enjoying the intense battle. They simply had fun in blading an equal.

Kai glanced up and found the eyes of Rika. He gave a smirk and she nodded in response.

Kai´s bitchip started to glow a dark red colour while Rika´s blade glowed in a bluish colour.

Red flames could be seen when Kai called for his bitbeast. The red phoenix emerged from the blade ready to strike. But Dranzer met an equal bitbeast. Thunderstorm rose from the second blade at a quiet comment of its mistress.

Thunderstorm spread her wings. Letting the wind flowing through her shimmering feathers. The great bird let out a melodious cry. The cry was like small raindrops touching green leaves in a early spring rain.

Red flames met light blue ones. A mixture of heat and cold. Every other person would be surprised. Every person associates fire with heat - and definitely not with icy coldness.

The two firebirds finally met.

The two phoenixes. The blue and the red.

To battle each other.

Kai smirked glanced at Rika and called his Dranzer to attack. "Volcano Emission!"

"Thunder! Ice Fire!" Was the response Kai got.

Hot and cold flames collided. They were creating a wheel of fire. The flames were battling each other and were growing larger. Then there was a blast.

Everything was silent when the flames vanished. The beydish was empty. No blade in sight.

Kai was holding Dranzer in his right hand risen above his head. And Rika? Her blade was also saved in her right hand. She had prevented it from flying past her head on her left side. Over her arm she looked at Kai. Her arm was hiding her smirk. Kai lowered his arm slowly and returned the smirk. "You get better every time." Was his quietly comment.

Kaiko smiled to herself. The two persons - meaning the most to her - had tied **_again_**.

_This Tyson guy would get furious._ She couldn't help from thinking.

* * *

That was it! The song just seemed to fit into the playing enegry. It is "If I Had It My Way" by Emma Roberts.

Please review, review, review!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	7. We came for you

10 reviews! Thanx! And to celebrate this: a brand new chapter for you!

Have fun reading it.

**

* * *

**

**We came for you**

The night began. No stars could be seen. No moon spending light.

The night. And they were watching. They were waiting. For their targets. For their victims.

It would happen soon. There were only a few hours left. A few hour of peace and liberty.

Then there would be coldness and darkness.

Kai was asleep. He was resting in a peaceful sleep not knowing what was about to happen. Rika way lying next to him. Both were covered with a blanket. In the next room Kaiko was sleeping. Her thoughts caught in a happy dream. They were not expecting anything.

Rika turned around in her sleep and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Kai instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. No nightmares hunted their dreams.

* * *

_Japan_

Hilary met up with the boys in the park. The sun was hiding behind clouds but that didn't stop the boys from practice and beyblade.

Tyson was arguing with Daichi while the two were caught up in their beybattle. Kenny was sitting next to Hilary who was watching Tyson beybattle. And Max and Ray were also there. Max was lying on the grass resting on his stomach and eating sugar. Meanwhile Ray was fixing something on his blade sitting with his legs crossed Indian style.

From time to time the neko – jin looked up at the beybattle. The blonde was cheering for both Daichi and Tyson not willing to take final sides.

Hilary was just sitting there watching. Her short brown hair moving softly with the wind. A tiny smile graced her lips. She was absorbed in her watching. Mainly she was watching Tyson. But deep inside of her she was caught in a battle of her mind and soul. Her heart wished that Tyson would win while her mind was screaming at him to loose because of his overconfidence and stupidity.

And Kenny? What do you expect! He was analysing the battle and typing away on his beloved laptop Dizzy.

Finally Strata Dragoon flew out of the dish because of lack of concentration of his master. Tyson was jumping up and down when Daichi got angry and started to chase him around the dish. Tyson was laughing his ass of while Daichi only screamed for a rematch.

"TYSON! I WANT A REMATCH! REMATCH!"

"HAHHHHHHAHAAAHHHA! DAICHI LOST!"

Kai would have stopped this within seconds but he wasn't here. And he was missed desperately.

Ray rose his head because he felt someone approaching the group. A small smile came to his lips and he looked down at Max. "Hey Max!" "Yeah?" Max said while stopping eating his sugar. "Look, who's coming!"

Max looked up, too. His eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet his sugar completely forgotten. "Emily!" He called out before running toward the blonde girl.

Emily laughed when she hugged Max back. "What are you doing here?" Max asked confused and very happy at the same time. "Ummh." Emily blushed slightly. "Just wanted to see you…and the guys…" She managed to say. Her voice was unsure and shaking.

Max blushed when he realised that he was still holding Emily in his arms. "Yeah…right." He stopped trying to get control over his voice. "I'm happy you came! Come on the others will be happy to see you, too!" He grabbed Emily's hand and led the way to the group.

Hilary was already standing and hugged Emily when she and Max reached the group. "Hello!" That´s what I call a surprise!" "It was a rather spontaneous action, you know….? Otherwise I would have called." Emily explained.

"How did you know that we are at the park for training?" Ray asked a little curious while greeting her. "You know…I was at the dojo and there I met Tyson's grandfather and he told me where you have went." Emily replied, trying to avoid Tyson and Daichi hugging her at the same time.

* * *

Some time later all of them had settled themselves comfortable on the grass and were talking. Max had someway managed to sit next Emily. Tyson was the loudest and Emily watched him with amusement clearly shown in her eyes.

Then a cold and chilling breeze washed over the group. And four cloaked persons were standing at the top of the hill. They were looking down at the chatting and laughing group. Their faces did not show any emotion only coldness.

Suddenly Ray looked up. The approaching coldness gave him an uneasy feeling. His gaze wandered over the scene in front of him. Then his gaze met the black cloaked figures standing at the top of the hill. His eyes darkened. Something was not right…

Tyson looked questionably at his Chinese friend. "Ray?" The dragon master got no answer and turned around to follow Ray's gaze.

He gasped and jumped to his feet. He knew within seconds that those persons hadn't come to play a friendly match or just enjoy the beauty of the day.

The others looked up too at Tyson's sudden movement and when they got sight of the figure above them they rose from the grass. Emily got a hold of Max arm when the figures made their way down the hill at a quick pace. Hilary hid behind Tyson while Ray and Daichi stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Tyson called out loud. But he didn't get an answer until the four persons were standing in front of him but still seven meters away.

"You are the BBA Revolution the former BladeBreakers." That was no question - only an icy statement…

Tyson stood there looking at the figures in front of him. "Yes, we are. What do you want?" He said feeling slightly uneasy what to do. _Kai would know…_

Suddenly a launcher was pointed at the dragon master and soon joined by tree other ones. All were black like the beyblades attached to them.

"We came for you. Your time is over. You are not worthy to beyblade."

Then four blades were launched at the BBA Revolution.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! It is short, but next chap up will be thebattle between the BBA Revolution and the four strangers.

See you! LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	8. They are not worthy our time Part I

Here we go! I hope I got it right.

**They are not worthy our time**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"You are the BBA Revolution the former BladeBreakers." That was no question - only an icy statement…

Tyson stood there looking at the figures in front of him. "Yes, we are. What do you want?" He said feeling slightly uneasy what to do. _Kai would know…_

Suddenly a launcher was pointed at the dragon master and soon joined by tree other ones. All were black like the beyblades attached to them.

"We came for you. Your time is over. You are not worthy to beyblade."

Then four blades were launched at the BBA Revolution.

* * *

Hilary screamed as the blades went straight for a deadly attack at the group Max pushed Emily to the ground while Ray reached for his launcher like Tyson. Kenny fell hard on his stomach burring Dizzy under him. 

The Gods may know how Tyson, Max, Daichi and Ray were able to launch their blades. The four blades blocked the second attack of the dark cloaked figures.

Small beyblade parts were already flying through the air.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called his bitbeast after he had pushed Hilary to the ground. "Phantom Hurricane!" His attack didn't affect his opponents blade not a bit.

"Dracil! Gravity Control!" "Driger! Gatling Claw now!"

Ray gasped as his attack didn´t show any affect. The black blade attacking his just went for another attack. Meanwhile Dracil was pushed back. Small beyblade parts went flying.

"Dracil! Hold on!" But it was no use.

"Strata Dragoon! Attack with Great Cutter! The wind was sharp but Daichi´s blade also was loosing ground.

Tyson yelled at his blade to attack once again. "Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!" The white beyblade smashed against the black one. For a second it seemed as the attack would break through the defence.

But the first time the cloaked blader rose his head and Tyson was able to see his shadowed face. Some strands of black hair could bee seen. The most terrifying were his eyes.

Emotionless and cold. But behind them there was glowing. A death bringing one. Blood lust. Tyson gulped. There was no way these guys would leave them alone. Dragoon rose from his blade. Sending rays of light away. But something was consuming all light around. Dark eyes flashed. "They are not worthy our time."

"Hey!" Tyson called out. He was angry and he could feel that Dragoon felt the same way. _Who do they think they are! Why did they attack without waring! They could have killed us! _Tyson gulped. _Or is this what they want?_ _Do they want to see us dead? WHY? I have never seen them before… what´s that shit about that we are not worthy their time? Not worthy to beyblade?…WHY?_

The dragoon master was confused. He didn't know what to do. Dragoon was already loosing strength. He was pushed away if he was just a piece of plastic and ordinary metal and not the beyblade of a World Champion.

Tyson looked around and he saw his friends struggling. Their beyblades were not doing better. All were loosing spin and ground. Were just pushed out of the way if they were nothing. Just… nothing.

Hilary and Emily were still on the ground but they had brought more distance between the bladers and themselves. Kenny was still flat on his stomach. His eyes were wide with shock. Ha couldn't believe it. The Heavy Metal System wasn't working. For the first time! There was no explanation. It had been his masterpiece and now it was useless.

Tyson started sweating. His dragoon had started to slow down. His movement became rusty. They were no longer fluent. No attack had worked. His friends needed his help. But he also needed help. How was he supposed to defeat his evil opponent and help his friends? He was unable to make up a plan.

His opponents dark eyes flashed again. There the was the burning again. His blood lust.

Just one word left his lips: "ATTACK!"

A wave of darkness washed over Dragoon. Tyson could feel radiating power around him. The ground cracked open. Small stones were flowing through the air. One was flying directly at Tyson who brought his arms in front of his face to protect himself. He could Dragoon screaming. He was screaming for help. But there was no help…

* * *

Just the right moment to cut it! ;) 

Will Ty be able to make up a plan? Or is it the end of Dragoon? What do you think?

Short but please review. (And I will update, promise!)

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	9. They are not worthy our time Part II

Hey folks! Next part is ready! Let´s see what happens to Ty and his friends!

**

* * *

**

**They are not worthy our time PartII**

_Last chapter_

His opponents dark eyes flashed again. There the was the burning again. His blood lust.

Just one word left his lips: "ATTACK!"

A wave of darkness washed over Dragoon. Tyson could feel radiating power around him. The ground cracked open. Small stones were flowing through the air. One was flying directly at Tyson who brought his arms in front of his face to protect himself. He could Dragoon screaming. He was screaming for help. But there was no help…

* * *

White pieces of metal flew through the air. Tyson protected his face with his arms. Small scratches could be seen where the metal sliced his jacket and cut into his arms. Blood was pouring out of them.

But more worst was what Tyson felt inside.

It all started with a burning sensation in his blood system. It felt like his blood was boiling. But Tyson anger had vanished. He felt fear inside of him. Real fear. Not just a fear to loose this battle but the fear to loose everything important to him.

Tyson felt a sudden pain inside his head and shortly after inside his heart. It was the same pain he had felt several years ago when Dragoon was taken away from him by Kai.

But this time it was still different. It was even more realistic and for his inner eye Tyson could see his beloved dragon in pain. His features were distorted. More and more. Tyson tried to cry but no sound left his lips. He felt his body frozen to the spot. He could not run to help Dragoon nor could he move an inch to protect the persons he cared for.

He just stood there. His arms not really able to protect his body and forced to just watch what was happening around him.

Dragoon's features became more and more distorted until he too seemed frozen and then the dragon was shattered into pieces. In millions of small pieces.

There was no help. No way to stop the progress.

Tyson's beyblade was shattered into pieces. He couldn't see Dragoon any longer.

He felt lonely without it. His greatest fear had become true.

Slowly the darkness around him vanished. Tyson fell down on his knees. He had no energy left to stand up straight.

Next to him his friends collapsed to the ground as well. Ray rested half of his weight on his hands preventing himself to fall flat on the hard ground.

All around the place were beyblade parts. Green, white … each beyblade had been destroyed. Tyson looked with wide eyes at the reminding pieces of his strong dragon. Something fell down in front of him. About a meter away.

It was a bit chip. On it was a small picture of Dragoon. But the image was somehow shadowed. Dragoon had lost his strength.

All of the group were in complete shock. No one able to move.

The black bladers had become victors. They called their black tops back. Tyson's opponent approached him slowly. His hood was thrown back out of his face.

He had short black hair and dark eyes. The blood lust still at place. Tyson looked at him with wide eyes. He was terrified more than ever in his entire life.

Step by step the guy walked towards him. It took Tyson some moments to realise what this guy wanted. He wanted Dragoon.

But Tyson couldn't prevent him form doing so. He had no power left to help his best friend. To save him from destruction.

"Tyson!" Hillary cried weakly. She and Emily were hugging each other.

But there was nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

_Russia_

Kai rose his head from the book he was reading. A strange feeling inside of him. He stared out of the wind. The sky outside was blue. The sun was shining.

"Kai?" Rika asked softly.

"Mmmh?" He looked at her. "It's nothing. I just have this feeling…"

His voice trailed of. "Tyson and the others?" Rika asked him taking a guess.

"Dunno. It's just… strange. Never mind." With this he turned back to his book but the feeling of something bad happening didn't leave him.

Rika looked at him. She trusted in Kai´s feelings. Something wasn't right…

* * *

_Japan_

Tyson tried to breath. And finally was successful. He was shivering from a coldness which hold his heart in prison.

The guy approached him slowly. He was looking directly at Tyson. In his hand he was holding his black blade. The sharp blades were shimmering.

Tyson stretched his hand out trying to reach his bit chip. He was unsuccessful.

Out of nowhere a beyblade came flying. It was aimed at Tyson bit chip and sent it into the air. The figure stopped dead in its tracks.

Dragoon's chip was flying through the air and landed in and outstretched hand. But it was not Tyson's.

"I think this belongs to me." A cold voice spoke up.

The black clothed guy turned to his left just to meet icy eyes. Ice blue.

The guy's eyes turned into slits. Anger holding in them. "You!" He spat.

"What are YOU doing here?" He continued.

"None of your damn business, Sevastion Varsava." "You are interfering MY business."

"Ah, I'm scared!" Came the sarcastic answer.

There was a tension in the air you could have grabbed it with your bare hands or could have cut it with a knife.

Another figure of the black cloaked ones stepped forward. It was the one that had shredded Ray's Driger. The hood was removed and long black hair fell down. There were also blood red stands between the black ones.

"Stephania! What a surprise!" The icy voice exclaimed with sarcastic joy. Then the voice turned down several leagues and continued deadly. "Grab your brother and your two bullies and get a room! Or you'll regret it your whole life..."

"You should do what he said!" Suddenly a nonchalant voice cut in before the black cloaked persons could open their mouths to respond to that vow.

There standing was a guy with wheat blonde hair and clad into old denim jeans and a orange and black jacket. He was smiling and his eyes were shimmering. He was muscular but he looked like a guy who had a great amount of humour.

But there still was something around him that made the viewers believe that he would interfere when needed.

"Babysitting these weaklings, are you? Do what you want! But you will regret you're interference! Let's go, we have better things to do." With this Sevastion Varsava turned to the others of his group. His sister Stephania shot daggers at the two boys but she also turned. "Tell Erika I'm waiting."

The four left the scene. They didn't turn around once again.

Afterward nobody could tell what made them leave. They could have finished their job. But now nobody was paying any attention to this.

Tyson slowly rose to his feet. He was still shaking but looked at the guy with the icy blue eyes. "Tala…"

"Don't thank me, Granger. You are pathetic! You are not even able to prevent these guys from taking away your bitbeast." Tala said while walking up to the group and tossing the bit chip to Tyson.

"Tala, leave it." The other guy said. "Grrggh. Shut up!" Tala responded a little angry.

But the other guy just shrugged and turned to the group. All of them were now standing again. And even the girls and Kenny made their way to the boys.

"So, you are Kai´s friends…" The guy said smiling kindly. "His description fits perfectly…" He said while chuckling slightly and glancing at Tala. The other just smirked at that.

"Yeah…" Tyson said a little uneasy his gaze wandering between Tala and the stranger.

"And you are…?"

"Dennis Klirkow."

* * *

Puuuh. Tyson and is friends are save! For the time being...

Who is that Klirkow guy? Tell me!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	10. Standing on the balcony

Hey! Here I am again.

Thx for every review I got. Especially to groundedangel and HeartlessDevil!

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Standing on the balcony**

_Russia _

Rika was standing on the balcony. Thoughts were running through her troubled mind.

Kai would return to his friends in Japan that was for sure. He would never deny it, but he cared a lot for them. It was still unsaid when this time would come and the two would be parted again. How long this separation would last… only the stars could know. Rika knew that she would miss him.

But her missing him was unimportant at the moment. Rika felt it: Something was about to happen. It was as if the wind was trying to tell her something. But Rika couldn't figure out what it was yet. Kai felt it, too. She knew.

He would leave earlier than planned because of this. Kai had wanted to stay for more than a month but now… if any news about his friends being in danger he would leave. There was no complaining about this. It was just not needed. Rika understood – she would do the same thing for her friends.

Kai had offered her to come with him. He had never announced it out loud but she had felt it in the way he talked about his friends. When he talked about the future.

The two Hiwatari siblings and Rika shared the dream to live together one time. Renting a flat somewhere. It didn't matter to them where this place would be – America, Russia or Japan…

Rika sighed. She was unsure of what she should do. She really wanted to go with Kai but she didn't know how his friends would react. _Hey here I am! I'm back! And yeah - by the way - this is my girlfriend_. That wasn't Rika´s and Kai´s taste of taking things.

A cold breeze greeted Rika and she shivered slightly. Suddenly a black leather jacket was placed on her shoulders. With a small smile she turned her head to the side. "Hey." She said very quietly barely audible. Kai didn't say anything but he settled his chin on her left shoulder and gazed over the city.

Rika joined him in the comfortable silence and no other words left her lips. She snuggled into the warmth of the clothing and let her eyes rest on the view of the city. They were just standing there on the balcony looking over the city. Both caught up in their own thoughts. They were enjoying the silence.

Slowly the night started to fall. The moon made his way up to the sky while the sky turned into reddish and golden colours. A new night began and after that a new day would be born out of the dying night. This was the circle. The circle of life.

Kai still felt uneasy. Since the morning he had this strange feeling inside of him that something was going wrong. Badly wrong. His mind couldn't rest. Kai didn't give it a rest fearing that if he did so he would miss an important fact.

It sounded over dramatic in his own mind but he couldn't help it. _They are old enough to look after themselves. I don't have to baby-sit them all the time_._ They are getting around fine. Relax. You think too much… _You definitely do a voice said in the back of his mind. _I know Dranzer_. _I know…_ You should enjoy your time with Rika. The moment counts -nothing else _Yeah…_

Kai straightened himself. He looked at Rika. She was still observing the city. _Would she mind…?_ Kai gently kissed her on her hair. He loved it when she was wearing it open like she was doing it right now. She didn't turn around but leaned back against his strong chest. Putting some of her weight against him. "What will be?" She asked him silently. "Dunno." Was his reply. He really had no idea.

Rika sighed softly. Kai had put his arms around her and with a fluid movement he turned her around. Their eyes locked and Kai felt as if he was being falling into those endless grey pools of her eyes. They shared a small kiss before they went inside.

* * *

Kaiko felt the thoughtful tension and couldn't free herself from it. She knew her brother well enough that she could tell - with one look into his face – when something was bothering him. And that Rika was quieter than usual wasn't any help to destroy her uneasy feeling about it. Kaiko knew that the older teens wouldn't tell her just to stop her from worrying. Unless it was so serious that Kaiko had to know about it for her own safety.

_They didn't tell me everything and the possibly will tell me all what happened back there… I'm glad that it is in the past. Hopefully it never ever will show up again. They deserve to be free. I don't want to see them suffer once more… I want to see them smiling and I want to hear their laughter. _

* * *

Sorry if it sucks. Had to cope with a little writer block...

I will hurry up with the next update! LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	11. Trying to stop things from happening

Hey again! 11th cahpter is ready! It contains exactly 2000 words. So it is the longest chap so far. And important. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Trying to stop things from happening**

"Tala, leave it." The other guy said. "Grrggh. Shut up!" Tala responded a little angry.

But the other guy just shrugged and turned to the group. All of them were now standing again. And even the girls and Kenny made their way to the boys.

"So, you are Kai´s friends…" The guy said smiling kindly. "His description fits perfectly…" He said while chuckling slightly and glancing at Tala. The other just smirked at that.

"Yeah…" Tyson said a little uneasy his gaze wandering between Tala and the stranger.

"And you are…?"

"Dennis Klirkow."

"They are back." It was just the way stating a fact. Completely rid of any emotion. The emotions were too painful. Dennis Klirkow looked out of the window down to the streets. His gaze wandering the street up and down. Memorising faces. You could never know where they hid. Was the old man really old? What was it with the young woman? The two children running down the lane?

You could never know… where they were and if they wanted something from you. If they were wanting YOU.

"Who is back?" Tyson asked annoyed and in a very noisy way. He got no answer. Mr Dickinson sat there quietly behind his desk. He was watching the boys in his room. He had never met this Dennis Klirkow. He was complete stranger. Was he trustworthy? Who was he? The only facts the headmaster of the BBA had got was that he was named Dennis Klirkow. And that he arrived together with Tala Ivanov.

The old man sighed. The room was still filled with silence. _Why were the two there? Tala and this Klirkow guy? What do they want? I thought Tala went back to Russia? They seemed to know these… these persons…_ Ray couldn't bring any sense into the scene.

Suddenly Tala spoke his icy blue eyes closed and standing near the door. Like Kai would have…

"BioVolt is back. Who else?"

That left the BBA Revolution in complete shock. They were all starring at Tala with eyes wide open and their mouths were as large as the front gates of the BBA grounding.

"Wh…Wha…What? BioVolt? … After what happened with BEGA?"

They voices were wheeling through the office. All of them said something. They were confused. How was that possible? Voltaire was still in prison. Well locked away from the world. It should have been save now.

And now? Now Tala told them that BioVolt was back as if it was just that obvious.

"You knew it? Since when?" Mr Dickinson asked trying to control his voice. He feared the impossible and worst.

"We didn't know it. And we aren't THAT sure either. But everything speaks for it. The Varsava siblings would never work for another company." Dennis spoke up.

"Varsava siblings?" Mr. Dickinson asked. "Sevastion and Stephania. Two of the guys that attacked your team." Dennis responded.

Tala grunted. His eyes were showing anger and he cursed under his breath in Russian. Dennis glanced at him and smirked. "You should throw that into their faces… their looks would be priceless!" Tala looked up at him and he had a not very friendly expression on his face. But it wasn't really meant to Dennis.

"And what did they want?" Ray asked trying to put the pieces together in his mind.

"Dunno." Dennis answered and turned around to look out of the window again.

"Whatever they wanted from you – you were not prepared…" Tala said directing his comment at the BBA Revolutions.

* * *

_Russia_

Kai and Rika were walking down the lane. They wanted to meet Kaiko in the city. Kai´s younger sister had left the apartment early this morning to meet some of her old friends.

People were on their way to go shopping or to work. Woman with small children had their daily problems. An old man was sitting on a bench, watching the coming and going around him. It was noisy and the traffic seemed chaotic. But the two walkers paid no real attention to it.

They were walking side by side. They were passing several shops and stores. Now and then they stopped for a quick look through the front windows.

When a man walked past them and roughly pushing Rika out of his way. She stumbled and was pushed against Kai. Reacting Kai caught her hand while she looked away quickly. A small blush was forming on her cheeks making her look more beautiful than normally.

Kai still was holding her hand when they started walking again. It was rare that he showed any emotion outside closed rooms. The most Kai showed were a kind of friendship to the girl.

So it was precious that he was now holding her hand and not letting it go. When Rika had successfully forced her blush out of her face she turned her head towards Kai. For a moment their eyes locked. He squeezed her hand gently and she gave him one of her small precious smiles.

They walked on and on but then a feeling washed of them. The feeling of cold eyes watching. Instantly their hands separated. They didn't speak just walked down the boulevard. Then the turned in an alley to their right.

A warning sensation was sent from Rika´s blade towards her. They were not alone. Kai felt Dranzer´s temperature increasing slowly. Showing his master that the phoenix was ready for a fight.

Rika reached for her blade silently. Her ears searched for any sound announcing an approaching person. Kai had his launcher in his hand. His hand was covered with his black long sleeved jacket. His eyes were looking straight forward trying to see something in the shadowy alley.

Old garbage cans were lined up along the walls. Trash was on the ground. It was awfully silent here. The trouble and noise of big the big city, the pulsing traffic of the streets were distant. Every step the two made was echoed through the alley. They walked forward until they realised that they had entered a blind alley. A stone wall was right in front of them, about two meters high.

The two stopped in their tracks. Then they could hear it. Footsteps. Trying to be silent but failing to be so. Slowly Kai turned around. His crimson eyes looked into the faces of five grim looking men. They were clad in dark long sleeved coats. The men in the front had half of his pale face tattooed. Kai had never met or seen him before. His head was clean-shaved . His eyes were piercing into Kai´s crimson ones.

Kai didn't show any of his emotions. The man had a cruel glint in his eyes. He had killed people before in cold blood. He could imagine this man being streamed with blood.

Rika had not turned around yet. She was observing the grey wall. She felt that there were several persons standing in the alley. Blocking the exit. A shiver went down her spine. But she didn't show her emotions she was as good in hiding them like Kai. Experience had told them how to do it the best way.

Then she saw it. A black gloved hand was groping at the wall trying to find stability. Slowly a dark figure shoved itself ver the edge of the wall. Soon three others followed. They were encircled.

Rika turned around. "Encircled." She whispered to Kai. He only nodded. His hand was holding his launcher firmly. His right hand moved into his right pocket. Kai closed his fingers around Dranzer and took him out of the pocket in a slow motion. Rika opened a small pocket reminding of a belt bag hanging from her black belt. A blue sketch of a blue bird was visible on it. Small flames were around it. This picture was a picture of Thunderstorm. The blue phoenix bitbeast. Her left hand reached for her launcher also attached to her double belt.

"What do you want?" Kai asked the men surrounding them. Muffled noises behind the two were indicating that the three figures had landed behind them on the ground. Kai and Rika knew that there would only be an escape went they would fight. The tattooed man grinned evilly. "Scared?" "Not an inch." Kai responded coldly. His eyes never left the tattooed man because he reckoned that this was the leader of the group.

"That a really beautiful young lady you have there…" His voice was silky and dripping with something indescribable in it. Kai´s eyes twitched then were unmoving again. "Don't you dare to touch her…" he said in a dangerous voice. "Fuck off!"

"No." Came the simple answer. The man let his knuckles crack.

His companions took out black pistol like launchers – like the one Tala uses in battle. They aimed at the two teens. Rika glanced over her shoulder. The three behind them had mirrored the gesture. Something caught her eyes. Something silver blinked in the dim light. A silver badge on the chest of one of the men. It was only showing two large letters: "B" and "V". Together: "BV". Short for BioVolt. Rika knew this short form well. She had one of these badge, too. And she had worn it for long years.

"BioVolt." Kai stated just this very moment not only taking a guess but he also had recognised the badge. The other men – all of them were wearing one of it.

The two knew with who they were dealing with. BioVolt. Again. But the men really knew who they were dealing with? What would happen when both phoenix bitbeasts were called in the same battle? Only a few persons had ever seen the two together in a battle and half of them where already dead.

If they knew it or not the two lovers readied their beyblades. They were ready to take up the fight. Awaiting silence fell over the scene. Who would launch first?

The black men were the ones. Kai and Rika instantly reacted and both sent their blue blades flying. Rika had turned around in one swift movement. They where now standing back to back. Their blades pushing the black ones out of the way – away from their master and mistress.

Both bitbeasts knew that it was only in their responsibility that their closest friends stayed safe and would be able to leave the scene unharmed.

Sparks were flying everywhere illuminating the alley in a flickering way.

The battle was fast. It was eight against two. A very unequal battle. Rika and Kai were outnumbered. Both had to battle four of the men. Every other person would give in but the two Russians had nothing similar in their minds. Adrenaline was rushing through their veins. Both knew how to blade since their early childhood.

Not for nothing Kai and Rika had been called the best bladers of the abbey. They knew how to wheel their blades. How to attack. Kai looked over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"For sure!" Rika answered returning his smirk.

Both turned around again facing their opponents once again. The men were eager to destroy the blue blades. They wanted to shatter them to pieces. But they were not so successful as planned.

The tattooed man looked at Kai and saw the smirk on the boys face. He twitched his eyes. He was unable to say what was going on in the mind of the boy with the slate blue hair.

"DRANZER!" "THUNDERSTORM!"

Suddenly there was fire everywhere.

Only two people left the scene after the blast. The others reminded unconscious behind. They would not be able to tell their employers what happened. They had thought that they were unbeatable. Until know. They were beaten. Their blades w ere non-existent from now on.

Kai and Rika went for the mall to meet up with Kaiko. From this moment on Kaiko was in great danger and the two older teens would protect her from any harm.

The fight had begun again.

* * *

Here we go! BioVolt is back again. And Rika was in the abbey, too! Let´s see how things are going on. I think it is time for some flashbacks to explain some things? What do you think? Do you want to know how Kai and Rika ended up together?

Please tell me your opinions! Any flames are accepted and welcome!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	12. Should I return?

Thanks for every review! Please don´t stop.

This chap wasn´t easy to write for me. Hope you like!

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine - only the plot and my OCs!Below there is a part of a song by Hoobstank - Thisalso does not belong to be!

**

* * *

**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you

* * *

**Should I return? **

A green beyblade was launched and several seconds later it crashed into the rock. The wind was blowing strong and waves crashed against the rocks below. A white seagull was flying over the wild ocean. A storm was about to come.

But Hiro didn't care. He was too focused on the top spinning in front of him. His thoughts absorbed into the plan to break the rock. Determination was what he felt. He wanted it desperately.

He was giving himself a hard time. The only thing that mattered was his training. He wanted to become stronger.

Wasn't aware of the young woman watching him. She had soft brown hair that was freely playing with the wind.

"You should leave it at this!

Hiro looked up surprised. Above him where the path to the city was a young woman standing. Looking down at him. She was wearing a white skirt reaching down to her knees and a simple light green shirt with long sleeves.

Frozen to his spot Hiro was unable to answer. Yeah she was pretty but that wasn't the point. He had broke with any human contact. The way it was possible. He had rented a small apartment which he rarely used because he was out all day and half of the night.

The young woman smiled, turned and walked away. She didn't look back and Hiro was too stunned to bring out even one word. Nobody had ever told him to stop.

The next day Hiro walked up to the BBA Building. He was in the USA. Had been there for the past weeks and had all the time investigated into his training. He hadn't visited the building yet. It was not a very impressive building but it did fit its case. After the BEGA had been closed and Mr D was back at his work. The elder man had started to rebuild the BBA. The BBA building in the USA had been a BBA building from the beginning. Boris Balkov had closed it and Mr Dickinson had reopened it just four weeks ago.

Hiro was looking up at the front looking at the lines of windows above his head. Then the older Granger brother walked up the stairs and entered the building. He walked through the main hall and found his way to the area in which the children were able to train. Three men were helping them. Teaching them how to launch blade properly and how to build up defence or start an attack successfully.

Hiro just stood there and watch when something caught his eye. There were only two girls at the training. Both were standing at one of the beydishes facing each other. Both girls had their launchers ready. "1…2…3….LET IT RIP!" They both called in union while they sent their blades flying into the dish.

One of the girls started to attack but the other was able to dodge it. Then it was the other way around. Hiro´s eyes left the beydish and focused on the young woman standing next to the dish – watching the battle closely. She hadn't seen him yet. It was the woman from the day before.

Hiro had never expected her here. Not teaching young kids how to beyblade. Hiro was jerked out of his thoughts when a man stepped up to him. "Are you Hiro Granger?" "Yes. What's the matter?" Hiro asked the man back. "Mr Dickinson said that you might show up here sometime or another. Please follow me. I ordered me to give you something."

"So back to civilisation?" A female voice asked behind Hiro. He turned and found himself looking into a pair of lilac eyes. The woman from yesterday.

"Yes. Seems so." Hiro replied. "Good! Otherwise it would have been a waste of talent."

"Ähä… I don´t understand? " Hiro asked confused. "Jin you used to call yourself and other called you the master of the wind."

"Right. How do you know? I always hid my identity." "First it was just a guess. But I saw you beyblade. I saw your style. The style of the master of the wind."

"Good one. Who are you?" "My name is Aika." "Hiro." The young man replied while holding out his hand. She didn't hesitate and accepted it.

"What are you doing here? You disappeared some time ago. Mr Dickinson was worried." She asked him while they made their way down the street. "I have spent all time in training. You interrupted it." "Mmmmh…I can remember such a thing…" She smiled. "And then I decided I should take a look and maybe make a call back home if my brother gets along."

"And how is your brother doing?" "Dunno. Didn't call." He looked ahead. "Men!" She exclaimed a little playfully but still earnest in a way .

_

* * *

Japan _

Tokyo Airport. Flight 3256# from Washington D.C. .

Hiro walked through the front doors of the Airport building. He looked around and made his way to get a taxi.

When the BBA Building came into sight Hiro felt a little uneasy. He was not sure how his young brother would react. Would he be accepted as coach once again? Would they even accept his help?

Hiro left his luggage with the caretaker. Slowly he walked up to Mr Dickinson's office. He could hear excited voices behind the door inside the office. Slowly he rose his hand to knock.

Suddenly the door was opened and Hiro looked at his brother Tyson. Tyson's eyes widened when he caught sight of his brother. Hiro didn't move – he just stood there, waiting.

"HIRO!" The sudden outburst made him nearly jump but he Hiro was forced to the ground. His back hit the floor in a painful way while his brother was on top of him.

Hiro was unable to breathe because of the sudden weight – and please note: Tyson was not such a lightweight like a feather of some bird. (Which doesn't mean that he is fat! But what do you expect from a person that eats like a pig? ;) )

The older Granger boy looked over his brother through the doorframe and saw Tyson's team, only Kai was missing. But that was no real surprise. But standing there was Tala Ivanov. Looking at him with an indifferent look and a complete stranger was standing at the window next to Mr. Dickinson's desk.

The old man stood up and made his way to the door.

"Tyson get off! I can't breath!" Hiro said trying to remove his brother from his body.

"Sorry!" Tyson exclaimed being the loudmouth he always had been and probably would always be. "I´m just happy that you have returned! We need you here!"

Hiro looked slightly confused because of Tyson's words. He had a serious expression on his face while saying this.

Questioning Hiro looked at Mr. Dickinson.

* * *

Did you think Kai would return? Nope. He will not.

I´m not really happy with this one...but it had to be done.

See you!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	13. Thinking of the days that are no more

Hello! Thx for the reviews! Kai won´t return... I´m sorry. But I thought it over and he doesn´t fit in this story anymore.

- no, no: It was a joke: Kai will stay in this story. It would not make sense without him. Wait and see what is going to happen. You will have to wait a few chaps until you get to know if he is going to return to Japan and the gang.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine - only my OCs and my plot!

Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**

**Thinking of the days that are no more**

Kai carefully pulled the blanket over Kaiko´s sleeping form. She stirred for a moment but didn't wake up.

"Night…little one." He whispered and slowly made his way out of the room. Softly the door was closed.

Kai turned his head after he had closed the door. Rika was sitting on the couch. On the coffee table in front of her was lying her blue-silver blade next to her open laptop. Her eyes were fixed on the screen.

Kai walked up behind her, rested his arms on the backrest of the couch and looked over her left shoulder. A picture was on the screen. A picture of a group of teens looking towards the camera. It had been summer. The sun had been shinning. They were all laughing.

It had been last summer. The last time they had all been together. Kai only had dropped by for two weeks but it had been great fun. In the centre of the picture there he was. A tiny smile gracing his lips. Rika and Kaiko were standing next to him. On his right and on his left side.

The Blitzkrieg Boys had been there , too. And the other guys Rika and the Hiwatari siblings called "friends".

Now these summer days seemed so far away.

BioVolt was haunting them again. The past was knocking on the door – again. Kai had wanted to forget about it – for once and all. But it always kept coming back to him. Trying to destroy his peace, his life. _They are back again…Which way should I choose? I don't know…How should I stop them this time?_

Rika turned her head. She tried to smile but failed. Kai walked around the couch and sat down next to her. Rika rested her head on his right shoulder letting out a deep sigh. Memories were floating back…memories of better days...

Flashback

A six year old boy was sitting with his legs crossed Indian style. Around him a green meadow gay with flowers. The sunbeams were playing on his face. He had his eyes closed and a blade of grass between his lips. His arms were supporting him.

He laid his head back and allowed the sun to touch every part of his face. A hearty laugh could be heard in the air. A girl was laughing it's happy and carefree laugh only a child could master.

The boy opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of the laughter: His younger sister. She was running over the meadow, chased by an older girl with dark brown hair which was blowing in the soft breathe.

"Kai! Помогай мне! Помогай мне! (Help me! Help me!)" The younger girl called for her brother.

The other girl was just laughing along. Her laughter was light and pearled through the air. "нет ! Он не поможет тебе! (No! He will not help you!)" She laughed with a teasing voice

Kai smirked and got up. He took the blade of grass out of his mouth and decided to catch up with the girls. It took him not long because he was a fast runner. He reached out with his hand to catch the girl with brown hair but she had expected him to do so and made a quick move. Kai was surprised and lost his balance. The boy fell on his stomach his arms still outstretched.

The girls laughter filled again the air. Kai had a very, very surprised look on his face. He was just laying there on the ground and looked very confused. He hadn't expected something like this. Slowly a light chuckle emerged from deep inside of him

Rika walked back to Kai and offered her hand to him. Kai took it slowly and got up.

End of Flashback

They had been children once. They had been allowed to BE children.

* * *

I know it´s short but I have to do a lot of things right know for school. It is my last year you know.

But I hoped you liked it! Soonthere will be more about Kai and Rika geting together but I don´t want it tourn out lame and pathetic. So Ineed time to think about it.But I promiseI will update as soon as possible - quicker when you leave a review (plz) ! ;)

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	14. The consequence we pay

Hello! Thx for the reviews!

Here we go again!

**

* * *

**

**The consequence we pay**

_Here I am. I'm all alone. No one knows what it takes to make it. What it means to stand up straight in this fight I call my life._

-Flashback-

A line of children, looking forward never moving out of line. Never moving just an inch. That could mean death because punishment is sure. Grey eyes focusing on something behind it all. But the mind was awake. Alarmed for what ever would come. This time or another. You could never be sure when they called for you.

Next the tall girl with those grey eyes stood another one. Her hair was black. So black as a raven and so pitch black as the night could only become in this prison of ice. Her eyes were dark as well looking consequently in front of her. Her faces as emotionless as the others around her. Because emotions make you weak.

On the other side of the grey eyed girl stood a girl with light blonde hair. Would it be open than she would look like an angel. In the future boys and men would turn around to look at her. When she will be able to pull through and will get out of this living hell. Her eyes were still hiding her shimmer. But it was unsure how long this would last.

There were others. All of them forming a line. A straight line. They were strict with such things and the "students" had to learn very fast that disobedience was something that did not exist.

* * *

Kai was walking down a long and shadowy corridor. He had been called to his "beloved grandfather". The person he owed to be at this place. The last place on earth he wanted to be. 

When Kai approached the fateful door to his grandfather's office he hesitated for a moment and slowed down his pace. He breathed deeply the thick air. Then he straightened his body and made sure that his features were emotionless enough. He knocked at the door.

"Come in!" A voice barked from inside and Kai entered quickly. The voice of his grandfather was thick with anger – nothing new.

Kai stood in front of the desk. Behind it his grandfather sat in a great black chair. His piercing eyes were on Kai. They were all alone in the room.

"You are a fool when you believed that I would never find out!" The old man barked into the silence. Kai didn't move. He didn't dare to. He did not know the reason why he had to come to this office. But whatever it was – it had pissed off his "beloved" grandfather.

"You are a shame of the family! Can't you do THIS thing right?"

Kai was getting confused. He did not know what is grandfather was talking, screaming, about. The old man tried to stare Kai down but was unsuccessful. The boy – despite his young age- continued to look straight into his grandfathers eyes.

"What have I done?" Kai asked him bluntly.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? You DARE to ask me such a question!"

"Yes." Kai said emotionless.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME! I DONT ACCEPT THAT!"

Kai felt a shiver run down his spine. Disobedience. That could mean anything and nothing. Kai was not sure what his grandfather had figured out to make him so angry. But it had to be something serious…_no. He couldn't have…_

"I reminded you two times already! This is the last time. THE LAST ! Don't think you can fool me!"

Kai kept his mask on. Emotionless as ever. This way it would stay.

Suddenly the door was opened and a man entered. Two bullies followed him. Kai gulped. Punishment. _What have you expected? He didn't change in all the years. Disobedience is followed by punishment. That's the rule…_

A third bully entered. But he was not alone. A girl was with him.

Her grey eyes flickered over to Kai but only for a second then she focused her eyes on Voltaire – the man that had brought her into the whole mess she was in. The abbey.

"You both disobeyed me. BOTH! But you will learn what it MEANS to disobey ME!"

Before Kai could breathe in he felt a punch into his stomach. The girl that was now standing next to him didn't move. But she had stopped breathing.

Kai earned a second punch at the same spot. His will kept him standing. He had pulled through harder punishment.

Again a punch into the stomach. But this time it was not Kai´s. Three others followed within seconds. The girl had folded up. But she did not protect her stomach. It would have been no use anyway. She concentrated on standing and breathing. That was hard enough. Again and again she felt the beatings into her stomach. Her legs started to tremble. But she kept standing.

Kai was not doing any better. There was no room for thoughts. The only thing that mattered was staying alive. He glanced over to the girl just for a brief moment. He knew he couldn't help her.

Their eyes met. Both knew it: They could never hate each other from the bottom of the heart. Even if this meant the greatest pain…

_**another day goes without any change  
the feeling we live with still remains  
we're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto  
there has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day  
there has to be somewhere that we can be far away**_

_**we have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
we have to risk it..**_

_**we could be living how we wanted to  
instead of doing things we're forced to do  
with no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through  
there has to be someplace that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go  
there has to be someplace that we can be all alone...**_

_**we have to escape...**_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

The lyrics are from the song "Escape" by Hoobastank". i don´t own it of course. 

Hope you liked it.

Review please - otherwise I won´t update...

And please tell me how you liked the story so far! Was it pathetic? Is missing anything? Flames accepted!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	15. I wish I could take it all away

Hello! Thx for the review! Sadly I only got one... I hope this time I get some more? looks pleadingly around

This chap is justfor you HeartlessDevil:) I hope you like it even if it is the shortest chapter so far!

* * *

**I wish I could take it all away **

The bare stone floor was cold and wet. Water was dripping down the walls. The dripping of the water was the only sound. There was no light in the room. No window. It was deep in the underground far away from any living person. There was a iron door but it was locked.

A soft moan escaped the figure lying in one of the dark corners of the cell. The form way unmoving only slowly starting to give away signs of living. Grey eyes opened and met the darkness around.

Her eyelids were flickering open. She closed them again shortly after opening them. She knew were she was. She would stay here for hours maybe days.

But that was not the worthiest part. Her body was arching from the beatings and they would come again for her. Coming to continue. And they were very constant and tried in furnace.

Her vision was blurry but it didn't matter because everything around was pitch black. She could her each water drop touching the ground. It was mellowing. And this mellowing affect was wanted.

She had her eyes closed tightly. She tried to move her body but she found it impossible. There was only one answer: …_459#…bastards! _

She was lying there and was waiting for what would surely happen next. Her thought wandered to Kai. He had to be here somewhere…

Then panic took over her.

_Thunderstorm?_ The girl asked weakly in her mind.

-Yes, little one? Don't worry I'm here.-

The grey eyes were shut again. Everything around was blurry. She could not focus on anything in front of her. _What time is it? What did happen? I can't remember…_

-It is late in the night. It was the usual … punishment.- The voice said sadly.

Rika would have nodded and answered if he had the strength to do so. But this strength was missing. 459# had taken it all away.

A shot of pain jerked through her body forcing the girl to cry softly. Hold on, little one. Think of Kai… And the others. They are waiting…

_Thunderstorm…_ The girl said weakly trying to fight the unconsciousness but this time it was just to strong. -Get some sleep. They will wait…just get your old power back. You have time. I will warn you when THEY come… -The bitbeast said reassuring to her mistress.

-I wish I could take it all away…-

The last words of the blue phoenix went unheard the girl had left to the land of dreams.

* * *

Only two cells down the corridor a boy was lying on the floor. 

He, too, was fighting to get his strength back into his body. But he was not more successful than his childhood friend. He tried to open his crimson eyes but failed to keep them open. They always fell shut again. _Rika…she has to be here somewhere…_ Finally Kai gave up – for the moment. Only one word crossed his mind before he fell into sleep. _Bastards…_

A red phoenix was watching the boy's struggle. -459#… again. When will they stop?… - I wish I could take it all away from them-

* * *

Please leave a review! 

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	16. You should come

Enough of flashbacks - don´t you think? And the thing with 459# will be exlained soon. I promise! It is a method BioVolt uses.

Tyson and the group need help. Now let´s see how they cope with the sitiuation!

* * *

**But you should come**

-Russia-

"It is the only way to keep her out of this shit." Kai said trying to convince Rika. Grey eyes were thinking hard and then a sigh escaped her lips "You're right. Let's sent her to Alica.

Kaiko was not convinced but when she saw how much worried Kai was about her safety she agreed. Kaiko feared that BioVolt would harm her brother and her best friend. She wanted to stay and help but Kai convinced her that it – for the moment- would be more dangerous for all of them if she stayed. Rika and Kai wanted to leave Russia as soon as possible but for the time being they had some business to take care of.

Only two days after Kai and Rika had been attacked by the BioVolt bullies Kaiko Hiwatari left her homeland once again. She was sitting in a plane that was taking her to Paris, France. To one of the safest places Kai could have think of: One of Rika´s best friends, Alica.

Rika and Kai watched the plane leaving the airport and raising into the air. Worry crossed Kai´s eyes and silently Rika grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed it gently.

The front doors of the airport opened and the two teens left the great noisy halls crowded with people. Kaiko would be safe. Now their thoughts returned to BioVolt and the fight they would have to fight. Kai hoped that his friends would stay unaffected but he hesitated to call them. They would be happy and carefree in Japan. It was better to keep anybody out of this.

But Kai knew that he would not have to fight alone. Rika was there and she had made clear that she would not leave him alone with this. Sometimes she could be as stubborn as Kai himself. A slight smile greeted the corners of his lips -just for seconds- when he remembered their argument. Kai had insisted that she, too, should leave to France. But she had won.

* * *

-Japan-

Mr Dickinson's office was full of people. The old man had been busy the past two days. Hiro assisted him and offered a hand here and there. He helped as much as possible.

Kenny was typing on Dizzi the whole day to figure out what made the black bladers of BioVolt so strong that they nearly shattered the blades of the BBA revolution team. Dennis and Tala were no help there. They were both not the kind of guy who could explain such physical stuff in an understandable way. Dennis had helped to repair the blades he was good at that. And Tala? Tala was often nowhere in sight. He was hunting the black bladers but he had no success.

Tyson, Daichi, Max and Ray were training. Kai would have been proud of them. But in Tala´s eyes they were as lame as he had them in memory. When he was around he was watching their training and the only word in his mind was _pathetic_.

Now everyone had gathered in Mr. Dickinson's office once more. All of them knew that the black bladers would return again. Staying away was not the way the Varsava siblings Sevastion and Stephania used to handle things. When they were acting because of an order of BioVolt, then they WOULD full fill this at any costs.

"So, we don´t know WHY they have returned nor do we know a way how to keep them away from our blades and prevent them from being sliced to pieces?" Ray sighed. "That´s really not much…"

"But there HAS to be a way!" Tyson exclaimed following his temper.

Dennis Klirkow shrugged. "I don't no one. If the two blade with their full power Ivanov and I are out as well." Tala grunted from his position near the door. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed. But Dennis knew that Tala Ivanov was worried as well. He was giving himself a hard training and was thinking about strategies to stop the Varsava siblings.

Silence fell in the room. You could have even think that everyone has stopped breathing because they were thinking about the facts once again.

"We must have left something out. Something we haven't thought of yet…" Max said thinking. Emily nodded. But she was not coming up with an idea out of her analytic mind.

"There are only two bladers which stand a chance against the Varsava siblings." Tala said with his emotionless voice. Everyone turned around to look at him. But Tala didn't spent his time by looking back at them. His eyes locked with the ones of Dennis Klirkow. The blonde boy understood and nodded. "We should have called him right away…"

"Who? Who are you talking about! Spit it out!" Tyson said eagerly.

"Hiwatari. Who else?" Dennis Klirkow stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we don´t know WHERE he is!" Ray interrupted.

"And who is the other person you talked about. You mentioned TWO bladers." Hiro voiced his thoughts.

"Haleth." Tala said while taking out his cellphone and walking to the door. E dialled a number and put the phone to his ear. Behind himself he shut the door. Tyson wanted to follow him ut was stopped by Dennis. "No."

"What ,no´ he knows the number of Kai and did not told us? We were worried all the time about him!"

"Tyson come down!" Max tried. No success. "TYSON!" Hillary yelled suddenly. "STOP IT! JUST BE HAPPY THAT WE SOON KNOW WHERE KAI IS!"

Tyson looked at the girl with the brown hair. "Yeah…" his voice was very, very small.

* * *

Outside Tala with talking with a boy in Russia. "The bunch is fine." Tala spoke with an emotionless voice. "But you should come." He fell silent and listened. "And when could you be here?" Tala nodded sharply. "Alright." He snapped his cellphone shut and went back inside.

* * *

The bunch was full of expectation and fell immediately silent when Tala re-entered the room. "He is coming. The day after tomorrow."

Dennis Klirkow smiled silently. Now the action was about to start soon.

* * *

Here you go. Hope you liked it.

Please leave a little review for me!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	17. Hello again

Hello again! That´s says it all, doesn´t it? What will happen in this chap? - Not hard to find outI think

Thx to grounded angel, HeartlessDevil, Kai1Fire and twin1 for reviewing the last chapter!

Yeah, Kai is coming back :) YEEEESSS! Finally. (- and there is alittle bit Kai X Rika.)And now: Enjoy!

* * *

**Hello again**

"So this guy is about to battle this…this bitch?" Tyson asked Tala. "Yeah." Came the short reply. Tala was – like Kai- not a person of many words. He thought about it as a waste of time. Tyson was questioning the Russian boys. Always about this strange guy who would arrive together with Kai. But the two Russians did not say a word. So the BBA Revolution only knew the last name of this boy.

Tala was annoyed. _HOW does Kai take this? This guy is desperately annoying! How can Hiwatari stand this? _

Dennis mused over Tala´s expression. He had always this smile on his lips. He was the complete opposite of Kai and Tala but at the same time was as seclude.

They were at the airport of Tokyo. It was two o'clock in the morning. Tyson and the others had not been happy to be up at this time. But what don't you do for a friend…

"Flight 356729 from Moscow now landing" A technical voice announced.

"Finally!" Max exclaimed happy. He was definitely on a sugar high. What a surprise!

But they had to wait half an hour longer until finally the first passengers of the flight appeared at the gates. Not many people where at the airport but still it was someway crowded.

"There! I see him!" Ray announced happily pointing to one of the gates.

Yeah, there he was. The boy who was wheeling the glorious phoenix. The phoenix now returned to be reunited with the other sacred bitbeast, the dragon, the tiger and the turtle.

His slate bangs where falling into his eyes. They were shinning this dark crimson colour they always had worn. He was wearing his usual black baggy pants and a simple black shirt. But his white scarf was missing. Instead he was wearing a long sleeved black jacket. In his left hand he was carrying his duffel bag.

Kai Hiwatari stopped for a moment. Behind him another boy appeared. He was sitting in a wheelchair and had a black backpack on his knees. He had short very dark brown hair. And he was wearing dark clothes and a pair of glasses.

"This is the guy? That's Haleth? But…but he is sitting in a wheelchair." Kenny was shocked and could not believe his eyes anymore.

"Logan." Dennis said under his breath so only Tala was able to hear.

Kai and the other waited for something and Kai turned around and glanced behind him for a moment. Then he made his way to his friends. He had seen them at once. Not only because the airport was not that crowded as usual but also because the "happy bunch" was jumping up and down. Embarrassing.

Kai walked slowly up to his friends the other boy behind him. His face was rid of any emotion. He remembered a scene before his last return to Japan. When he had spent the summer with Rika and his sister. The day before his flight was scheduled…

* * *

_Kai looked up to the sky a dreamy look in his eyes. His arms were wrapped around Rika´s slender form holding her close. Both knew that they would have to part soon and both didn't want to leave the other._

**_I dream that someday we'll be able to  
Look back on this together and say  
It was for the best and that it made us  
Stronger today, stronger today_**

_Both teens didn't know what was awaiting them. When would they meet again? Would they ever meet again? Under what circumstances would be their reunion?_

**  
_There's much more for us to see  
A brand new day for you and me_**

_They wanted to stay together. Being together made the bad dreams fade. They wanted to live their lives. They wanted to explore the bliss of living. They wanted to enjoy life and wanted to explore more of the great world._

**  
_And with confidence i say, "we're better than ever"_**

_Every time the two had met again there had been more fire and love between them – also in beyblading. Both had become stronger every time they met._

**  
_And i don't know where this will lead  
But in my life you need to be  
Cause i need to say, "hello again"_**

_Kai hold Rika closer. He wanted to stay desperately. He didn't want to loose her._

**_I'm so afraid that if i wait too long  
You'll never look in my eyes again_**

_Rika had been the one that gave him the strength to move on. To live a life after the abbey. _

**  
_With a look that gave me strength and gave me hope  
And made me feel i've inspired_**

_Rika turned her gaze away from the city in front of her and looked up at Kai. A small smile graced her lips while she watched his thinking face. She could tell that he was deep in thought. She loved to watch him then. _

_When Kai felt Rika watching him he looked at her and returned her smile. His smile was both happy and sad at the same time. _

_He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Rika returned it without hesitation. It felt right. Their friends said that they were made for each other – the perfect match. In this moment Rika believe this with all her heart._

_"Love you." Kai said into the kiss. Rika kissed him back again. "Love you, too." _

**_There's much more for us to see  
A brand new day for you and me  
And with confidence i say, "we're better than ever"_**

_They didn´t know what would happen but one thing was for sure: they two of them would stay together. Nothing and nobody would break them apart. _

_It had been a promise made long ago._

**  
_And i don't know where this will lead  
But in my life you need to be  
Cause i need to say, "hello again"_**

**  
_Hello again, hello again, yea  
Hello again, yea_**

_**There's much more for us to see  
A brand new day for you and me  
And with confidence i say, "we're better than ever"  
And i don't know where this will lead  
But in my life you need to be  
Cause i need to say, "hello again"** _

* * *

Kai would have smiled at the memory if he had allowed himself a reaction of such kind. Now he was about to say "hello again" to his friends in Japan. He had returned. Apparently they seemed to be happy that he was back – if he interpreted their jumping right. Slowly he made his way to the group.

Two girls had appeared in the view. Both were tall and slender. One had bitch black hair and was carrying two duffel bags. The other had only on duffel bag and a smaller bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Both followed the two boys.

Tala could not help but smirked at the view. Kai was not alone.

The four belonged together forming a special group of travellers. Tala glanced over at Kai´s friends to see their reactions. Their faces were all wearing the same look: Pure confusion. They did not know which way they had to think about it…

Tala and Dennis both took a few steps forward to greet the travellers. "Kai." Dennis was the first to speak. "Klirkow. You here?" Smirked Kai and nodded towards Tala who returned the nod. It was a silent gesture followed by a quick handshake.

"You know…I was visiting Tala here and yeah – I got involved." Dennis said with a wide grin on his face. "Logan!" he turned to the guy in the wheelchair. "Hey, Dennis." Logan smiled back at Dennis. "I know how you normally get involved." Logan continued stressing out the last word.

Meanwhile Tyson looked from one Russian to the other. He could not believe it.

Kenny was trying to put everything in place. But he failed.

Max had stooped jumping up and down and looked with wide blue eyes at the people in front of him. Through Ray´s mind thousands of questions were flying.

The two girls had arrived by now, too. They settled their bags on the floor before turning to the boys. "Rika! Good to see you!" Dennis said happily. "Klirkow. – You did not change." She said while looking him over. "Should I?" The blonde asked back but only received a smirk.

Rika turned her head and looked at Tala. "Ivanov." She greeted him with a small nod. "Haleth." Tala replied emotionless and nodded slightly. Ray looked up. _THATS the blader? A girl? Is the world spinning in the wrong direction: She has Tala´s respect? Who is she?_

Ray would find out soon. But for the moment he was looking at a very beautiful girl about Kai´s age. With deep grey eyes and the name Rika Haleth.

Kai now turned to his friends. He looked at them the same way he always was looking. A smirk appeared on his lips when his crimson eyes looked at them. He was glad that his friends were okay.

Tyson was the first one to take a step forward. "Where have you been!" He exclaimed. "We were worried! And then this guys of BioVolt appeared…!"

"I told you that I had business to take care of, Tyson." Kai replied slightly irritated.

"And who is that?" Tyson asked and pointed over Kai´s shoulder at the boy and the two girls. Kai mentally shrugged and turned around halfway. "Logan Nikolaevich." He introduced the boy. "Hey." Logan said offering Tsyon his hand. "You must be Tyson – the world champ." He said with a side glance at Kai. But Logan was also wearing a small grin on his face.

Tyson accepted Logan´s hand surprised then turned to the girls. Before Kai could introduce the girl with the black hair said blankly "Maxie." She did not accept the offered hand and ignored it. Tyson looked into her eyes and he could see a fire burning inside of them. This girl you should not mess with. She was the exploding type, which looses the control quite easily.

Tyson hoped for the better with the other girl, the one with the ponytail. She was wearing a tiny smile on her lips and Tyson was drown into her deep grey eyes. Her gaze was burning into Tyson and he felt as if she was directly looking into his heart. Her eyes were shimmering with something the dragon wheeler could not figure out probably. _Her eyes are unreadable_. Ray thought when he met her gaze. They were holding a fiery spirit inside of them.

"That's Haleth. Aurika Haleth." Kai´s voice cut into the thoughts of his friends. "Call me Rika." The girl spoke up while her smile turned into a smirk.

"Rika? How comes you know Kai? Tala said that you are able t blade against this Stephania girl!" Hiro spoke for the first time. He had been in the background all the time.

"Long story." Kai said and grabbed his duffel bag from the floor. He started to walk past his friends. Rika smirked and followed him. Tala took one of Maxie´s bags along. Maxie had been carrying Logan´s and her´s.

The BBA Revolution looked with mouth wide open after the walking Russians. Then they looked at each other and started to ran after them- except from Hiro, of course.

* * *

So: How was it? Please, please leave a review!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	18. Choice

Sorry that it took me so long to update! But I had to write some important exams. I´m going to leave school in about a month you know and that means a lot of work for school.

So here is the new chap! It was not easy to write and I hope it fits. Enjoy!

* * *

**Choice **

The night grew old. The sun woke up. A new day was born. Yesterday Kai Hiwatari had returned to his team, the BBA Revolution.

When the clock turned eight o'clock his team met in front of the BBA building. When Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny arrived, Kai was already there. He had not stayed with Tyson but with Tala. Right now he was standing near the great staircase - that was leading up towards the building – together with Tala and Dennis.

The BBA Revolutions joined them. "Hello!" Tyson said cheerfully. "Hi!" Dennis Klirkow was the only of the Russians who answered. Kai just grunted and Tala did not give away any sign of recognition, he just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed. Kai was wearing the black jacket from the day before this time along with a simple grey shirt. He had his hands shoved into his pockets.

Hilary came down the staircase and greeted the boys. "What do we do now?" She asked. "We wait." Dennis replied. "For what?" Max asked stuffing some sugar into his mouth. He really started early this morning…

He got not the time to receive an answer because several motorcycles arrived. Tyre squeals filled the air. It were four motorcycles. Climbing of them were five dark clothed persons. Tyson got aware of a certain tension in the air. Kai had tensed up and walked in front of his friends accompanied by Tala and Dennis. Hilary took one step closer to Tyson while Emily who had arrived together with Hilary took Max´s arm.

The helmets were removed and the persons walked towards the group. There were the Varsava siblings, Sevastion and Stephania, another girl and two boys packed with muscles. The second girl was wearing a mini skirt and had shorter hair than Stephania but hers was also black.

Kai´s muscles tensed up. He knew a fight was about to start, a battle. A test. He did not want his team to get involves. _I have to protect them…they would not stand a chance. Not this time – they are not prepared enough._

Crimson eyes became slits for a moment before they were reopened again. _If they want a battle – I'm ready!_

"Hiwatari" What are you doing here? Babysitting?" Sevastion said while he was smirking at his opponent. Kai just growled. "You don't really think that you could protect them?" Again Kai did not say a word. He was standing there and gazed at the Varsava boy intensively.

"You truly have changed, Kai." Sevastion continued, emphasising Kai´s name coldly. His friends laughed rudely. They felt superior. They were the best. The best bladers the abbey could afford. The best the abbey ever had. Soon they would be the best in the world…But before this was possible they had to beat the ones that were called the best.

Kai Hiwatari had been the best male blader at the abbey and Sevastion always had wanted his place. _Now my time has come!_ He thought.

The two boys locked their gazes. "You know what we came for?" Sevastion asked still smirking at Kai but his smirk grew wider. Again Kai did not reply. His hands were turned into fists. Tension grew between the boys. Tala shifted his weight from his left to his right leg. He was not looking at Sevastion. He was concentrating on the two other boys. Tala knew them. Abbey students since their childhood. They never broke with BioVolt like Kai and Tala had done.

"You disobeyed, you know." Sevastion said in a talking way - as if he was talking about the weather.

"I would not call it disobedience. I just follow my own rules." Kai said coldly. He really said two complete sentences in a row.

"Sure!" Sevastion said sarcastically. "_Disobedience_ as I said. You know…Boris does not like such things…" His voice was calm. "We are here to bring it to an end."

"To an end? What does that mean?" Tyson asked bluntly from behind completely ignoring the tension in the air.

The black bladers started to laugh. "You haven't told them, Kai?" Sevastion said though waves of laughter. "You did not tell them what happens to those who betray BioVolt!" Stephania asked.

Kai tensed up even more and death glared at the Varsava siblings. He was clutching his fists tightly trying to old back his anger. It would no use to explode right now…not know.

Tyson and the others were confused. What was about to happen?

"You did not tell them that you will loose…" Sevastion was interrupted by Kai. "Shut up!" His voice was sick with withhold anger.

Sevastion just laughed cruelly and continued: "…that you will loose everything! Everything! All people with a meaning to you and your bitbeast. When someone disobeyed we make sure that he pays in any way possible. And after we done… there is only a broken person left…" He enjoyed the silence that followed his words.

Tyson stood there – thinking. _What does he mean with BROKEN? The thing with the bitbeast is nothing new – but the rest? _

Dennis shrugged off-handedly and said in a playful voice: "Why talking around? That has never been something you was doing in the past…"

"Klirkow. Klirkow. You haven't changed an inch! Still the one you always have been!" Sevastion said eyeing Dennis but he just received a tiny smile from the blonde boy.

"You would never stand a chance against us." Stephania spoke up stepping up next to her brother. The siblings exchanged a quick look.

"Leave them out of this." Kai was the one to spoke. His voice was very low and husky.

Realisation hit Tyson: They had come for _them_. Not only for Kai, Tala and Dennis but for Kai´s team.

"Oh. Are you afraid to loose your little friends?" Sevastion said in a mocking tone.

"I warn you…" Kai said dangerously his eyes had turned a very dark crimson colour. He was angry. The fire was burning inside of him. He wanted to battle but he wanted his friends out of this so that he could blade the way he liked it. With his full power.

"No. You know the orders…" Sevsation answered. "But we can battle first if you insist. It will be fun to see their faces when your blade becomes history... "

Five blades were being prepared to battle. Five black ones the sharp edges of the attack rings glittering in the sun. Tala cursed under his breath while he reached for his launcher and blade. Dennis readied himself and glanced at Kai how was looking down at Dranzer. Kai seemed deep in thought. _He is waiting…_ Dennis thought.

"But that is unfair! Five against three!" Tyson yelled and attempted to step forward but Kai turned around sharply. "Shut up! Stay out of this!"

Tyson looked at him with wide eyes. "But Kai…" he could not believe it. But he fell silent when he saw Kai´s death glare.

Kai looked up at Sevastions eyes. He seemed so…so maniac.

"Why don't we _make_ it equal?" A quiet voice spoke up. The Varsava siblings turned their heads sharply to the side and gasped. "Erika!" Stephania exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Stephania. Long time no see." Rika answered while approaching the group. She was slowly followed by Maxie and Logan. Kai smirked. He had known it. She was never late.

Max looked puzzled. _Erika? Who the hell was that?_

This time it was Ray who spoke up. "Stop him! He wants to battle them! They will destroy Dranzer!"

"You want to battle?" Rika asked Kai. He nodded silently. She stepped at his side. "Why not? I like to have some fun…" "What! You, too?" Max exclaimed shocked his blue eyes wide open. Rika ignored him. "Maxie?" She asked the other girl. "Sure." Was the reply.

Sevastion smirked. "Why not? It will be fun to chop them at one time. Time is money…" "You are right! Why not throw the Ivanov siblings, Haleth and Hiwatari out in one move? Ah and not to forget Klirkow." Stephania added.

"Ivanov _siblings_?" Tyson asked but he got no answer.

Sevastion half turned. "Your turn!" He ordered. The two boys stepped forward. They were accompanied by the girl. "Make it quick."

"Be sure of that." The girl said smirking.

Six blades went flying and collided in mid-air.

None of the BBA Revolution could later tell how they managed to block that attack. Immediately sparks were flying around. All blades move in a harsh way. Always attacking. That was the school of BioVolt.

"Attack!" Three voices shouted. A blood red beyblade moved out of the way. "You are getting weak, Ivanova!" The girl with the skirt spoke up. "Shut up, Petrovich!

Dennis was able to tie. His opponent was really a tough one. Tala and Maxie won – but the outcome was close.

"Erika, time for your downfall!" Stephania said angrily. The other had been supposed to slice the beyblades but they had been not able to do so.

"I'm not Erika…Not anymore!" Rika said silently but her eyes were burning while her blade joined Kai´s in the air. "Ready?" Kai asked her.

"For some fun? Right away!"

The two blue blades went for attack straight away. Tyson gasped he had never seen Kai working with someone. And especially not with a girl.

"You took the wrong side! Erika! You are cold dead!" Stephania cursed loudly. "Don´t call me that - and by the way: I am sure I took the right decision…" Rika said while her blue and silver blade matched another of her opponents attacks. Rika could sense Stephania´s hate. And it shocked her that it was so pure. There seemed nothing to exist next to it. Only hate. Maybe anger as well. But that was it. Rika closed her eyes. She had been that way herself a long, long time ago…

"Rika?" Kai asked silently so no one else could hear his words. Her grey eyes opened again. For a brief second she turned her head to Kai. "It's all right." She nodded slightly. He responded it without any further words.

Their focus went back to the battle they were fighting. Their blades were both very fast and did not stop at one point for more than a blink of eyes. Their bits were eager. They loved to fight. But all four – the two bladers and their bitbeasts- knew what it would mean to loose this battle. Kai and Rika had called it fun. But it was none. This fight was only for staying alive. For a few days more of life.

Aggressively the blades attacked each other. All bladed the style of BioVolt.

Kai´s friends watched the battle with wide eyes. They knew what had happened to their blades when they had battled the Varsava siblings. Tyson shivered at the thought of that particular battle. He still could feel his fear. But it seemed as if Kai and Rika were completely unaffected.

"I have never seen a girl blade like _that_ before!" He admitted. She was very fast. Ray watched her spinning blade_. Maybe she is even faster than me…on the other hand she blades like Kai. Their style is very similar… _

They both had great stamina. And they were able to attack constantly. And they used it.

Sevastion grew inpatient. "Dark Nebula!" He called for his blade to attack.

Kai changed his tactic. This time Dranzer avoided the attack. "Afraid Hiwatari?" He asked teasingly. He thought he could feel the other's pain.

Kai just smirked. Suddenly Dranzer flew high into the air. "Fire survivor!" Red flames emerged and Dranzer crashed against the black blade sending it backwards.

"Fire arrow!" Rika yelled and Stephania´s blade was high into the air within a second. But it did not stop spinning.

"Not enough!" Stephania smirked evilly. "Dark Tempest!" Black mist clouded the view suddenly. The two black blades disappeared into it. Kai and Rika looked searchingly around. They knew that an attack would follow. But from where?

The black blades stayed invisible and the two blue ones were also barely seen. Kai and Rika exchanged a quick glance. If the other two did not attack…

"Time to heat it up!" Kai said and both nodded shortly to each other before they called their attacks.

They were taking the risk. Rika could feel the cold behind her mind. The Dark Tempest. But she was able to block it out. Just some moments longer and she would be released…

Kai could feel an evil darkness. Sevastion had become better. Kai knwe that his time was running out. By now their opponents did not knew his greatest fear nor did they knew about Rika´s. But it was just a matter of time. It had been a long time since they battled this way. It was exhausting to keep the mind shut for this kind of attack.

But right now both focused on the attack. "Dranzer! Spin Fire!" „Thunderstorm! Ice Fire! Now!"

For the moment Kai´s friends could not tell what was happening inside the mist. The two blue blades had completely vanished from view.

Suddenly there was fire everywhere. Red and blue flames battling the darkness.

And it vanished. It got defeated. The mist disappeared and only two blades were still spinning. And they were royal blue.

Sevastion growled. He had lost. The mission failed. Boris would not be happy about it.

Stephania balled her fists before she opened them again and went to get her blade. When she stood up again. Her eyes were locked with Rika´s. "You had the choice. You turned into a pathetic weakling. You are not better than _them_." She pointed her head into Tyson's and the others direction. "Next time you will not awoke out of living hell!" With this she turned around an followed her brother and the others.

Kai watched them leave. "It is not over." He said emotionless while he called Dranzer back into his hand. Rika agreed quietly when Thunderstorm returned to her mistress. "No it just began…"

* * *

Here you go! Please, please tell me what you think.

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	19. We Won't tell you

Hello! Since my exams are now over I have more time to update! Maybe this chapter is a little boring but it explains the things in the last chap. And let´s see what Kai tells his friends about his relationship with Rika... ;)

**

* * *

**

**We won't tell you**

Kai watched them leave. "It is not over." He said emotionless while he called Dranzer back into his hand. Rika agreed quietly when Thunderstorm returned to her mistress. "No, it just began…"

* * *

_Mr. Dickinson's office_

"So they want you to pay for leaving BioVolt?" Ray asked gathering the pieces together. "Yeah." Kai said in a monotone voice.

Rika was standing next to the window looking outside. Her grey eyes were watching the clouds passing the blue sky. Tyson glanced over at her. _She is really good when it comes to beyblading… And she is very pretty I must add. _

She was wearing dark blue old used jeans and a dark grey simple shirt with long sleeves. Around her hips a double belt was wrapped. There was a small bag with a blue bird surrounded with blue flames printed on it. This was the place were she kept her beyblade. And there was also a holder for her launcher attached at her belt.

Around her neck she was wearing a silver chain with a pendant at it. The pendant was shaped like a phoenix. It was a gift by Kai and she was always wearing it.

Her eyes were loosing themselves in the sky. But still she was alert. She was not showing emotions. Not when she was with strangers. And even if they were Kai´s friends. For her they were still in a way strangers. One question brought her back into the reality of the office.

"You know…Rika from the abbey, right?" Tyson asked setting his eyes on his stoic team captain. The boy with the two toned hair was leaning next to the door against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kai closed his crimson eyes for a brief second before looking at Rika who had turned her head into his direction. Their eyes met.

-Flashback-

Kai was holding Rika close. They had three hours until they had to leave for the airport to fly to Japan.

"I don't like that idea." He said while gently stroking his cheek over her hair.

"Me either. But this way it is safer…" Rika said softly.

"And how do you think I can keep my hands away from you, Blue Bird?" Kai asked her half serious. She smiled when he called her "Blue Bird" it had been his nick for her since they had been children.

"You will find a way!" She said smirking slightly. She turned around slowly in his arms.

"Okay. I´ll try." Kai leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips.

-End of Flashback-

Kai turned his gaze away from her and turned it at his friends. He sighed. "No." There was a small silence. "We are childhood friends."

Dennis cracked an eyebrow. _Only half the truth…_

Tala just smirked and watched the reactions of Kai´s friends.

Kenny nearly dropped is holy laptop Dizzy while Max and Daichi stood there with their mouth wide open. Ray looked from Kai to Rika and then back to Kai. Childhood friends? Tyson was very confused as well and turned to Rika.

"Is that right…you two are Chil…childhood friends?" "Rika looked at the dragon master. "Yeah." She said simply. Meanwhile Hiro watched the whole scene silently from his place next to Mr Dickinson. But he was also surprised. Kai and a Childhood friend? That did somehow not fit. It was … unbelievable!

Unbelievable! That was exact the same thought that was rushing through Tyson's mind. On the other hand: Kai was not the talkative person. He always had kept his privacy and had still a lot of secrets. He had opened up to the group more and more but there were seemingly a lot of things he did not talk about…

"Why haven't you told us, Kai?" Ray asked his captain. "None of your business." Came the short emotionless reply.

Suddenly Max remembered something else….

He turned around to where Maxie was standing behind Logan´s wheelchair. "This Stephania girl was speaking of the Ivanov siblings." He said emphasising the last words of his sentence.

Every attention turned to Maxie. The girl was wearing a black motor jacket. Underneath she was wearing a red shirt. Her black hair was covering one third of her faces. When she felt everyone's eyes on her she rose her head to meet their eyes. Her black eyes were holding fire. Ray remembered that she had called a fire attack earlier that day when she was blading the friends of the Varsava siblings.

She reminded silent and was only matching their gazes. Then: "Got a problem with that?" Her voice was harsh and cold.

"No…no!" Tyson said quickly raising his hands in defence. "We were just surprised that Tala has a family. He never spoke of any family members."

"Cause it was never any of your business!" Tala said emotionless but a warning was swinging in his words. He did not want any further questions about him and his sister. It was already enough that they knew that e had a sister. They did not have to knew that Maxie and Tala were twins…

Rika took a step away from the window and walked over to Mr Dickinson's desk. She reached into the right pocket of her jeans. A white piece of paper was held out to Mr Dickinson. "Last time you asked me for this."

"You have not forgot?" Mr Dickinson asked slightly surprised taking the paper. "No."

The elderly man open the folded paper and looked at the sketch on it. His eyes widened slightly. This was far more than a simple drawing. It was a very detailed picture of a man with cold eyes. These eyes looked so lively and dangerous…

Slowly he put the paper down on his desk. "It is very realistic…" He said while looking up at the girl in front of him. She just shrugged. The gang walked closer toward the desk to get a good view of the picture. Hilary shivered. The man looked so cold and calculating…

"Who is that?" Kenny asked. "Raschka." Kai said quietly.

"Who?" Daichi asked turning around towards Kai who had not moved an inch. His eyes were closed again. "The second coach at the abbey beside Boris." Kai continued but something had changed in his voice. Ray watched him. Kai was holding back anger like he always did when the speech came to the abbey.

_There is so much he did not tell us…_ The tiger master thought.

Mr Dickinson rose his head and looked at Rika. "Tell me where the others are. The BBA will protect them."

Sharply Rika turned around and locked her eyes with the head of the BBA. "No." She said. "We will not tell you their names. We live separated. That's safer this way."

"Whose names?" Tyson asked curiously. "The names of the other kids from the abbey. You have heard this Sevastion. They started to hunt those who turned their backs at BioVolt several years ago. They want them punished. I think Raschka is the man who pushes is forward?" Mr Dickinson answered looking straight at Kai.

Kai pushed himself off the wall. "Possible. Rika and I …visited some guys back in Moscow. Sure is only that they are trying to get us back. But…" he continued when he saw the looks of the old man and his team. "We will not tell you any names. We do not need the help of the BBA. We always held it that way."

Rika looked down at Mr Dickinson. "After they went to catch me and Kai…" Suddenly she interrupted by Tyson. "They came after you? He yelled. "Why didn't you tell us this by now!"

"…we warned them." Rika continued ignoring Tyson's interruption. "If the BBA connects them their hidings will be revealed and they are forced back into this game."

"We have lived with it cover the years. We are all persons who love beyblading. But we all stopped with it. Except of Kai – and Rika." Dennis added. "Haven't you seen how surprised they were when Rika interfered? They thought she had stopped with this sport."

"Mr Dickinson we have really thought it over." Logan spoke up gently. "We will help you but don't try to help us."

Mr Dickinson started to speak but he was interrupted by a decided voice. "Please leave it. We won't tell you anything." Rika said and turned towards the door. "We made enough mistakes…" She continued silently.

Her hand reached for the doorknob. "Wait!" Tyson exclaimed behind her. Rika swiftly turned around. "I want to battle you! I want to see if you are really that good as Tala told us…"

The former abbey students in the room exchanged a look.

Rika smirked. "If you want to loose…"

* * *

Done! Next chapter will be the battle between Tyson and Rika.

Please leave a review!

Bye! LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	20. Ice Fire?

Hello! Sorry for the wait! Last time I tried to update the story it did not work...

It is already the 20th chapter! Hey! Thx for your reviews!

As promised the battle between Rika and Tyson. Let´s see who takes thewin...

And please tell me in your reviews if the story is lame andboring because the action startsso slowly... I really need to know!

Now enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ice Fire?**

* * *

- Last chapter - 

Her hand reached for the doorknob. "Wait!" Tyson exclaimed behind her. Rika swiftly turned around. "I want to battle you! I want to see if you are really that good as Tala told us…"

The former abbey students in the room exchanged a look.

Rika smirked. "If you want to loose…"

-End Last chapter-

* * *

A soft breeze was flowing through the air. The leaves of the trees were whispering. 

Outside the training's hall of the BBA Building a group of teens crowded around a grey beydish. A boy with dark blue hair prepared himself for his battle against a girl with dark brown hair that was brought up into a ponytail.

In her right hand she was holding a blue and silver beyblade. Her grey eyes were looking it over. A small smile appeared on her lips when her bitchip flashed. Thunderstorm was eager to battle.

"Are you two ready?" Ray asked. He made the announcer for this match. "Oh yes!" Tyson exclaimed while Rika only nodded shortly. Both bladers got into position. Tyson was smiling confidently. He would not loose this battle. He was still champion! Even if Kai had beaten him the last time the two battled against each other.

Their friends were grouped around the dish. Kai had his arms crossed in front of his chest as usual. Tala and Dennis were standing next to him along with Maxie and Logan. Logan had his black laptop on his knees. It had been some time since anyone had collected data from Rika´s battles. And Logan knew for sure that Rika _had _improved. Maxie just wanted to see the loudmouth beaten. _Always thinking he's the best…_

Hilary favoured Tyson to win. But on the other hand: Rika seemed to be very though. And when she was really as good as Kai…

Ray looked to at both opponents and then counted down. "One…Two…Three…Let it rip!" Within a second both blades were sent towards the dish and Rika´s attacked Tyson's before Dragoon even touched the ground of the dish. Tyson eyes widened slightly. He was angry at himself – he could have thought of that!

Rika smirked slightly but the rest of her face was holding no expression. She relaxed a bit. It would take some time until the match would force her to put more energy into it. Until that – she would wait. Kai smirked. He knew what she was up to. That would be fun…

Rika´s blade kept attacking Tyson's constantly and did not loose any of its spin.

_She blades just like Kai._ Tyson thought. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" With this the dragon beast rose and a strong hurricane formed itself in the dish. Rika glanced up at Tyson and than looked over at Kai. He responded her gaze and smirked. _I told you he would call his beats so soon…_

"In two seconds you will be out of the dish!" Tyson promised confidently.

"You think so?" Rika asked calmly. "Sure!" The boy responded.

"She has something up her sleeve…" Max stated while watching the battle. Suddenly he blinked. "Where is her blade? It disappeared!"

Tyson looked confused: Where had her blade suddenly gone? "Surprised?" A mocking tone in her voice mad Tyson look up. "Don't think that you can force me out of the dish that easily." She was smirking at him. "Kai said you were to confident of yourself. Now I think he was right." _He is far behind his power he can release and put into a battle. I want to battle the best of him!_ Her grey eyes were giving nothing away.

"Thunderstorm – you know hat to do!" Out of nowhere her blade reappeared and shot toward Dragoon – completely unaffected by the dragon's wind attack. It slammed into the white blade and brought it close to the edge of the dish. "Dragoon!" Tyson called his beast. And finally the dragon fought back. Rika smirked. That was what she wanted. "I will teach you!" Tyson exclaimed. "Dragoon is better than your beast!" And Dragoon attacked forcing her blue blade to back away.

At Tyson's words Kenny rose his head from the screen of his beloved laptop. "Tyson! Be careful! We don't know anything about her bitbeast!"

"That does not matter! I will defeat her anyway!" And right now it seemed as if Tyson's words were true. The blue blade was under great pressure and Dragoon constantly forced it closer to the edge of the dish. Tyson knew that he could not defeat her by trying to slow her speed.

_Why don't you call your beast?_ Tala thought. _You could take him out within seconds._

The red head looked over at his friend Kai. Kai looked not a bit surprised about Rika's actions.

"That's far better." Rika sated suddenly. "What?" Tyson asked surprised. The girl he was blading against did not look worried about her upcoming loss.

"Now we can speed things up, don't you think?" Rika continued quietly. Ray raised an eyebrow at this. Maxie smirked. "Finally!" She said. Logan glanced at his data and then turned his eyes back to the battle.

"Thunderstorm – Back Top!" She called for her blade that was rotating dangerously at the edge of the dish. Suddenly her blade back away even more. Everyone expected that it would fall out of the dish but it turn in the air and landed safely behind Dragoon in the dish. The group gasped – except Kai, Tala, Dennis and Logan of course.

"Told you would not force me out of the dish easily!" Rika smirked at the truly shocked Tyson. "Thunderstorm. Time to show him which element you control!" the bitchip of Rika's blue and silver blade flashed in a light blue light. And then blue flames erupted around the blade. Few at first but the flames grew and they rose up to the sky wheeling around each other. They were coloured in different blue colours.

A flash of dark blue light shot from the bitchip towards the sky. Out of it a majestic bird formed itself. A pair of large wings were spread high above their heads. A long blue and silver tail whipped through the air. Blue feathers were playing with the wind. Dark eyes opened holding a wild and uncontrollable fire inside of them. A triumphant cry came from the bird beak. And the dark eyes turned towards the dragon on the ground.

Tyson gasped unbelievingly. To say that his friends were shocked and surprised would be an understatement.

A great phoenix was flying through the air.

"Thunderstorm! Ice Fire!" Rika said quietly. "Tyson! Watch out!" Max called towards his best friend. With these words Tyson was back into reality. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" He screamed. The Hurricane formed out of wind met blue flames wheeling around each other. They reached the white blade and engulfed it. Tyson watched with wide eyes and he felt a coldness around him he could not tell where it came from.

The flames let go of the white blade and it had stopped spinning. The other blade was still spinning steadily next to it. Dragoon had returned to his chip and above their heads the great phoenix was still flying his rounds before it returned to his bitchip as well.

The dragon had lost his battle against the phoenix.

Rika called her blade back and it flew close pass her right cheek when she caught it with her left hand. The sharp edges of her attack ring were shimmering in the sun light.

"I lost." Tyson said and bent down to pick up his blade. When he touched his blade he jerked his hand away. "Is it that hot?" Hilary asked him. "No…no. It is cold as ice." The boy with the blue hair replied bewildered. He looked up at Rika with a perplexed expression on his face. "How did you do that?"

Rika shrugged lightly. "I freezed it and with this stopped his spin."

"But fire can't freeze things! It melts them, right chief?"

"Mostly." Kai answered Tyson's question before Kenny was able to open his mouth. "But Rika does not always walk that line." With this he looked at Rika and they shared a look. No words left her lips but she smiled lightly in return.

* * *

I really hoped you guys liked it. See you soon and please leave a review! 

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	21. Sky, Tokyo, Paris

Hey! Strange title mmmhmm? Just read. And enjoy!

* * *

**Sky, Tokyo, Paris**

"They are working on a new system right now." Logan said quietly looking at his friends. Tala turned to look at him his eyebrows risen questioningly. "How do you know?" Logan mixed a smirk and a grin and replied: " Hacked their computer system last night."

"They were able to beat the Heavy Metal System last time they fought Tyson and his friends. Our Personality System was able to stop them but next time…" Rika trailed off.

„Next time they will shatter us!" Dennis spoke up while looking over the garden of the Granger dojo. To the Russians it had went unnoticed that Tyson was standing just around the corner listening to their conservation quietly.

Kai sighed heavily. His bangs were covering up his eyes. "Then we have to come up with a new system… Rika?" He looked up. The girl with the grey shrugged. "Yeah. Only way to take, I think. But I have not come up with an idea since now."

Maxie grunted. "Great. Here we are babysitting a group of half-grown up children which Kai actually calls his 'friends' . We will have to battle BioVolt again and have no system running on our blades that would stand a chance in battling them." Her voice had turned very sarcastic during her speech.

Logan gave her a brief smile and stated dryly. "If you want to sum things up – you're right." Rika paid less attention on the conservation. She tackled her mind with hundreds of questions searching for a way out. They had to keep everyone out of this…but this grew more and more impossible the more she thought about it.

Maybe… no…but when it was the only way… maybe she would not be pleased – on the other hand she had said that she would help out at any costs.

"I'll call Sky." Rika said. The others were now looking at her. "Can she help?" Kai asked her. Rika shrugged. "Who else?"

The others thought it over for a moment then nodded in acceptation. It was worth a try…

Meanwhile Tyson rubbed his head and returned inside. _Who was Sky? _Tyson knew it would be useless if he went to ask Kai and the other Russians. They were all very secretive. Even Dennis - who seemed to be very open minded and humorous - excluded himself from Tyson and the group. And Tyson would have to admit that he had ears dropped the conservation. And that would definitely not turn out well for the dragon master that was sure.

* * *

A great building in the city of Tokyo. A great staircase leading towards the glass front doors. The blue sky had turned to several bright colours of red, yellow and orange. In about an hour the lamps would enlighten the city.

Rika was leaning against a street lamp. Her eyes were fixed on the entrance to the great building. It was an office from a company which was dealing with high teach and computer software. It was the H & H Company.

From time to time the front doors opened and people came out hurrying home after a long day of work. Rika paid no attention to them. She waited patiently. That was one of her strongest character traits. Patience. But behind all patience was a lot of fire ready to break out if needed.

A young woman at the age of nineteen stepped through the doors. She was sloppy dressed and would normally never fit into a company of high standards. But still she worked there as the identification card told that was clamped at her jacket. Her jacket was black and underneath she was wearing a light violet shirt and a pair of old used baggy trousers. Her light silver shimmering hair stuck out messy around her head as if it had never met a brush.

The woman walked down the stairs rummaging inside of her yellow and black backpack. She rose her hand and fixed a bang of her light hair behind her ear and suddenly looked up her eyes instantly focusing on Rika.

A look of surprise crossed her face for a moment but it vanished quickly. Rika pushed herself away from the street lamp and walked towards the girl. The girl closed her backpack forgetting what she was searching for and walked towards Rika.

It only took them several seconds to approach each other before the stopped in front of each other. Their eyes locked and they were staring at each other for a moment searching in the eyes of the other. Suddenly the girl with the light hair wrapped her arms quickly around Rika embracing her into a hug. Several seconds passed by until Rika returned it. It had been over a year since they had seen each other.

* * *

On the side of Tokyo a group of Russians met. Sevastion was sitting on his motorcycle while his girlfriend Maria Petrovich was sitting behind him. Stephania was there leaning against a wall plying with one of her blood red strands of hair. Further there were two boys packed with muscles.

A cell phone rang and Sevastion reached inside the pocket of his black coat. "Yes?… Yes, Sir!…no, sir…-yes, yes of course! Sir!" The Russian flicked the cell phone shut. "Raschka?" Maria asked him. Sevastion nodded. "He is angry. We should have taken them out by now. There is something running in France. He did not want to tell me. He said we should leave the city for a few days…" "What? But then we can't complete the mission!" Stephania exclaimed. "I want my revenge!"

"You know that most of all I want that Hiwatari gets what he deserves!" Sevastion answered his anger and hate clearly in his voice. "But the orders came directly from Voltaire!"

One of the other two boys cursed loud and kicked against the wall with full force leaving it damaged behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Paris, France, a girl with two toned hair walked down an avenue. Her light crimson eyes were thoughtful. These days her thoughts often went towards her brother and the girl she called her best friend.

A cheering voice brought her back to reality. "Are you daydreaming, again?" The young woman next to her asked. Her long light blonde her was falling down her back in shimmering waves. Her clear blue eyes were sparkling. She was one of those girls which got the attention of any man. She was a beauty and many said she would look just like an angel from heaven.

"Sorry." Kaiko said quietly. But still a worried sigh escaped her lips. "Hey! Don't worry! Kai and Rika will do fine! Remember? Last time Rika called she said that the Ivanov siblings, Dennis and Logan were there, too." Kaiko glanced at the one year older girl.

"But…" She tried but was instantly interrupted. "They are fine." Alica emphasised. She put her right arm around the younger girl. "They are tough and got through worse…" "Yeah. I know and you are right…" Kaiko gave in and tried a smile which the other responded. "Let's head back!" The blonde said and brushed her hair out of her face.

* * *

Danger! I felt as if more action was needed. The REAL action I want to happen in this story. But I had to introduce some things first.

Please review! If you have any ideas for the story - tell me! I would be happy!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	22. A weakling in their eyes

Hello! Thx for your reviews HeartlessDevil:)

Sorry, but this chapter really sucks andI really dont like it.The end is far better.At first I wanted to add this part some chapters later but I thought it would be better here so the chap is not completly a mess.

So please be patient. The next chap is ready as well and better than this!

Anyway: Enjoy...

* * *

**A weakling in their eyes**

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi were sitting in the backyard of the dojo. Kenny was still trying to repair Max's blade whichw as still pretty damaged from the battle against the BioVolt bladers. Silently Kai and Tala had joined them and even Maxie, Logan and Dennis had shown up. Rika was missing and Tyson remembered the conversation he had overheard yesterday. The dragon master watched his friends.

Kai was lying in the grass his arms crossed behind his head and a sheet of grass between his lips. Tala was sitting cross-legged there not far away from his friend. Next to him his sister was resting the weight of her body on her hands while leaning back. Her eyes were fixed on a point somewhere in the sky. She was wearing a blood red shirt along with her black jeans.

Dennis was talking with Max and joking around. He seemed to be carefree his eyes sparkling with humour and fun. "…Kai told me that you freak out when there is some candy around?" Max pouted embarrassed. "Really? I just like candy and sugar in any form." Max glanced over at Kai. Dennis followed his look and called for Kai. "Hey, Hiwatari!"

"Hn?" Came the answer shortly. "Have you got some candy? I want to test it on your friend!" Dennis asked trying to hold back his laughter while he watched Max expression of mention of the word "candy".

Kai answered in Russian his voice rid of any emotion but a smirk was on his face. "Really?" Dennis asked curiously in English. Kai spoke up again – again in Russian. "Alright, alright! I will leave him alone!" Dennis said hurriedly. "I don't want to mess with you, because Max Tate can't participate in training…"

A soft tipping could be heard and Tyson Granger turned his head away from Dennis and Max and found Logan typing on his laptop. But not so furious like Kenny was doing normally. But right now the chief was caught up in a conversation with Ray about a new technique that seemed worth to consider about it.

Logan rose his eyebrows at something on his screen. Then shook his head in dislike. Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes. Maxie looked up at him and cracked an eyebrow questioningly. Logan looked at her and then again shook his head. "No way." He said.

Tyson leaned his head and upper body forward as if to hear things more clearly.

Kai opened his crimson eyes. They seemed to be darker than usual. "No way?" He asked looking up into the sky. "Nope." Logan sighed again. "It seems useless. No system I can think of is strong enough to stand a real chance against the BioVolt blades."

Kai closed his eyes_. But there had to be some system that would work. They just had to find it. To think it up…_

"Never thought you guys are to beaten that easily." The voice of an unknown girl spoke up. She was sloppy dressed and had light silver hair. From her shoulder hang a yellow and black backpack. A small smile was on her lips.

"Right." Kai responded dryly without looking at the young woman. "And you have the answers right at hand I suppose?" He asked ironically. "No, Hiwatari. But maybe I will come up it with something. Be sure of that." She promised completely ignoring his bad mood as if she was used to it.

At this point Rika interrupted the conversation. Sharply turning at Kai's friends the BBA Revolution she introduced the newcomer. "Skylar Petroeva. She is a programmer. "Hi!" Sky said as she turned to the boys. "Call me Sky. All my friends call me that."

That's Sky… Tyson thought remembering the conversation between the Russians the day before. The dragon master got to his feet and extended his hand to the girl. "Tyson." He said with a wide grin on his face. Sky hesitated for a moment before she took Tyson's hand. "I know." She said. "Television." She added and also nodded towards the others.

Behind her Dennis had also got to his feet and walked up behind her. "Long time no see." He said and Sky turned around to face him. "Have I missed you?" She asked herself tilting her head to the side. "Have I really missed _you_ Klirkov? – No, yes, maybe." With that she walked around the grinning boy and walked up to Logan and Maxie. Only casting Tala a short glance and an "Ivanov." Tala just grunted in reply and so did his sister. Sky flung herself next to Logan on the ground.

She grabbed for her backpack and pulled out a laptop and flipped it open. "Should we start?" She asked the young man in the wheelchair. "Sure." Logan replied with a little more hope in his voice than before. Now he was not the only one to think something up…

Ray watched the scene playing in front of him with curiosity. He was unable to put the girl Sky in the right place. She knew the Russians and as she had a slight accent herself she might be Russian as well. Plus she knew the Russians and vice versa. On the other hand she did not really fit in. She was sloppy and a bit ugly even. A programmer. What had she to do with the abbey and the whole affair around it?

New secrets. Ray sighed. It was not getting easier. Kai had always been full of secrets and had always been a mystery for his friends even through he had changed over the passed years. But now? There were more mysteries and secrets as ever.

* * *

When the night fell over the Granger's dojo Tyson's grandfather prepared rice balls for them. Sky thanked him with a smile on her lips. Like Dennis she was more open than the others. They just nodded slightly and accepted the food.

They all had settled in the living room of the dojo. Rika was sitting in the windowsill, Kai and Tala leaning against different walls with crossed arms. Maxie silently joined her brother her eyes fixed on some spot outside on of the windows. Dennis was sitting in an armchair and Sky was on the ground her laptop on her legs whose she had crossed Indian style.

Logan was at the table also typing on his computer. The BBA Revolution were sitting on the ground or were seated on the sofa.

Daichi watched the Russians and often his eyes wandered towards Logan. Then he could not help and asked him bluntly and without any feeling of tact. "Logan?" The young man turned to look at the shorter boy with red hair. "Yeah?" "Why are you in a wheelchair?" Silence feel over the room when Max and Tyson stopped talking. Ray sweat dropped at Daichi's comment. Was he that stupid?

Logan turned his eyes away and looked back at the light blue screen of his laptop. There was no readable emotion in his eyes. Kai rose his head and death glared at the questioner. Maxie started to opened her mouth a threat on her lips when Tala grabbed her arm roughly stopping her from doing so. Her angered gaze turned towards her brother. Ice blue met pitch black.

"Sorry!" Daichi exclaimed when he realised that he had hit a nerve but he was surprised when Logan's answer came. "It's alright… It happened at the abbey… They tested some drugs on me. – They were unsure of the side effects." Logan fell silent but his eyes were not moving from Daichi's.

"You've been at the abbey?" Ray asked surprised. Logan just nodded in response. "After that…accident…I was forced out. They intended on…intended to vanish me from the world's surface – but they were not successful. I had luck and some great friends inside and outside the abbey." At this words Logan looked over at Kai and Rika both seemingly ignoring the last of his comment.

"I was and still am a weakling in their eyes. We all are."

* * *

Please leave a review!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	23. Heaven ablaze in our eyes

Hey! As promised the next chapter! Itcontains a hint of Kai and Rika but also reveals something of the past!

**Disclaimer:** The song mentioned isn't mine. (And before you ask: Everything else isn't mine, too - except plot and OCs ;) )

Please enjoy and leave a review afterwards!

* * *

**Heaven ablaze in our eyes**

The first rays of the sun touched the ground. Slowly she walked next to the water which was reflecting the early morning light. The air was clear and still cool from the night. The sky coloured in different colours. The clouds of the night had gone away.

The young woman made her way towards the edge of the docks. Her eyes were wandering around taking in the image of the new born day. Her eyes were thoughtful maybe even more than usual. She loved the early morning. But today she could not be really happy with it.

She felt somehow restless and what was tormenting her even more was that she did not know why.

Two days before she had introduced Sky to the group. They had accepted her from the beginning. Now she was working with Logan to develop a new Beyblade System that would work against the one the BioVolt bladers were about to use.

Kai had started to train his team once again. He was as strict as ever and ever a bit more than in the past. Tyson and Daichi were complaining like always and Max was constantly crying for sugar. Ray did what he had to do silently. He did not ask questions because he seemed to understand the situation.

Yesterday Rika had surprised Kenny while he was trying to find something about the ex-students of the abbey. About those who were kept out of the affair. She had stopped him from doing so and had promised when he tried again he would have to pay the consequences.

Rika sighed and he thoughts went to those whose were spread all over the world. She had warned them that BioVolt was regaining power once again. They were alert and fully aware of the dangers. Rika hoped that Alicia and Kaiko were safe in Paris. She trusted both of them. Alicia knew the dangers and would know when it was time to leave.

For some seconds Rika closed her eyes. She felt the cool wind against her skin and she focused her ears on the wind. For some minutes she just stood there. But it was not really relaxing though. Rika did not move when she heard soft footsteps approach her. She knew who it was.

"Hey." His voice made her open her eyes once again. A ghost like smile was on his lips when she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Hey." She responded. Her voice only a whisper. She returned to look at the ocean in front of her. Silence fell between the two. They felt safe in each others presence.

Rika's thoughts were wandering around. She tried to avoid a certain topic but she could not stop her thoughts from travelling to those areas of her mind she wanted to forget. She was forced to remember the dream of the night and it still made her shiver slightly. Everybody else would not have noticed but Kai did.

"What about?" He asked. Rika sighed involuntarily. "You know me just too well…" Kai glanced at her and smirked. "Never try hiding something from me, Aurika Haleth. It is useless." Rika responded his glance and rolled her eyes slightly. "This time I have to admit that you are correct, Hiwatari."

"Thanks." Kai's smirk turned wider. Then he became serious again. "So what was it about?" He asked her. Rika turned her eyes away from the young man she had learned to love. "Just memories." But both knew that these were not just memories…

Kai gave her time. Some time had passed and the sky turned more blue before Rika finally spoke up. "It was about the night the abbey was blown up…and about the days after that." Kai gave no response. He knew what Rika was talking about…

* * *

- Flashback -

The stones were shaking. The walls cracked. A water-pipe had broken and the icy water was flowing through the corridor. The footsteps of heavy army boots could be heard in every storey. There was still water flowing from the broken pipe. A shadow fell on the water on the floor. The shadow of a young boy at the age of thirteen. His was clad in black clothes with a silvery symbol on the left side of his chest. The two letters "BV". They were shimmering in shadowy corridor.

Slate bangs were covering the boys eyes. His hands were clenched into fists. His right hand holding a beyblade. A blood red aura around it. A second shadow fell next to the one of the boy. He did not turn around but he rose his head looking forward through the tunnel like corridor. His eyes were glazed.

The second shadow belonged to a also thirteen year old girl. He hair was brought back into a thick braid. She was wearing the same military clothes like the boy next to her but next to her "BV" emblem there was a second one in blood red colour, only one capital letter: "X"

She too was holding a launcher and a glowing blade. The dark water around their feet was dabbling on the ground ghostly. But they did not care. They were caring for nothing but themselves. Or so they had been told to. Several other figures appeared behind them. They were all students of the abbey. Their eyes darkened. The emblem shimmering in the dim light of the flickering ceiling lamps. Their glass was shattered from a strong impact.

The boy with the slate bangs stepped forward leading the group through the corridor. The girl was close behind him. The others following shortly after glancing into the corridors to the left and the right. Their boots were making splashing noise on the water. Above their heads electricity was glimmering dangerously. But they paid no attention and kept on walking forward.

Suddenly two man were blocking the way. Guards. They were shouting something in Russian but couldn't finish their speech because a boy with red hair had launched his blade. It was flying directly at the two guards.

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice_

They had been thought how to kill. But their so called teachers would never have guessed that they could use this knowledge against the guards or themselves.

The two guard fell down to the ground into the water. But they were not dead. Only knocked out cold. The students were no murderers.

They continued to their walk kicking the guards out of the way. They were still in the underground levels. Here were just the cells and the laboratories. A staircase appeared out of the darkness in front of them. Their way out. But there were guards and the students did not hesitate.

_Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
_

_This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime_

It was a quick and straight battle. The guards were down within seconds, they had been complete perplexed.

The boy with the slate hair turned around while the other were already running up the stairs. The corridor they had passed was empty. There were only the guards at his feet. The water on the floor was shimmering in the flickering light. Small explosions could be heard and seen.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head. It was the girl. Her eyes unreadable. But he knew she understood. "They are no longer here." The boy nodded shortly. And it was still not over yet. The two turned and were the last ones that left the underground levels.

They had reached the first floor. It seemed empty. Their eyes were wandering around searching for the exit. The red head was the first who decided which corridor was to take. A girl with pitch black hair followed him quietly. The others hesitated for a moment but when the boy with the slate hair and the girl with grey eyes followed him all of them went the same way.

They spoke no words. But around them it was not silent. The walls were cracking and there were small explosion were the electricity system was destroyed. The group turned around several corners. The two boys – the one with red and the one with the slate hair leading the way. They reached a great hall. It was pure luck because it was the entrance hall. These hall they had all only seen once through all of the time they had been at the abbey. On their first day they had been brought through the front doors. Mostly when it was night.

And it was night again. Behind the windows of the hall they could only see darkness and the light of the city. Outside meant freedom. But their way was blocked. About twenty guards were standing in the hall waiting for them. Two men stepped in front of the guards. It were Boris and Raschka. The two men leading this place. The right hands of Voltaire Hiwatari. They were angry. Very angry. "Did you thought you could just walk out of here?" Raschka teased them a cruel smirk on his face. "Never thought you were that stupid."

The man received no answer. The group only made themselves ready for a fight. They were outnumbered. They were thirteen. Thirteen teens with the wish to get out. More guards appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"There is no way out." Boris cold voice made the boy with slate hair look up. "Not for you Kai. And not for one of your friends."

Kai turned his head to the side. There stood the red head at his left side and the girl with grey eyes on his right side. Behind them were the others. Kai's hands clenched into fists. His grip on the blade in his hand got stronger. He felt the power of the BitBeast within it. But he still felt another presence in his pocket. A fiery one. Not like the cold and dangerous one in his hand. But he had made his choice before he knew it.

He rose his readied launcher and knew that the girl was there mirroring his movements. Boris and Raschka seemed to be surprised. The boy with slate hair did not turn away but spoke with a husky voice to the red head. The men would never hear what was spoken because in the exact moment the red head stated to turn around two blades were launched. The bitchips glowing blood red. Seeking for blood once more.

_Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul  
_

Four blades crashed against stone walls. The wall cracked and fell into pieces. Eleven left the building while two stayed behind. The former abbey students were running into the night. Soft grass under their feet. The air was cold and freezing but they did not mind.

The red head turned his head to look over his shoulder. In this moment the old building exploded. They were thrown down to the ground because of the great impact. Fire was raising towards the black sky. One lonely star glittering down at the children on the ground. The moon was half and pale. They were just sitting there watching their past turn into ruins and ashes blown away by the wind.

_Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) _

_  
For your soul _

The sky turned red and the first morning light met them while they were just watching. They could not tell _what_ they felt. They were even unsure if they felt _anything_.

Two dark figures formed themselves. The red hot flames were framing them. They were slowly approaching the group which was now risen again to their feet.

The two were the best students of the abbey. A boy and a girl.

He had slate two-toed hair and she had unreadable grey eyes.

They joined the group and the red head placed his hand on the shoulder of the boy. His eyes met crimson ones. The girl with black hair met the gaze of the girl with grey eyes. But they spoke no words and turned around to look one last time at their past. Then they turned around and walked away. It was not over yet. They would have to hide in the underground…

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I really hoped you liked this one! Please tell me! 

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	24. I forgot what to say

Hey folks! Wow I have three new reviewers! That's great! I'm happy that you liked the story so far.Thanks to all of you.

Loves Loners: I agree. There will be more about it in the following chaps.

HeartlessDevil: There will me more of Logan in the following chaps. And about the drugs BioVolt used at their students.

beyblade-rocks: The song is called "Wings Of A Butterfly" by HIM. Rika and Kai: The team will find out sooner or later - that's my secret. But a hint: Watch out for Ray and Tala. But first the team has to meet someone else. (In this chap!)

Okay. What's this chap about? It is definatly the longest one till now. I have thought about different ways how to write it out and this is what had become out of it! I wanted to push the action forward and there are a few surprises inside this chap. It also contains some thoughts from Rika about the team. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**I forgot what to say**

Slowly the two figures approached the dojo. It was eight o'clock sharp in the morning when they reached their destiny. When they arrived at the backyard Ray had successfully dragged his other team-mates out of bed. But deep inside he hoped that soon Kai would return to do this. The captain was the best to wake up Tyson.

The Russians had shown up about half an hour ago when Kai and Rika also joined them. Tyson was surprised that they showed up together because normally Kai was always the type to stay away from others. And he always showed up alone. He even preferred not to sleep at the dojo this time. He and his friends had preferred staying at the BBA Building in town where there were a few rooms beybladers could occupy when needed.

Despite of the BBA Revolution's surprise the other Russians seemed not surprised at all that the two showed up together.. Dennis greeted them first. "Hello you two!" He smiled at them. "Some news?" Ray rose an eyebrow at that. _News?_

But Kai just shock his head. There was nothing to tell the others. And Kai was very happy with that. New news would mean that there was new danger and the phoenix wielder was not in the mood for such… _things_.

Grandpa was calling from inside that breakfast was ready and the group managed to get inside. After Tyson, of course, who had run inside at the word "breakfast" while screaming "FOOD!"

Rika shrugged off her black jacket she was wearing and flung it over the couch before she went to sit in between Kai and Tala. When all were seated round the table Rika asked Sky quietly if there had been any improvement but Sky just shook her head disappointed. "No."

Rika nodded and turned back to her coffee. It was not bad – the coffee- but not really the way she liked it. Her eyes wandered over the faces around the table and she had to suppress a tiny smile. She had grown to like Kai's Japanese friends.

With Ray it was easy. He was very nice towards her always calm and caring about each member of the team. Rika always watched slightly amused when he made Kai speak to him. Being only lightly younger than his team captain made it easier for him also he was more mature than the rest of the team. And he was a strong and quick blader. Rika made a mental memo to blade Ray and to test if he was able to stand Thunderstorm's speed.

Rika's thoughts wandered over to the American of the group. He was the always-happy-guy. Maybe because he was constantly eating sugar and seemed high all the time. He could not hide that he had fallen for Emily. Rika smirked. But she was no matchmaker. Maxi too was worth being on the team. Rika knew that he had a strong defence. His water attacks were – even rarely used – powerful. Perhaps with a few changes of his attack ring… Rika smirked. She knew who would like to blade the blonde boy in front of her. _You will meet I'm sure of that._

Her eyes wandered over to Tyson and Daichi. The two were very alike. Right now they were having a contest who could eat faster. Grey eyes rolled at that. Disgusting. Really. Rika felt burning eyes on her and she glanced to her right to meet Kai's gaze. He smirked. "Get used to it." Rika took a sip of her coffee while slightly nodding towards the two teens. "Deficient education." "Who to you accuse of that?" Kai replied with his face expressionless as always but in his deep crimson eyes there was a faint glint of amusement. Rika smirked. "Team captain, who else?" Kai seemed to think about it for a moment. "Not in my opinion." Rika rolled her eyes at that and turned back to observing Kai's team-mates.

Their whole conversation had been very quietly spoken. But Tala was non the less slightly smirking at their gentle bickering. And on the opposite of the table golden eyes were flashing between the boy and the girl. The eyes of the neko-jin. _I haven't seen Kai so relaxed. He is so open towards Rika…They share a deep friendship by the looks of it…_

Tala had looked up and had caught the Chinese watching the two. He saw the line of thoughts in Ray's eyes and smirked. _You would never think of the truth…_ Yeah, Tala Ivanov was amused. Indeed. He glanced over at Kai and Rika. The two were doing a great job acting just like friends. They never touched each other. If Tala would not have known better he would have fallen for that play…

Meanwhile Rika was still watching Tyson and Daichi eating. Herself she was not touching the food. She was not hungry. That was nothing unusual after a night which was spent dreaming about the past at the abbey. But she felt better than in the early mornings. Telling Kai had eased the feeling.

The older dragon wielder had become one of Kai's best friend even when Kai would have never agreed to that. Rika was sometimes still surprised how Tyson had believed in Kai returning to the team. Kai had dropped the team several times but Tyson had always welcomed him back with arms wide open. And Kai had started to open up bit by bit.

Rika's eyes travelled over to Hillary. She liked the girl somehow. And that had a great meaning because Rika had stopped trusting strangers a long time ago… The girl with brown hair was right now yelling at Tyson because of his eating habits. _I really should find a matchmaker for them to make them shut up. The yelling is getting on my nerves already. I don't know how Kai stands this all day…_

At the end of the table the chief and Emily were seated. In front of them was Dizzy. The two were already working at some data. Ever now and then Emily would cast a glance towards her blonde compatriot. _Hell, two couples at one table. Great! Work for you Alicia!_ Rika shrugged her shoulders in defeat and returned to her coffee.

Dennis was just talking to grandpa Granger when the ringing of a cell-phone broke the nearly joyful atmosphere. The ringing came from a black jacket lying on the couch. Tala looked at Kai. Both had recognised it. It was Rika's. The girl between the two boys had stiffened at the sound.

Again the cell-phone was ringing urging to be answered. Dennis spoke out was the other Russians were thinking. "They are not supposed to call! Unless…" The wheat blonde boy fell silent when Rika rose to her feat pushing her chair backwards.

The Bladebreakers were surprised and watched her going over to her jacket and reaching inside one of the pockets. All conversation had stopped and a threateningly atmosphere was hanging over the whole group.

"Yeah?" Rika answered her phone. Her back was at the group. Quietly she listened. "Leave." She said her voice emotionless but commanding. "Logan will book you a flight." At once Logan rolled back from the table and opened his laptop. Then Rika turned around to look at him. "Two flights." Her eyes shifted towards Kai's crimson orbs. "From Paris." Her voice sounded strange. "The next flight possible."

Kai saw the emotions in her eyes. Not only worry but fear. And the question directed at him. But the phoenix could not answer. He just starred into her eyes questioning them if it was really true. And Rika shook her head lightly and slowly answering his question while she looked directly into his eyes.

Kai felt fear rise inside of him. Fear of loosing his sister. Rika and he had thought she was safe in Paris. Alicia was a great friend and could be trusted fully. Trying to convince himself that everything would turn out well he nodded towards Rika that he was alright.

Logan was the first one to speak. "I booked flight #4526987; the boarding starts in an hour. The plane starts off towards Athens." A questioning look at Rika who nodded transferring the information to her friend on the other end of the line. "Call before you are boarding."

Slowly she let her hand fall down and then she flipped the cell-phone shut with a soft sigh. Her eyes were closed for a brief moment. When they opened once again there was anger inside of them. "Bastards!" Her voice was vibrating slightly.

"Who was that?" Tyson asked. He felt that there were no good news. "Alicia. They tracked her down." Dennis was the one to answer trying to keep his control. When he looked up into their eyes he continued. "She and another friend of us." Dennis fell silent quickly glancing at Kai whose bangs were covering his eyes. The boy with the slate hair had left his place at the table and was currently looking out of the window.

The Bladebreakers were still confused and even Ray could not quite figure out what was going on. It was Sky who gave them answers but still sparing out a certain topic. "Alicia is Dennis girlfriend. BioVolt wants her to use her as pressure against us." No words was spoken about Kaiko Hiwatari, a more worth target. If BioVolt would get her, BioVolt would be able to claim both Kai and Rika…

Rika was starring thoughtful into space before she flicked her cell-phone open once more. She pressed several buttons and then hesitated before she started to write a short message. _Alicia's hiding discovered_. More words were not needed as warning. Pressing some other buttons the message was sent off towards several people spread all over the world. Moments later several former BioVolt students received news they never wanted to get…

Rika looked up and turned her head towards Kai. The boy slowly turned around to look back at his friends. His crimson were holding a burning spirit. The spirit of a fighter. Tala rose from his chair meeting his friend's eyes with icy blue.

A smirk found it's way towards the boy with the red hair. "If they want the hunt – they will get it!" His voice was strong and fearless. Maxie's wandered to her brother. She had been silent all the time. But she was nodding. She was never been the one to be patient. That character trait was fitting Rika Haleth way better.

* * *

_International Airport, Tokyo_

Hours had passed and night had fallen over Tokyo. But the airport of Tokyo was still crowded with people. In the middle of the hectic mass of people a group stood waiting.

Standing there with his hands stuffed inside his pockets was Kai. His bangs were covering his eyes once more. Next to him Rika was resting her back against a pillar. She had her hands placed behind her back resting her weight on them. Not far away stood a boy with dark red hair his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sitting on one of the seats in the hall was Dennis looking impatiently at the clock above their heads.

Along with them were two members of the BladeBreakers. Tyson and Ray had insisted to come along although Tala had wanted them to stay behind at the BBA Building. Finally Kai had silently stopped Tala.

"Flight #4526987 from Athens just arrived at the airport." A voice cracked through a loudhailer on the ceiling. Dennis jumped to his feet instantly and started pacing around until Tala shoot him a death glare.

It took another twenty minutes until the first people walked though arrival gate number 15. Tyson and Ray were very curious about the arriving strangers. They did not know that they were up to the greatest surprise ever.

Tyson could feel the tension still clinging in the air. Kai had been holding an icy mask the whole day and Dennis had been pacing around like he had been caught in a cage. Normally he was the one of the Russians to enlighten the mood a little but now a great dark cloud was hanging above his head.

Something caught the blonde Russian's attention. He stood straight and released a sigh of pure relief. His eyes were never leaving a young blonde woman making her way through the crowd. Her long hair was reaching her back and was now open. Her eyes were a light blue and right now searching for her friends. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans accompanied with a simple yellow top along with a white blouse over it. Slung over her shoulder was her black travel bag.

Behind another girl appeared into view. She was wearing a pair of loose trousers. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved simple shirt and wrapped around her waist she was wearing a black tracksuit top with green stripes on it. He hair was hidden by a baseball cap like Tyson's but hers was black. It was also shadowing her face.

Dennis slowly took a few steps forward. The blonde woman had seen him and relief was clearly on her face. A smile on her lips she walked up to the group and her boyfriend. Several man turned around to look at her but she had no time for them. Their gazes were not bothering her she did not even notice them. Her eyes were washing over her friends and for a moment she met Rika's eyes.

Dennis walked towards her and when they met he pulled her into a strong but gentle hug after she had rested her travel bag on the ground. She closed her eyes relieved that now the heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Rika pushed herself off the pillar and stepped next Kai who was only having eyes for his sister. Kaiko was walking straight at his direction walking passed the couple which now shared a passionate kiss.

She rose her head slightly so her brother could see the smile on her lips. Suddenly, only a few meters away from Kai, she dropped her travel bag to the ground and flung herself into his arms which wrapped themselves around her slender form.

Rika stood there a tiny smile gracing her lips while Tala smirked at the sight. Tyson and Ray just stood there with eyes wide and the mouths open unable to move. Frozen to the spot. They could not believe Kai hugging_ a girl_…! The world must have come to an end!

Kai's eyes were shadowed by his bangs but he was holding his sister close. Kaiko had buried her face into his soft white scarf. She was fighting her tears and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt happy now that she was back with her brother. Her brother who would defend her no matter what. Like Rika. Slowly Kaiko backed away from her brother. Her light crimson eyes were sparkling with joy and it made Kai smile one of those rare smiles.

"Kept up your training?" Kai asked. Kaiko rolled her eyes. "Missed you too, big brother!" With that she removed his arms and wrapped hers around Rika. The older girl returned the embrace. Rika, too, was smiling. Their hug was not lasting long. When they parted Rika placed the index finger of her right hand under the chin of the girl in front of her and looked her closely in the eyes. Unshed tears came into view.

Rika smiled slightly before she softly started speaking. "Hey, little one… No tears – there is no need for them." Her unreadable mask was slipping back just like Kai's. "Grrh!" Kaiko replied through gritted teeth. "You'll two will never ever change!" Rika and Kai exchanged a glance before they noticed the younger girl shrug her shoulders. "But I don't want you to change on the other hand." Light crimson eyes moved between dark crimson ones and grey eyes.

Dennis and Alicia finally had turned to look at the other reunion and smiled at the sight. Rika and Kai protectively framing the younger one.

A grunt made the three turn around. Kaiko did not hesitate and walked towards Tala. He was one head taller than herself but she did not fear the cold exterior. She had seen the boy laugh together with her beloved brother. "Tala!" She greeted him. "Hn." Was her only reply.

"No changes either." Kaiko smiled and turned around swiftly. During that process her cap managed to fall from her head. In the consequence her slate hair fell down freely. Kaiko bent down to pick her cap up once again. When she stood again her eyes met the ones of Tyson and Ray.

The two were shocked even more. Now it was obvious who she was related with. Her light blue hair was shimmering and the few dark blue strands of hair matched perfectly with it. Her crimson eyes were only some shades lighter than Kai's and their features had a lot in common.

Kaiko gave them a shy smile. Kai stepped up next to her. His eyes on his team-mates and friends he nodded his head towards Kaiko. "Kaiko - my sister."

They needed time to let the information sink in. " Hello!" Tyson was able to manage one word. Ray pointed firstly at his friend and then at himself. "Umh. Tyson … and Ray." The Chinese earned a small smile and a nod. "I know." More time they did not get because Dennis and Alicia had arrived at the group. Alicia and Rika shared one quick but friendly hug.

Kai had picked up Kaiko's bag and Dennis was carrying Alicia's. Kaiko had put her cap back on and was now walking between Rika and Kai. Tala followed the trio silently.

Tyson and Ray still stood there frozen to the spot when Kai turned around and called for them with his usual cold voice. "Are you coming, or what?" The two blinked and darted behind the leaving group.

* * *

Here you go! What did you think? Flames accepted! Hope Kai is not OOC.

Please leave a review!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	25. Kai: an endless mystery

Hello! Sorry for the long delay! But I had to do my exams (A-levels) first. So, I hope you can forgive me!

Thanks to HeartlessDevil for reviewing the last chapter!

And here you go:

* * *

**Kai – an endless mystery**

The ride to the Granger's dojo was not really spent in silence. After Tyson had got over his lack of speaking he asked question after question. Needless to say that he received no proper answer from Kai!

Kai just sat there with his arms crossed while Dennis was driving the black van. Next to Kai on his left side was Tala and on his right side – for his sake – Tyson. The three of them were seated in the back row while Ray was seated at the front next to Dennis. The three girls were seated in the row behind the driver seat.

Dennis was humming along while he manoeuvred the van through the traffic of Tokyo. Even if it was in the middle of the night the streets were still congest. Ray turned his head towards the back. Tyson was still asking lots of question without getting answers. Kai opened his eyes and turned his head towards his younger friend. "Shut up, Tyson." He growled dangerously in a deep voice. But Tyson did not close his mouth. "Why do you have a sister popping out of nowhere? Why did you never told us? We are your friends!"

"It was none of your damn business, Granger. I have told you that." Kai's voice was emotionless like always but Ray figured that there was more behind it. There had to be a reason why Kai never spoke of her sister. He also did not speak of Rika his friend since childhood. Tyson's voice cut Ray's thoughts once again. "It _was_ none of our business?" He asked the older boy. "So it is our business _now_?"

"Apparently not." Kai sighed and turned towards the window next to Tala. This answer left Tyson with a puzzled expression on his voice. The boy with the navy blue hair turned to the front and caught Ray's eyes who shrugged. _"Leave it"_ his eyes seemed to say.

Ray turned his attention to the girls. Rika had her legs crossed and was starring out of the window to her left side. Kaiko was seated next to her. The younger girl had her head placed on Rika's shoulder and her eyes closed. Ray could tell that she was tiered. But she was not sleeping Ray recognised. Light crimson orbs opened halfway and the girl asked Rika something in Russian. The young woman turned and gave a short answer in her native language.

Kaiko nodded and closed her eyes again. A pale hand removed gently a strand of hair out off her face. After that Rika lowered her hand once again and looked over to her blonde and pretty friend. Alicia was resting her forehead against the glass of the window and was looking at the city outside. No emotion crossed Rika's face when she realised someone was starring at her and she turned her head in a fluid and quick movement only to met golden shimmering eyes.

Ray blushed when he noticed he was caught and turned his head hastily to the front once again.

­­­­

The van finally arrived at the dojo. When the occupants left the car the front door was opened and Max and Hilary walked out. Dennis and Tala grabbed the bags from the car trunk and followed the group. Tyson was leading them inside and hushed both, Max and Hilary, inside again.

The group entered the living room where Maxie, Logan, Sky, Daichi, Hiro and grandpa Granger were seated. Hiro hat returned to the dojo only one hour ago after he had worked till two o'clock in the morning at the BBA Office.

They were all very curious to see the new arrivals. Hiro rose his eyebrows surprised when he noticed that it were two girls. Alicia smiled warmly at the group. "Hi!" Dennis smirked at the effects her smile caused. The boys were starring at her. Only Hilary seemed unaffected and responded the greeting. "Hello. I'm Hilary." "Alicia." Hilary quickly introduced the rest of the group. Alicia nodded towards all of them. "Nice to meet you." And they knew that she meant it.

Kaiko had stayed in the back half hidden behind Rika. She watched the group from under her cap. She knew soon it would be her turn. And exactly in this very moment… "And who are you?" Hilary smiled at her expectantly and friendly. Kaiko let out a deep sigh and stepped forward reaching for her cap to take it off. "I'm Kaiko." And with a quick glance at Kai who nodded at her reassuringly she took off her cap so that her slate hair was falling down to her shoulders. "Kaiko Hiwatari."

The news came like a bombshell. Silence greeted her. Kai's friends were shocked. This was the very last thing ever, they would have expected. Kai and a sister? This thought had never entered their minds before. Kaiko shifted uneasy before she put on a mask like Kai with the intention not to show her emotions. Because right now she felt uncomfortable and uneasy and Kaiko was too proud to show it.

Logan broke the silence and smiled at the younger girl. "Great that you are alright, Kaiko." Gratefully Kai's sister turn towards the young man with the glasses and walked over to him to shake his hand. "Yep." A tiny smile and she turned her attention towards Maxie who was leaning against the wall supporting her back with her arms. "Maxie!" And Tala's twin found herself embraced in a quick but warm hug from the younger girl. Maxie did not returned it. Instead she smirked. "Hi, little one." Her voice was emotionless but with a teasing undertone. Kaiko looked up at her and smirked as well. She did not respond. She was used to be called "little one".

Sky had got to her feet and embraced Kaiko in a quick hug and smiled at the younger one. "Hey." Kaiko was relived to see that Kai and Rika had already so much help in their fight against BioVolt. And Kai's sister hoped that soon the whole thing would be over and that they could all return to their own more peaceful lives.

Meanwhile Kai's friends had their time to recover and a wave of "hello"s greeted Kaiko when she turned to the group once again. She smiled lightly and glanced over at her brother who smirked at her. She understood that she had made a good start with his team.

Grandpa went to the kitchen to fetch some drinks thinking that it would be a long night. And if true proof his thought right hundreds of questions were asked in the living room. Even more when Tyson told his friends that Kai had refused to tell him something on their way from the airport.

Kai sighed and exchanged a quick look with Rika. He knew that it was time to explain some things to his friends… Rika had walked over to the window and sat down on the windowsill. Kaiko soon joined her. Tala had sat down in the armchair in the farthest corner of the room and watched the scenery in front of him with expressionless ice blue eyes.

Kai took it some time to shut the group up and Ray, who was awoken from the mildly shocked state he had been in since the arrival at the airport, helped him. After five more minutes the group had finally calmed down and settled around the living room. Sky was again sitting on the floor resting her back against the wall. Dennis and Alicia were currently seated on the couch. The young man had his arm rested on the backrest behind Alicia showing that the blonde beauty next to him was already taking. Though Dennis was sure that none of Kai's friends would try to make a move at his girlfriend. But he liked it to have her close. Especially after their long separation and his fear for her safety.

Kai looked in the faces of his friends. He understood their surprise and their eagerness to get answers but it was not easy to tell them what they wanted to know. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to collect himself. When he opened them again he started to speak. "Ask." Again their voices rose bombing him with questions. "One after the other." Kai said with a strained calm voice.

His friends looked at each other before Tyson spoke first. "Why have you never told us about your sister?"

Kai looked down at the boy sitting on the floor. "It was none of your business." Before Tyson could interrupt him Kai continued. "I was never sure… if it would be safe enough… Kaiko is my sister. I wanted to protect her from BioVolt until she is strong enough to do it on her own." Kai looked at his sister who was smiling at him. He returned it warily and spoke up again. "You know when she was a child she was often ill and spent a lot of time in different hospitals…" His voice trailed off softly when he remembered those times but was brought back through Hiro's voice. "Was she at the abbey?" The young coach of the team turned his head to look at Kai's sister who returned the look and shook her head. "No. Voltaire did not take me in. Like Kai said I was often ill when I was a child. They thought I was a weakling. Not worthy…not even worthy enough to be Kai's sister…" Kaiko's voice trailer off.

She turned her eyes away from the group and met grey ones. And a smile. A sad smile that was telling at the same time that that was in the past. No longer relevant. Kaiko smiled back because she knew that Rika understood. And Kai did as well she did not need to look at him. She heard Kai growl under his breath. That was all she needed – their support.

Silence followed Kaiko's words until the girl turned her head once again to the group. "But it seems that this was my luck." She smiled. "Otherwise I would have been in the abbey as well."

Kai's eyes had never left his sister. He knew that she was strong and that she was over it what had happened. But it did still hurt.

Tyson looked at the phoenix wheeler. He only saw an emotionless mask but deep inside he knew that Kai had deep feelings for his sister. Kai had opened up to them. And right now he had admitted that he wanted his sister out of trouble, out of danger. And Tyson felt the wish growing to help his friend. Because this was Kai after all. A friend. Yeah, he had rejected the team several times but always had returned. Not always had Tyson been able to understand his captain but he trusted him. Kai was still a complete mystery and probably would it always be even when he was now starting to reveal some of his well treasured secrets.

Max could still not believe that Kai actually had a sister. _Hey, we are speaking of Kai! And Kai is not a family person, or? Have I missed something? I think she looks nice. And not so anti-social like Kai… _

Daichi was having similar thoughts and he still could not put everything on it's right place. But he had always been slow in thinking.

Ray watched Kai thoughtful. His face mirroring similar thoughts like Tyson's. Kaiko's appearance gave sense to Kai's strange behaviour the last day. The whole day he had seemed as if…he had lost it. And angry at the same time. Unsure of what to do. But when Ray interpreted it correctly Kai was now his usual self again. Seemingly emotionless and ice cold but confident and in his own special way caring about his team-mates he never had called his friends. But Ray hoped that they were it because apparently others were. Golden eyes glanced briefly at the Russians in the room.

Another question hit Tyson and he spoke up bluntly. "And what the hell does BioVolt want? What the use of all the fuss?" Dark brown eyes watched his captain closely. He wanted answers and he would get it from Kai. And this time this rare time Kai did not seem to mind. He looked at the younger boy. At one of the few who ever were able to beat him in beyblading. One of those few people he accepted around him.

"Simple." Kai sighed. "Revenge." But deep down he felt the fear that it was not so simple as he presented it to the outside world. Revenge was highly possible, sure. But there was the possibility that there was more…

* * *

It was eight a.m. and Stanley Dickinson was already at work. Sitting behind his desk he was reading some of the many papers that were lying in front of him. He rose his eyebrows and looked intensively on the light blue paper in his hands. With a sigh from deep within his throat he placed the paper on his desk once again and turned his eyes towards the window. The man did not see what was behind it because he was just starring off into space, thinking.

Yesterday he had received a phone call. Since then Stanley Dickinson was worried. The problem was not that a tournament had to be organised. This always meant a lot of trouble and extra work but it were more the circumstances that worried the chairman of the BBA.

An organisation had started to interfere. Not in a bad way seemingly. They were a great help, sure, but somehow Mr Dickinson was alerted. They were taking too much control over the whole thing. They had changed the rules adding some new and annulled some old. Mr Dickinson was not the only one in the council. Normally he was glad but this time he got outnumbered. He had the feeling that some of the counsellors had been paid to vote for this or that.

Mr Dickinson was not quite sure who he could still trust because another thing was bothering him. The call from yesterday. A lawyer Mr Dickinson had charged. His name was Ivan Petro and a very good friend of Mr Dickinson. He had told the chairman of the BBA that there were people active which wanted to harm the BBA. Annihilate the Association. On a legal way. Seemingly there were documents, dealing with the foundation of the BBA, in the wrong hands. These documents would allow the other association to shut the BBA down.

A sigh escaped Mr Dickinson. He knew that there would be trouble coming but he did not know who to trust. Sure there were some people he could still trust but he did not saw a way out of the situation.

The phone started to ring and interrupted his thoughts. Taking a hold of the earphone he pushed his thought into the back of his mind. "Yes, Dickinson speaking?"

­

* * *

The Russians had stayed at the dojo for the rest of the night. The boys had spent it in the training room while the girls were accommodated in the meditation room. It was only seven thirty when the first awoke. Sure, it were not Tyson or Daichi.

Kai was the first quickly followed by Tala and their other Russian friends. After taking a quick shower Kai had went for the kitchen only to find Rika already there sitting at the kitchen table with her sketch book in front of herself. "Morning." He said with a small but genuine smile on his lips. "Hey." Rika smiled warmly in return. Quickly checking that no one was able to see Kai stepped up to his girlfriend leaned down and gave her a quick peek on the cheek taking in her faint scent of roses.

Rika wanted to reach for his cheek to bring his head down once again but a warning warmth from her pocket made her stop her movement. Kai noticed and stepped away with the faked intention to prepare some coffee. Just when he reached up to open the cupboard Ray entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said yawning closing his eyes briefly at the movement. "Morning." Kai grunted while Rika nodded towards the Chinese with a ghostlike smile. Ray walked up to Kai to help himself to some tea and rummaged through the wall-cupboard.

The next person entering was Tala who merely looked at the others and took a seat at the table across of Rika. Rika looked up at him and smirked. "Bad mood, Ivanov?" She questioned Kai's best friend. "Hn." Was the answer. Rika shrugged and returned to her sketch book and draw a line with her pencil.

She was used to this kind of answer and was good at deciphering what which "Hn" was meant to mean. This one was only a trivial one replied at the most answers. It meant nothing bad or good just that Tala – respectively Kai – was not in the mood to talk. Maybe because Ray was present. Because normally Tala Ivanov was quite open when only Rika and Kai were around.

Meanwhile Kai prepared the coffee and after he was done he placed a cup both in front of Tala and Rika. Thanking him with a faint smile Rika reached for the cup and took a sip. Tala nodded and leaned back against the back of the chair holding the cup in his one hand while the other was placed over his chest in a fending gesture.

Kai sat down next to Rika and took a quick look at the drawing on her book. He smirked when he saw what she was drawing.

Ray joined the three Russians shortly after placing a cup of tea in front of him. It was not bothering that they were silent. It was not an uncomfortable silence. It seemed nearly peaceful. A silence between friends. Ray watched the three carefully because he knew that Kai did not like it when someone was starring at him.

Tala acted his usual distant self while slowly drinking his coffee and seemingly not caring that it had to be damn hot. Kai also had leaned back in his chair with his eyes fixed on the paper in front of Rika who was drawing seemingly not paying attention to her surroundings. Ray noticed an amused smirk on Kai's lips and slightly leaned forward to catch a look at Rika's sketch.

At this moment Rika looked up directly into ray's eyes and Ray felt caught and trapped again. He gulped under her intense gaze that was reaching Kai's level with ease. But a smirk crept to her lips and she turned the sketch book over and pushed it towards the Chinese so that he could get a proper look at it.

Meanwhile the two Russian boys watched the expressions on ray's face with clear amusement. Ray failed to notice the three other shared when he looked at the drawing. Golden eyes widened surprised at what they saw.

Ray had to admit that Rika definitely had a talent for art. The sketch was showing Tyson and himself at the airport with eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Ray flushed. _Shit_… _Did I really looked that stupid?_

He hesitated before he looked up only to realise that the other three were watching him with amusement in their eyes. Even Tala!

Ray felt a little uneasy and could not quite decipher how he should react. Finally he offered a smile and returned the sketch boot to Rika. "You are good. I think you caught the moment…" "Thanks." Rika replied quietly taking back the book.

A stiffed laughter could be heard from the door. Ray turned his head and saw that Dennis Klirkow was leaning at the doorframe. "I think you passed your test, Ray." He said grinning at the other.

Ray looked confused at him but Dennis answered not instantly. He pushed himself off the doorframe glanced at Rika's sketch and smiled. "I agree with Ray. Really caught them up…like always." Turning to Ray he continued. "That's not that bad you know. Rika has done worse. She always catches people in unpleasant situations." Tala looked at him and asked teasingly. "You're speaking of yourself, Klirkow?"

Dennis flashed a grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. You could say that." He did not look at last offended. Turning once again to Ray he said. "Rika is very good at this." He pointed towards the drawing. "But she is not out to catch you up in horrible situations. So don't worry."

"Very reassuring, Klirkow." Kai smirked but Ray smiled. "Thanks for the all-clear." "No problem, Kon." And Ray leaned back relaxing. Now he was sure that the Russians were friends with Kai and that - in time – they would become friends with the whole team. At least they proved that deep down they had humour. And the same was also going for Kai and Tala. Shall they have their secrets and stay a mystery! Ray was able to live with it.

* * *

Soooo... how was it? Please tell me in a review!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	26. Keep on building the lies

Hello! Yes, unbelievable but I'm back with another update. Took me long enough... :)

I don't want to ramble along, so have fun reading this chapter!

Last thing:

Disclaimer: As always: Don't own anything from beyblade - except for plot and OCs. The song mentioned is calles "Angel" by Kelly Clarkson and I also don't own it.

* * *

**Keep on building the lies**

Logan rubbed his temples and let out a heavy breath. He had been working for the past four hours on his computer. Analysing the old data about the BioVolt students still working for the corporation. He had got not far and it was also far from easy. Leaning back in his wheelchair Logan took off his glasses for a moment. He cleaned them a distant look on his face before he put them on again. Logan turned his head to his left side and looked at the backyard of the Granger dojo.

Kai had scheduled a beybattle between Max and Daichi and the two boys were currently taking it on. Tyson was cheering at his friends. Kenny had flopped himself on the ground with an unhappy face because he did not like that he could not help. The youngest member of the BBA Revolution had offered his help with analysing the data but all the files were in Russian and it would take too long to translate each of them.

Logan smiled sadly. He had appreciated the boys help. The more were working on the data the faster it was done. Sky had went off with Alicia to get some beyblade parts and Dennis had offered to drive the two. Maxie and Tala had disappeared about two hours ago and Logan was sure that the two were training somewhere.

Kai was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest watching his two younger friends battle. His dark crimson eyes were mirroring his concentration. They left never the grey beydish in front of him in witch currently a green and a white beyblade were spinning and circling each other. Draciel and Strata Dragoon. Turtle and dragon.

Ray, too, was watching the battle, sitting on the grass with his legs crossed Indian style. His amber and golden eyes were shining with excitement. He wanted to battle as well and hoped that Kai would let him today. Driger was restless and eagerly looking forward for a challenge. Ray did not notice that grey eyes were watching him studying his every movement. Rika smirked. _Kai has not let you have a battle in a long period of time, has he? _

Rika did not leave her place. She was sitting near the porch in the shadow of a tree. Next to her Kaiko was lying on her stomach supporting her upper body with her elbows so that she could watch the battle. A tiny smile was on her lips which was widening every time she glanced at her brother. She was happy to be able to be near him. Even under this circumstances. Often Kai was travelling with his team around the world from one tournament to another.

Kaiko always missed her brother and always was excited when he returned even when his visit was short. But many emails were exchanged and many phone calls made. Of course his team knew nothing about it. Only Rika was aware of the regular exchange.

Kaiko turned her head away from the battle to look at the older girl next to her. As expected Rika was watching the battle her grey eyes unreadable for outsiders but Kaiko was able no read them – sometimes. Kai was better in it.

Right now, Kaiko was sure of that, Rika focused less on the battle but more on observing Kai's friends. And Kaiko could tell that Rika was up to something. Nothing bad actually. Kaiko hoped that Rika would soon spill what was in her mind on her own accord because otherwise Kaiko had to make her and that was always a difficult task.

But Kaiko loved challenges. Always had and always would. Here she was like her brother. Without challenges life was extremely boring in Kaiko's opinion. Kaiko's eyes wandered over the group in front of her noticing that Logan had stopped typing on his laptop and was currently watching the battle. Kaiko like the older boy. He was always quiet but he was smart and had a sense for humour.

Tala had a sense for humour, too, but normally he would deny it and play the cold hearted bastard. Like Kai played the stoic emotionless team captain. Kaiko grinned. She was one of the few people who could make the two laugh. Kaiko had tried in the morning but had failed. That was extremely rare considering the girl's success rate. A sigh escaped Kaiko. She wanted to see her brother happy. She wanted to see Rika happy. And the others as well.

Kaiko wished that Rika and Kai would laugh openly. But they didn't. Kaiko knew that she should be glad that the two people she cared for the most, had made such a progress in the past few years. When they had became free from BioVolt's strong grip both were not the two carefree and happy children Kaiko had known in her childhood years. They had turned into emotionless and cold youth. Unable to accept feelings. Unable to love Kaiko. Because they had been unable to remember. Because they had lost their memory of the days before the abbey.

It had had been a hard time for Kaiko. And then Kai had returned to BioVolt on his own will and he had reclaimed Black Dranzer. And Kaiko had not been able to stop him from doing so. And then slowly he had remembered. Rika had been the first to allowed Kaiko to hug her. Only a simple gesture but Kaiko had been so damn happy about it that she had gained hope. And one day Kai had finally called Kaiko "sister". From that day on Kaiko had her family back.

Around Kaiko's lips played a smile. And she looked at Kai and then turned once again towards Rika and found grey eyes watching her. Kaiko's smile widened slightly but enough for Rika to notice. And it was returned even if it was only a small smile. _Sure, we are surrounded by Kai's Japanese friends._ But Kaiko did not mind. A silent gesture or a silent word from Kai or Rika was more worth than hundred words from other people not so close to Kaiko.

"Do you like them, little one?" Rika's voice gently interrupted Kaiko's thoughts. The younger girl turned her head to look at the group before she answered. "Yeah, somehow." She shrugged. She had only met the group yesterday.

Rika smiled slightly. Yes, she had been positive sure that Kaiko would like Kai's friends. Kaiko's eyes rested on Tyson when she continued to speak. "When Kai manages to like them then I will be able too…" A smirk was playing on her lips and she glanced at Rika with amused eyes. The smirk was responded. "Yes, I'm sure. But his eating habits get more worse through the day." Rika replied with a half amused undertone. "Not possible!" Kaiko half exclaimed with her light crimson eyes widening in shock. "Oh no…" She closed her eyes briefly and starred then at Tyson. "Can't Kai try something?" "No, beyond all hope, I think."

Their conversation was interrupted by louder exclamations from Daichi and Tyson. Daich was grumbling in an infeasible language while Tyson was cheering for Max because the blonde boy had won the match. Max smiled proudly while he bend down to pick up his blade. Daichi's was lying a few feet outside the dish on the ground.

Kai nodded satisfied. Somehow he was not surprised over the outcome of the battle. Daichi had not been a bit concentrated. Kai was angry at the younger boy and turned to him. "Next time, you pay more attention and focus more on the moves your opponents tries on you." His voice was cold as ice. Daichi stopped grumbling at once and lowered his head. He knew that his captain was pissed off and then you should better not mess with him. The redhead had learned it the hard way.

Kai let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes trying to stop his anger. Nearly unconscious he turned to Rika and his little sister. Usually their presence always calmed him down and this time there was no difference. When his dark crimson eyes fell on Kaiko lying there in the grass with a smile on lips directed towards her brother Kai calmed down immediately. Time for another battle… He thought and turned to look at his friends to decide who was in the need for some training.

Silently Rika stepped up next to him. Kai only turned his head merely an inch to the side to listen what she was saying to him in a whispered voice. A smirk appeared on his lips and he nodded shortly. "Good idea." He said quietly before he turned his attention to his team once again.

"Kai, I want to battle!" Tyson exclaimed just then. Crimson eyes glared at the younger boy before travelling towards Ray. "Ray, your turn." "Yes!" Ray jumped to his feet in an instant.

"Kai! Kai! I want to battle!" Tyson again. But he was ignored and without turning his head Kai spoke up seemingly speaking to no one in particular. "When have you used Helix in a battle for the last time?"

"Helix?" Tyson asked confused. Ray looked at his captain surprise written in his amber eyes. "In our battle three weeks ago." A quiet voice spoke up. The group turned only to see Kaiko standing up from the ground and dusting herself off. Kai smirked. "Thought so." He said and nodded towards the grey dish. Kaiko smirked and walked to the dish taking out her launcher and ripcord.

"Ray don't you want to battle?" Rika's slightly amused voice brought Ray out of his trance. He just had realised that he was about to battle Kai's sister. When she walked past him he caught her scent for a moment. Syringa.

Shaking his head the Chinese took his place opposite from Kaiko and reached for Driger and his launcher. Experienced he prepared himself within seconds. Looking up he saw that Kaiko was ready herself. Her light crimson eyes were sparkling her slate light blue hair gently moving in the light breeze and a smirk was gracing her lips.

When Ray locked his eyes with hers he could see a familiar determination in them. Her gaze was intense and those light fiery crimson orbs were containing a strong and untamed spirit.

Tyson had flopped down on the ground next to Daichi and Kenny and was pouting silently. He still wanted to battle badly. Meanwhile Max had stepped up to the beydish and took the role as a referee. "Ready?" He asked cheerfully as ever and when he received a nod from both bladers the blonde boy started the countdown. "3,2,1 – let it rip!"

Driger was flying on a straight line into the dish but before Ray's white and green blade landed safely in the dish another blade slammed into it. Ray only was able to notice that it was green and blue before it attacked Driger again. Briefly he looked up and received a smirk from his opponent. She had planned to attack me before Driger touched the ground…

I know that your Driger is very fast, Ray. Mobility and speed are your strength. But my Helix can handle that. Rika told me not for nothing how to work against speed… Kaiko focused once again on her battle. That was one of the first things Kai had told her: Never underestimate your opponent and stay focused.

Kaiko kept up he constant attacking rhythms varying it from time to time to make sure that Ray could not foresee her moves. Ray focused on dodging her attacks but was hit several times. And each time sparks went flying. _She blades like Kai – non-stop attacking. _

Kaiko glanced briefly at her opponent and she could read what was written all too visible in his eyes. _Maybe, Ray, maybe…_

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

_Not bad…Helix, are you ready?_ –Sure, young one!- _Then…_

"…Time to slow you down, Ray! Helix! Energy Conquest!" Kaiko was smirking and her voice was not harsh. She talked in a matter-of-factly way commanding her bitbeast to counterattack.

The two blades met in the middle of the dish. Greenish light illuminated the scene. Sparks were flying when metal met metal. Ray's eyes widened in surprise when he realised that his attack had seemingly no effect on Kaiko's blade. But it did not ruffle him. "Driger! You'll do it!" "Not this time, Ray." Rika smirked. _You are always so quiet, Ray, but underneath your low-key demeanour you are really confident. I have seen you battle before. You always look before you leap. Kai had told me the same._ "Helix! Dodge!"

_She is trying to confuse me… Focus, Ray, focus. Driger? You're there? _- Always, Ray. What are you up to?- _What do you think?_-Loved to…-

"Okay, Driger speed up!" And really Driger's blade started to gain his speed back before preparing for the next attack. Kaiko watched Ray's blade closely _What are you up to?_ "Driger! Your turn!" _Aha. Here we go..._

The great white tiger emerged from his blade. Green lines gracing his muscular body and the golden armour shimmering in the light. The golden tail was whipping through the air. Fangs were glimmering.

Ray's golden eyes were flashing. "Gatling Claw!" And the large tiger attacked. Ray's blade was spinning at an incredible speed and was giving Kaiko's a hard time. "Push him back!" The girl commanded but was unsuccessful. She was unable to bring some distance between the blades, unable to bring distance between her blade and Ray's attack. Her light crimson eyes turned into a darker colour. Sparks were flying while her blade was constantly pushed towards the edge of the dish. Kaiko was caught up into the battle.

Tyson gasped at the sight in front of him. _This girl will not give in easily_. He thought with a quick glance at Kai's sister. The dragon wielder looked over to Kai who was watching the battle with an emotionless face and his arms crossed. He seemed not worried at all. Rika had tilted her head slightly to the side and watched the battle intensively with unreadable eyes. Tyson sighed and turned back to the battle.

Kaiko's green and blue blade was spinning dangerously near the edge of the grey dish. She gritted her teeth. She had expected that Ray was a strong and fierce blader. Eventual he was part of her brother's team. Kaiko knew that it was a test for her. A test Rika and Kai had thought of. Both had battled Kaiko often during the past years but Kaiko rarely battled other bladers. Kaiko wanted to prove that she _was_ good…

"Helix! It is time for you!" The girl finally called out for her bitbeast. A flash of greenish light shot from the bitchip in the centre of her spinning blade into the air. It was condensed in the middle to a very dark green and got lighter to the borders. A shape formed itself above the heads of the two battling bladers. Two large wings were spread and during this movement the greenish light vanished.

Ray's golden eyes widened and his friends gasped out. A battle cry was ringing through the air. Silver armour was shimmering in the daylight. Light green feathers rustled and a pair of dark emerald eyes was gazing down at the tiger bitbeast and its Chinese master.

"Hey, Helix!" Kaiko greeted her bitbeast with a cheery nonchalant voice. "I think you want some fun!" The large glorious bird made an approving loud. "Okay! Then finish this battle! Energy Control!"

There was greenish sparks were erupting from her blade when the great eagle started to charge for the tiger bitbeast. Ray's blade was constantly pushed back towards the middle of the dish. "Driger, hold against it! You can do it!" Ray encouraged his bitbeast. But it was no use. It was as if Driger was losing his strength. The clawas of the eagle brought the white tiger down to the ground and were holding him down. Meanwhile Kaiko's blade slammed into Ray's with full speed and sent it flying.

The white and green blade stopped spinning in the air and Driger returned to his blade in a flash of greenish light. A victorious cry from the eagle and he also returned to his chip. "Thanks, Helix." Kaiko said quietly before she caught her blade that was flying towards her. It only stopped spinning when her fingers closed around the green and blue blade.

Ray bent down to fetch his green and white blade from the ground and examined it carefully. But there were only a few scratches on the coating nothing what Kenny could not repair in an hour of work. Ray smiled.

"She has beaten Ray!" Tyson exclaimed stunned. Daichi was sitting with wide eyes next to his friend. "Wow…" Max managed to say while Kenny just sat there stunned and surprised.

"What did you expect, Granger?" An icy voice cut the silence after Tyson's words. The group turned around to meet the figures of Tala and Maxie Ivanov. Tala's eyes were glittering coldly. "Kaiko is Kai's sister. She has a similar talent like him and Rika trained her for years! Of course she is good. Kaiko is good enough to blade professional bladers."

Ray turned his golden eyes away from the redhead and looked at the girl with light crimson eyes. "Really?" Kaiko allowed a smile to creep to her lips and shrugged lightly. "Sure. Kai and Rika told me everything I know about beyblading. And each time Kai came for a visit he used to blade against me. And Rika? I lived with her the past years. So I was able to train with her nearly each day."

Ray returned the smile and walked towards the younger girl. "Congratulations." "Thanks, Ray." She did not hesitate before she took Ray's offered hand and returned the handshake briefly. Then she turned around to look at her brother. Kai returned her questioning look with his intense crimson eyes and nodded satisfied. Glancing at Rika briefly she found confirmation in the older girl. Rika winked at her and offered a small smile. Apparently she had done a good job.

Meanwhile Tala caught Kai's eyes with his icy blue ones and motioned for him to come with him to the side. Kai nodded briefly and walked up to the redhead and Maxie. Rika received a similar invitation from Tala and followed Kai without a word. The four Russians separated themselves from the group and walked to the very back of the backyard to get out of earshot.

Kai was the first to speak. "What happened?" Rika just looked at the other girl questioningly. The two Ivanov siblings looked like they had been in a fight. Their clothes were torn more or less and Maxie's hair, always unruly, was messy now. She had a few scratches on her left cheek and her eyes were glowing. Rika was able to see the afterglow burning in those dark eyes. The fire after a fight. Maxie was a fighter and she really loved it while Rika hated it.

Tala's white clothing was also torn and dusty. The white colour had turned grey. The redhead sighed and closed his eyes. His guard slipped a little and Kai and Rika were able to see that Tala looked definitely exhausted. "Fight." "Oh, yes. I can see that. More precise, please." Kai's voice was sarcastic but only partly covering his worry.

Tala opened his blue eyes and looked at his best friend. "BioVolt. They have spies sneaking around in the area. We _met_ some when we went out to train." Maxie nodded and continued. "Seems like they have been around for the past days. At least since Kaiko and Alicia arrived here."

Rika let out a sigh and turned her head at the group watching Kai's friends. "That was expected." She turned her grey eyes towards Kai who nodded. "Yes. We have to be careful. Tonight I will stay at the dojo. Maybe Dennis will join me." "I will as well." Tala stated. But Kai looked worried. At his friend. Tala rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm fine. And I also don't think that they will try anything tonight."

"But still Kaiko should not walk around on her own." Maxie interrupted. Rika nodded. "I will look after her. They will not lay a finger on her." The girl with the dark brown hair tried to reassure her boyfriend who looked everything else but happy.

* * *

It was dinner time. Ray had cooked a descend meal. Not alone, of course. It was a lot of work to cook dinner for a group of fifteen people plus Tyson. The girls – except of Rika and Maxie, because they had been talking with Kai and Tala - had helped him out. Grandpa Granger had left the dojo in the late afternoon to meat some old friends and would eat dinner with them.

Twenty minutes ago Ray had called the group together for dinner and currently Tyson was wolfing down his third plate of food at an incredible speed. Daichi was also bolting the third plate of his dinner while the other grouped around the extendible table ate with more manners.

Dennis provoked Tyson as best as he could and in the consequence the whole table was laughing their heads off. Except for a stoic team captain and his best friend, his best friend's twin sister and the captain's secret girlfriend. Rika just smirked when Tyson tried to use a bad copy of Kai Hiwatari's death glare at Dennis.

Alicia busied herself with the observation of four members of the group. Max, Emily, Hilary and Tyson. Rika had told her in the morning that these four simply needed a matchmaker. And by now Alicia had seen enough to agree her friend. Max and Emily were blushing immediately when they caught sight of each other and Tyson and Hilary were fighting the most time of the day like and old married couple. But still the young blonde woman with the shimmering light blue eyes had to make up a plan.

After dinner the group went over to the living room. Hilary turned on the television and skipped through the channels until she found one bringing the news. Tyson had quickly returned to the kitchen only two minutes after he had left it only to return with a large bowl of chips. That was a reason enough for Hilary to yell at him for the tenth…? No, most likely the thirtieth time this day. Kai groaned annoyed at the two arguing while Rika rolled her eyes and shot Alicia a look as if to say "do something". Alicia only smiled and winked.

Suddenly Ming Ming's voice came from the screen of the TV telling in her usual over cheerful way announcing that she was about to give a concert next month in town. Tyson and Hilary had stopped their argument but both were pouting silently looking accentuated into different directions with their arms crossed.

Then Hilary turned demonstrative towards the television. Emily looked a little uneasy but took a seat next to the girl with brown hair. Ray tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "I didn't know that Ming Ming was about to have a concert in Tokyo so soon…" Max thankfully stepped into the offered conversation. "Yeah. And I still can't believe that she and Garland are together." Ray nodded. "Yep. When I first heard it I thought it was a joke."

Meanwhile Kaiko had faintly leaned forward to listen to the music coming from the television right now. It was a soft and melodic tune with a sad undertone. The voice singing was very gentle. The Chinsese noticed the girl's slight movement and his sharp ears caught the melody as well. He turned his head curious what had caught the Russian's girl attention. He did not know exactly why it interested him what she did but silently he hoped that she would be somewhat the key to the mysterious enigma Kai Hiwatari.

A young woman was singing. Her dark hair was extremely curled up and tied back tightly into a bun. A small smile was gracing her lips while she was singing her slow melody. Ray tilted his head slightly to the side in an effort to catch the words but only was able to hear the last lines of the song.

…_and the storm keeps on twisting  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escape them one last time  
it's easier to believe _

_  
in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees_

_  
In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

When the song ended Kaiko leaned back against the glass of the window. Applause came from the television and the host thanked a singer named Lara. Ray watched Kaiko close her eyes and obviously shutting out the conversations in the room.

Hilary was talking with Emily about how stupid Tyson was and apparently Tyson had joined in. Kenny was talking quietly with Sky about a new program sometime interrupted by Dizzi's voice from the open laptop. Daichi busied himself by eating loudly the chips from the bowl Tyson had fetched earlier from the kitchen while Max was still talking to Ray because he had not noticed yet, that Ray had spaced out. "Ray?" Until now. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Max. What did you say?"

Grey eyes were shimmering thoughtful before turning towards the window. Tala and Maxie had disappeared outside. The group had not paid real attention and it also had went unnoticed what the two Ivanov siblings had looked like because they had dusted themselves off as good as possible. And Maxie had brushed her hair in the bathroom until it looked halfway acceptable. Her scratches were securely covered by her black hair that fell into her face. Seemingly the two Ivanov twins had went outside to check if the air was clear. Dennis had joined them silently.

Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual pose now and then speaking with Kaiko in Russian but Rika had not joined into any conversation the whole evening. Her thoughts kept her busy enough. When the three Russians returned half an hour later the conversations still filled the air. Tala silently nodded towards Kai telling him this way that everything was alright and Kai obviously relaxed a little.

It was Logan who stopped the light conversations and the heavier arguing in the room when he started to speak. He told the group that it was time that they learned something more about BioVolt and especially the methods they used on their bladers. These methods were the reason why the Varsava sibling acted the way they did.

After Logan had the team's attention he started to tell them what the Russians had predetermined to tell them only a few hours ago. They only had agreed to tell Kai's friends a bit more because of the BioVolt men sneaking around the area. Kai had left it to Logan to tell his team-mates.

Alicia leaned her head against Dennis's shoulder and grabbed his hand silently while the blonde wrapped his arm around her slender form.

Logan's voice was not very loud but he was collected when he started to tell how he ended up in his wheelchair. "…I have told you recently that I landed it this wheelchair because BioVolt used a drug on me without knowing the side effects… It is not unusual for the corporation to use and test drugs on their bladers. They have a pretty nice collection of different types and they are unfortunately good at inventing new. Sometimes just changing this ingredient or another."

Logan's eyes wandered over the group and also lingered briefly over to Rika and Kai. Rika nodded assuring him to continue. "… That's the way they designed #637. What we know they only used it on one person – me. The result is sitting in front of you." Logan forced a smile on his lips. "I was lucky. I survived."

Tyson was about to say something and opened his mouth but Kai cut him off before a word left the boy's lips. "No, Granger." Kai's voice was emotionless and sharp, preventing Tyson from speaking. Kai was satisfied and signalled Logan to continue.

Logan nodded. "They have other drugs in store. Each of them with different effects. The one most feared of all is the drug with the name #459." The room was awful silent. Logan took in a deep breath before he continued. "This drug was used for punishment. More or less often. It depended on the gravity of disobedience and on the persons being disobedient… Boris and Raschka loved to use it." Logan's smile turned sad. "It is better than any whip. Better than any knife." Logan's eyes turned dark. "The drug #459 courses great pain when injected into the blood system because it soon affects the nervous system."

It was out, finally. Logan closed his eyes not daring to open them for a moment. Memories came back, washing through his brain. Some of them lingered a moment longer others passed only quickly. Kai's friends just sat there with their mouths hanging wide open, their eyes large – unbelievingly.

Tyson gulped and was the first to voice his thoughts. "Have all of you…? He trailed off unable to ask the question his mind was screaming for him to ask out aloud. A moment of silence followed. It was Kai who decided to speak and answer Tyson's question. "Yes. We all have." His voice was emotionless as ever. "Logan, Maxie, Tala, Dennis…" He nodded with his head to each of his friends. Before he could continue his hard task telling his friends the truth. Rika continued for her boyfriend in secret. "Kai and me."

Tyson looked at Kai tying to figure out how Kai felt about this bit of his past but the stoic team captain reminded impassive and his mask stayed in place.

"All students of the abbey had to endure the pain of it." Rika's voice did not crack.

* * *

Two hours later the Russians left for the city except for Dennis, Tala and Kai whose stayed at the dojo. The three young man took over the guard.

* * *

**So, that was it. So how was it? Please tell me in a review! I was and am really disapointed that I only receivedONE review for the last chapter.A great "thank you!" to PureBlackRaven!** **I hope you keep on reading my story.**

**And to all the others: Please review!Otherwise I will not know what's good, what's bad. And if you have any questionsor suggestions - tell me!**

**See you, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix**


	27. The best at everything he does

Hello! New update for you guys! Personally I don't really like this chap but it had to be written. It is not as long as the chapters before but it is not the shortest either. Sometimes I really asked myself "what am I writing down?" But anyways...

Read and Review ... and:

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chibi Kittie Kai:** Thanks a lot for your review! Did I really forgot to tell you about Kaiko's age? Sorry for that! So: Definatelyis mentioned several times that Kaiko is younger than Kai and Rika. Kai and Rika are both currently 19. Kaiko is a goodyear youngerthan her brother. So she is 18 and the same age as Tyson, Max and Hilary. I'm just into it so: Ray is as old as Kai - that makes him 19. Kenny and Daichi are both sweet 17, I think.Tala and Maxie(they are twins!) are 19 and the same goes for the unmentioned rest of the Russians (Logan and Dennis). Alicia and Sky are also 19. In general the boys are a little older than the girls. Kai and Rika for example are about four month apart. But now: Enough with ages. Here is the requested update and quicker than the last one! Enjoy!

**PureBlackRaven:** Thanks a lot for your review! This is the support I need ;) You see, I update faster this time. I hope you like it and find aword or two for it :) So, enjoy!

**Ashley:** Thanks! I will try to update more often during the following weeks. So keep on checking for updates! Enjoy the following chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine (as usual) only the plot and the OCs

* * *

The best at everything he does

Orange and yellow sunrays met with the old stones of the high tower and a great bell announced that it was eight o'clock in the evening. But there were still a lot of people on the street. In Tokyo, Japan, it was now day because London was eight hours ahead.

A young man at the age of nineteen waited near the large tower, Big Ben. He had dark hair with lighter parts in it. He was clothed casual with a pair of old jeans, a simple long sleeved shirt and a dark brown motor jacket. His eyes were combining the two colours brown and green in a great way. The young man checked his watch once again before he let his eyes wander over the people walking past him.

A smile crept to his lips when a young woman walked up to him. Her hair was brown with darker and a lot lighter parts. These strands were most likely not all natural. Her hair was soft and falling past her shoulders. In the back her hair was longer and got shorter to the front. Her eyes were light green with a bluish hint inside them. She was wearing a pair of low riding strongly used and faded jeans along with a colourful simple shirt. A wide smile on her face she approached the young man quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You took long." He stated but she just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sorry. I'll hurry up next time, okay?" The young man smiled. "No need. You're the only one I would wait for so long, Daphne." "You better do." He smiled and released her out of his tight embrace. "Come on. We better go." She nodded and took his hand when the two started to walk over the square.

Hiro was sitting obviated at a dark brown simple desk. Behind him was a medium sized window with the curtains pulled to the side allowing the daylight to fall into the room unhampered. In front of him a pile of paperwork had accumulated itself. A load of forms wanted to be filled out and sent back to the respective addressee and training schedules wanted to be set

Hiro let out a frustrated sigh. He hated these paperwork. He hated sitting still behind a desk with nothing else then papers. Stretching his back the young man leaned back allowing himself a small break. He was not the type to sit behind a desk at all. But he had wanted to help Mr Dickinson and this was the only way he could do so at the moment. Kai Hiwatari had taken the task to train his team after he had returned. Sure Hiro was still their coach, but currently his help was needed at the BBA headquarters.

And Hiro had landed behind a desk in a office. His task: Drawing up training schedules for bladers sponsored and supported by the BBA. Along with filling out different types of forms. A very, very frustrating and annoying job in Hiro's eyes.

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring. Opening his eyes reluctantly he reached forward with his right arm to grab his phone. He checked the caller ID first but could not remember who it was. The number was familiar but at the moment Hiro could not remember. He flipped it open and put the cell phone to his ear. "Yes?" He asked his voice strained and not really friendly.

"That's a way to greet someone on the phone!" An amused feminine voice chuckled. "I guess you are in a bad mood? A lot of work?" The voice sounded more concerned this time.

"You say it, Aika!" Hiro laughed slightly after he had recognised the voice he had first heard one and a half month ago in Washington, USA. "Poor boy!" Aika said teasingly but quickly returned to a serious tone. "Are you alright?" Hiro closed his eyes once again leaning back in the chair trying to relax a bit. "Yes. I am. Only a lot of paperwork wants to be done. And I don't appreciated this task…"

A soft laugh greeted him. "I often don't like paperwork as well. But it has to be done so…- no choice!" Her voice was nonchalant and cheerful. Exactly the thing, the kind of talk Hiro needed at the moment.

"How is your brother?" Aika asked him. "Tyson? He's fine. His team is training. His captain, Kai, definitely knows how to make my brother work." Hiro laughed when he remembered how Tyson had complained because of Kai's strict training's schedule.

After they talked for more than fifteen minutes Hiro returned back to his work. He felt now better after his conversation with Aika. Since he had met her in the USA the two had phoned each other in a loose regular way. Talking with each other and then they had went back to their normal daily life.

* * *

Since Mr Dickinson had informed the BBA Revolution that a new tournament would be held in a few month Kai had set up a strict training's schedule forcing his team to their limits.

Sky had left to return to her work at the company she was working for while Logan stayed with the Ivanov siblings, Rika and Kaiko in town along with Dennis and Alicia. Tala separated himself from Kai's team as usual and was only accompanied by his sister. They spend nearly the whole day outside. Walking down the streets of the neighbourhood searching for BioVolt agents and spies.

Dennis was helping to hold up the mood of the team while Alicia silently had started to work on getting Tyson and Hilary together. It came out that this was a hard task. It took Alicia some time to get Hilary confess her feelings for Tyson to her. It would still take time to get them together. The two were both very stubborn.

Kaiko and Rika spend less time with the team only showing up in the evenings or for some time during the team's practice.

Tyson and Daichi were complaining as usual while they were running behind the group. Kai was leading closely followed by Ray. Then their was a gap and Max made his way and then four or five meters behind were Tyson and Daichi.

Kai frowned and continued running the laps he had set up for his team and himself. He concentrated on his breathing in an attempt to stop himself from shouting at the two younger boys.

The crimson eyed youth turned his head to look in the direction were the team had left Kenny to work on some analysis. The short boy was not alone anymore. Rika and Kaiko had shown up.

He denied himself to smile but allowed his team a break after the next round. Gasping Tyson let himself fall to the ground right then and there were he had been standing. Daichi followed his example immediately while Max bend over and rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Ray on the other hand was not that exhausted like the younger members of the team but he, too, had to catch some air after the whole of more than twenty long laps.

Kai just shrugged it off like it was nothing and turned to the two girls without even breathing hard. "And?" He asked his voice rid of any possible emotion. Kaiko smiled slightly at his behaviour while she turned towards Rika who was to answer the question. "Everything is fine. Our little one does a good job…" Her voice was serious but a little teasing as well, especially when she called Kaiko "little one". But Kaiko smirked and gave it no second thought. Secretly she liked it when Kai and Rika called her "little one" because this was a tiny, tiny sign how much they liked the younger girl.

They had been speaking Japanese so the team had been able to follow the short conversation. Most of the time the three spoke Russian with each other. Ray rose an delicate eyebrow. "What have you been doing?" He asked curiously.

Kaiko smirked. "Training." One word that answered a whole question but also forbid any further questions. In this moment she looked and behaved so much like her brother. The smirk, the answer – just like Kai.

* * *

Rika closed her silver cell phone. No smirk was on her lips and she felt a shiver running down her spine. They had not thought of this… Why? They knew him…the knew what he was capable of…

Her sigh was heavy and she felt horrible when she went to search for Kai. She had to tell him news she would prefer not to tell anybody but she had to. She had to go and find her boyfriend in secret and tell him the news she just had received.

Rika found him on the roof. She knew he would get angry and his anger would break every possible limit. Kai was the best at everything he did. He was very consequent. And the same went for his anger. She could imagine how his eyes would flash a dangerous colour. A dangerous emotion. Hate.

For his grandfather. Because his grandfather Voltaire was back…

_

* * *

_

_Unknown place_

An old man was watching the tape playing on the screen. It was showing kids around the age of twelve working with their beyblades. They were not playing with them. They were working. They were trained to become the best. And the old man had been sure that the goal would be reached. And it had been reached a long time ago. But then something happened he had never expected or calculated.

They had left. They had disobeyed. They had turned their backs at him. At him! His own blood at turned him down. His grandson and these friends of him. Friends! The man growled. Friendship was a pathetic feeling and definitely no use. It was just distracting from the important things in life: Power.

The same goes for love. Also distracting, also useless. But he had successful coped with this before. He would win this time. Reach the goal and finally get the power he was seeking for.

The old man stopped the tape and sat down in his black leather armchair behind his desk. Several papers were lying n front of him. Reports of his man. Of his spies. Reports from his labs downstairs about how the project was working.

He smirked. He was going to be successful. He knew what to do. His grandson would pay. And then he would return to him once again. And the old man would make sure that this time he would not escape his grip.

Voltaire Hiwatari smirked evilly and grabbed a file lying in front of him and took out a photograph. It was showing his grandson Kai in the circle of his so called friends. There was his team, the BBA Revolution. The old man felt anger rise inside of him. They were fools to believe that they would come out of this… He snorted and his eyes lingered over the other persons on the picture.

Tala Ivanov was there sitting next to Kai. And Rika Haleth. The girl that was known in the abbey under the name Erika. Voltaire growled. Erika and Kai belonged to him and to no one else. They were not supposed to be free. Voltaire knew that these two would always be his best students ever. The Varsava siblings could be pushed up to a higher level by punishment and drugs. But the two phoenixes had a greater capacity. When they were in the right hands with the right resources…

Voltaire Hiwatari smirked evilly. He then looked at Tala Ivanov. There was his sister Maximilia… Voltaire frowned. _Soon they will return…they will not getting away with this…_

* * *

Meanwhile Kai was storming down the street. He could still see Kaiko's shocked face when he had told her that their "beloved" grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari was back. How he had got out of prison Kai could not tell. He had hoped that Voltaire – he mainly refused to call him "grandfather" – would be stuck forever in a cell and root there.

That way he would have spared others a lot of pain. But no, he had managed to escape the grip of justice once again.

His strides were long and quick. Kai had felt the urge to run after Rika had told him about his grandfather's escape. But before he could he had to tell Kaiko what had happened. That was his duty. Kai did not want to have his beloved younger sister unprepared. She had a right to know. And a need. Now she was steeled for a sudden appearance of her grandfather. Kai knew from experience that Voltaire loved to surprise and shock anybody with a sudden and unexpected emergence of himself.

Kai had been out for two hours already but he felt his blood boil nevertheless. Maybe he was even in a greater rage than before his walk.

Suddenly somebody appeared in front of him and Kai jerked from his thoughts. It was Rika.

"Never do that again!" She exclaimed angry. "What?" He could not stop himself from yelling back at her. "Running away!" Rika tried to stay calm but failed miserably…

* * *

Sooooo, here I cut the chapter... Mean? ...Maybe...! Sue me!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	28. We used to be so perfect

Hey! I'm really updating quick this time, don't you think:)

Special thanks goes to PureBlackRaven for reviewing the last chapter. (Yes, it was supposed to be a cliffie...- so I updated quick as you requested) I hope you likethis one -but I am not quiete sure, what I meanyou'll see when you read the chap. But nevertheless I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine as usual, except for the OCs and the plot. The two songs quoted are: "What happened to us" by Hoobastank and "Sorry" by Lene Marlin. They belong to the respective artists and not to me! (Not even in my dreams!)

And now: On with the story!

* * *

**We used to be so perfect…**

_Last chapter_

_Rika found him on the roof. She knew he would get angry and his anger would break every possible limit. Kai was the best at everything he did. He was very consequent. And the same went for his anger. She could imagine how his eyes would flash a dangerous colour. A dangerous emotion. Hate._

_For his grandfather. Because his grandfather Voltaire was back… _

* * *

_Kai had been out for two hours already but he felt his blood boil nevertheless. Maybe he was even in a greater rage than before his walk. _

_Suddenly somebody appeared in front of him and Kai jerked from his thoughts. It was Rika._

"_Never do that again!" She exclaimed angry. "What?" He could not stop himself from yelling back at her. "Running away!" Rika tried to stay calm but failed miserably…_

* * *

_Japan_

A new day was born when the sun rose over the horizon spreading her light over the city of Tokyo. The morning rituals began in the Granger's dojo ending with the horrible difficult task to wake up Tyson. This time it was Tala who poured a bottle of ice cold water over the younger boy's face, waking him up instantly.

Tala ignored the boys frustrated and angry yelling and complaining and went for the kitchen. Ray was there preparing breakfast for the group but Tala paid no attention to the Chinese boy. Icy blue eyes were looking out the window, waiting.

Kai had returned to the dojo late last night. His eyes glowing with anger he had rushed passed his redheaded friend and went to sleep. Every movement of the crimson eyed blader had shown his feelings, anger. Very, very early this morning Kai had left the dojo without a word completely ignoring Tala.

The redhead had been very surprised because Kai was his best friend and he normally told Tala what was on his mind and what was bothering him. But this time it had been different. Kai had pushed him aside. In the consequence Tala figured out that it was something damn serious bothering his friend and the redhead hoped that Kai would tell him …soon…

The whole group, excluding Rika, Kaiko, Maxie, Logan and Alicia, had finally gathered in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Hilary had come over to the dojo along with Kenny.

Kai had not shown up until they were done with breakfast. Suddenly they could hear the front door opened and being closed shortly after. Seconds later Kai was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His bangs were hiding his crimson eyes from view and Tala could see that Kai was ver far from relaxed, his muscles were tense and his hands were balled into tight fists.

The redheaded Russian rose his eyebrows at the behaviour of his friend. _What happened? Where is Rika?_

"Kai! Where have you been? You were gone all night!" Tyson exclaimed and Tala noticed the concern and worry in the voice of the dragon master when he spoke. "We were worried!"

"We saved you some food." Ray spoke up with his calm voice and earned a glare from Tyson at this. But Tyson nor Ray received an answer. Kai reminded silent and even did not look at Tala. He just turned around and walked into the backyard leaving his friends behind in a confused state. "Weird!" Daichi exclaimed looking after his team captain. "He is always weird." Tyson replied. "...but you are right – he acts strange, even for himself…"

Tala would have nodded if he had allowed himself this action. Instead he stood up and walked after his friend to see if he could bring him to tell him what was wrong. And there was definitely something serious wrong. The redheaded Russian found the boy with the dark crimson eyes at the porch, starring into the air with burning eyes.

Tala quietly walked up to him and stopped next to him. They were quiet for a long while until Tala turned towards Kai with determination in his blue eyes. "Spill!" It was not a question or statement, it was more like an order. Kai hated to be given orders but this time he ignored Tala's commanding tone. In fact he ignored him completely for more than five minutes before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Voltaire." His crimson eyes were still starring into the air not looking at his friend. "He is back. Escaped somehow." Short, precise. Factual.

Tala took a deep breath. Voltaire back. That was a very serious information. And a reason to _be_ worried. And Tala would react similar to Kai when it would have been his evil grandfather planning to take over the world with the help of bitbeasts. Or in this case: Getting revenge on former abbey students and especially on his disobedient grandson.

"Great." Tala sighed sarcastically in an attempt to lighten up his friend's mood but failed.

* * *

"Then we will kick his ass again!" Tyson exclaimed punching his left fist high into the air. The others nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, right." The eyes then went to look at the Russians whose continued to stay silent. They had not spoken any word after they had told the team that Voltaire was seemingly back. 

Kai's eyes were covered by his bangs the entire time. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a foot placed on the wall for support. Kai was standing there extremely casual but his muscles were tense. No word left his lips.

Moments later the girls arrived at the dojo along with Logan who looked troubled and worried. Kaiko smiled at the group but her smile was weak and sad. _Kai has told them…_ She thought when she look them into the eye.

Alicia walked over to Dennis pulling him into a hug. Maxie glanced at her brother and the twins exchanged a look. Rika stayed in the doorway but Kai did not look at her.

Ice blue eyes swept between the two lovers in secret. There was a tension in the air. Tension between Kai and Rika. _That's new…_

Suddenly Kai pushed himself off the wall and left the dojo for the second time this day through the back door. Rika starred after him, her eyes darker than usual. They were still unreadable but for a second Tala could have sworn that the girl was sad.

And then this feeling was gone and Rika had followed the retreating Kai out the door. Tala hoped that Rika would be able to talk with Kai properly and talk some sense into his head.

Maxie had similar thoughts like her brother but she was unsure. The young woman with the pitch black hair watched Kai and Rika through one of the windows. The two were standing three meters apart. Kai had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Rika was looking straight into his eyes – she had never backed away from a staring competition with Kai or another person. Her high ponytail moved slightly in the morning breeze but other than that she stood motionless in front of Kai.

None of the two were speaking. To Maxie it seemed that Rika was waiting for something but Kai did not give her what she wanted. Rika was a very patient person and she could wait. But nobody should forget that she had nevertheless a strong fighter spirit and a great fire burning inside of her. When her patience broke she could explode.

By the looks of it Kai and Rika had an argument the last evening and had not solved their problem since then. This did fit because Rika had came to the apartment very late that night and had barely spoken this morning. Even Kaiko had failed to put up a conversation with Rika.

Maxie continued to observe the two but nothing happened. They only exchanged a few words. Seemingly Rika had spoken first but after Kai had answered she turned around swiftly and walked away. She did not enter the dojo but rounded it and left through the front gate.

For the rest of the day Rika did not show up. Kai went back to his task to train his team for the upcoming tournament. But he was harsh towards them – the only safe from his mood was Kaiko. But the young girl was getting more and more upset with every passing hour. Maxie went off to search for Rika but she returned to the dojo without her.

Rika finally showed up in the evening to return with the other girls to the apartment in the city. Kai completely ignored her and Rika stayed cold and distant to him and did not even look at him.

* * *

The explosion came two days later. The past days Rika and Kai had not exchanged any word with each other and had continued to ignore each other. Kaiko felt bad and it was hard for her to smile. The girl was caught in between the two and could not, as well as the others, figure out what had happened between the two. Even Tyson and the gang found it strange. Sure the only knew that Kai and Rika were childhood friends and they were very far from getting the idea that the two were actually a couple – the very idea was unbelievable! - but nevertheless they felt that the argument was serious.

It was time for lunch and the team along with Logan, Maxie, Tala, Dennis and his girlfriend Alicia had gathered in the kitchen. Kaiko had also joined them and was quietly eating her food. Tyson and Hilary were not arguing this time – Hilary was tiered to scold him for his bad eating manners. A nearly normal conversation was flowing between the teens at the table.

Then Tala lifted his head and concentrated on listening. But not on the conversation at the table. The redhead had not joined the conversation earlier and had no intention to do so. Tala noticed that Kaiko as well concentrated on something from outside. Voices came from the backyard.

Kaiko recognised them. Her brother and Rika. For a split moment the girl hoped that the two were finally clearing the air after their argument but then she noticed the angry tone in their voices. They were clearing the air, yes, but with another argument. Instantly Kaiko's mood dropped all the way down. It did not help that Alicia, who was sitting next to her, wrapped her arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

The voices became louder. Tyson recognised a mixture of English, Japanese and seemingly Russian language. Bad language actually. Ray tilted his head to the side. If he was correct the two outside were arguing in at least six or seven different languages and were already over the point of exchanging profound arguments.

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
Someone who would help me get to through  
And fill an emptiness I had inside me  
But you kept inside, and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was to good to be true  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands me_

"…So, that is what you think, Kai?" "Stop the shit, Aurika!" Kaiko flinched when she noticed that Kai was calling Rika by her complete name.

"ублюдок (bastard)" "I don't think that this is worth it!" Kai yelled angryly.

"You жопа (asshole)!" Rika's voice was vibrating with anger.

The back door was opened and the group filled out into the backyard just to see Rika slapping Kai on the cheek which turned slightly red immediately. Kai reminded silent and his hand rose to touch his redden cheek.

_What happened to us?  
We used to be so perfect  
Now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us?  
And deep inside I wonder  
Did I lose my only..._

"Okay, when you think this way…" Rika reached up to her neck and opened the small lock of her silver necklace. "Вы можете иметь эту заднюю часть (You can have this back)"

And with this words she closed the remaining distance between them, grabbed Kai's hand and placed the necklace into his palm before stepping back again.

_Remember they thought we were too young  
To really know what it takes to make it  
But we had survived all what we have done  
So we could show them all that they're mistaken  
But who could have known, the lies that would grow  
Until we could see right through them  
Remember they knew we were to young  
We still don't know what it takes to make it_

Rika had noticed the group standing there but she did not look at them. Instead she turned around. "I'm out. I'm leaving." And with this she stalked off leaving Kai behind, staring down at the necklace for a second before he turned around as well and pushed passed the group.

_What happened to us?  
We used to be so perfect  
Now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us?  
And deep inside I wonder  
Did I lose my only one  
_

"Kai!" Kaiko exclaimed trying to touch her brother but the young man had already passed her and had entered the dojo slamming the door behind him. "No…" Kaiko's voice was waving and she dropped her head. Alicia took the girl into a comforting warm embrace while Tala followed Kai inside with the vague intention to find out the reason for the whole mess.

Dennis always present smile had vanished completely and only a look of shock was visible on his face. The team was shocked and Logan was staring off into space trying to figure out what had just happened in a simple backyard of a dojo in a suburb of Tokyo.

After a few minutes Kaiko's head suddenly shot up and she untangled herself from Alicia's arms. "She said…she is out…and that…that she is...leaving." Alicia shock her head in disapproval. "No, Rika would not…" But the blonde woman was cut off when Kaiko darted out off the yard leaving the dojo behind quickly. "Someone should…" Logan's voice trailed off and Ray was the one to follow the girl. Why he did not know.

_We could have made it work  
We could have found a way  
We should have done our best  
To see another day  
But we kept it all inside  
Until it was too late  
And now we're both alone  
The consequence we pay  
For throwin' it all away_

_For throwin' it all away_

Kaiko was running down the lane completely unaware of the Chinese boy running behind her who was trying to catch up with her and was calling her name. But she did not stop, she kept on running. Her head felt terrible and she had a bad feeling in her stomach. A dark cloud covering up her mind from any happy thought or sunlight.

Finally she reached the BBA headquarters and run past it without a second glance. She turned a corner and pushed open the door to a smaller building near the BBA main building. It was a small apartment house with rooms in which bladers from outward could stay. This was the place were Alicia, Maxie, Rika and Kaiko had stayed the past time.

Taking two steps at once Kaiko rushed the stairs up, Ray still closely at her heel. Finally the two reached the apartment door. Kaiko reached for her key. She was breathing heavily and fighting against the odd feeling in her stomach.

It took her some time to open the door. She rushed through the small apartment and towards the bedroom she shared with Rika. Stepping inside the room she noticed immediately that the older girl was not there. Kaiko rushed over to the wardrobe. Her own clothes were still at place but Rika's were missing along with her duffel back and the bag in which she kept her laptop.

Kaiko turned around searching the room for any hint that Rika was still attended. But there was none. The two beds were made neatly like they had been in the morning but the laptop was obviously not on the table. Something white caught the girl's eye.

It was lying on her bed. Plain and simple. Innocent looking. An envelope. A letter.

Shaking, Kaiko walked over to her bed and took the letter up. Ray watched her from the doorway. His amber eyes full of concern. He knew that the older Russian girl was gone.

Kaiko's hands were shaking slightly and tears were forming in her light crimson eyes when she read the short letter over and over again.

_Hey little one,_

_I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have to leave – it is for the better. I know that you are crying right now and that you are sad and maybe angry. But stay with Kai, you are safe with him. He will look after you…_

_My argument with Kai has nothing to do with you. Whatever happens between your brother and me – I will always be by your side in case you need me. Kaiko, we will stay friends, I have promised you that and I will keep my promise. You are not alone and never will you be alone. _

_I will call you in time. Stay alert. _

_Love, Rika_

Kaiko's tears were rolling freely over he pale face. Her head rose and she looked at Ray. "She left…" Her voice was shaking and very sad. Slowly Ray walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. After a moment of indecision he pulled the girl into a tight hug. Kaiko leaned against his chest and cried at his shoulder not able to oppress her hard sobs.

"Why?"

But Ray did not know the answer.

_What happened to us?  
We used to be so perfect  
Now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us?  
And deep inside I wonder  
Did I lose my only... _

What happened to us?

Rika was walking through the corridor leading to her plane. It was time for her to go, time for her to leave. Maybe she had just stayed too long…

* * *

_Do you wanna know, what I think of you  
Do you wanna know  
Do you wanna know, if I'm doing OK  
Just ask and I'll say  
I'll say the words that I've longed to speak  
Have kept quiet for some time_

_I'm sorry, it's just too late  
To get it all back, get back what we had  
I'm sorry, it's just not right  
We both know it wasn't meant to be like  
This at all_

_Do you wanna know, how I feel about you  
Do you wanna know,  
Do you wanna know, if I'm able to forget  
There are times, I wish we'd never met_

_I'm sorry, it's just too late  
To get it all back, get back what we had  
I'm sorry, it's just not right  
We both know it wasn't meant to be like  
This at all_

_Time won't change this,  
change the way I feel…_

* * *

Done...

I'm not quiete sure if I have described Rika's necklace somewhere in the last chapters...so that nobody is confused: It is silver and on a silver chain. The pendant is formed like a phoenix with spread wings. It was a present from Kai to Rikasome time ago. - You'll maybe find out in the following chapter. There is a special meaning conected with it.

I hope you guys can forgive me what I have done. But please leave a review - just press that little, nice button on the left side of this page! Flames are accepted. The more you review the quicker you get to know what happens next!

What will happen... - a good question! - A few suggestions for you to think over:

Will Kai stay, or will he leave as well? What will happen to Kaiko? What will Rika do? Return to BioVolt becasue she hates Kai and is angry with him? Will Tala manage to force Kai to tell the reason for the terrible argument that let to the break up of the two lovers? What will happen to the group? And what wants this Assiciation that works against Mr Dickinson?

Any opinions? Suggestions? Questions? Be welcome! - when you review...

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	29. Far away

Hello! I'm back with another chapter!

First I want wo thank PureBlackRaven and Viper-Gothica (new reviewer!) for reviewing the last cahpter! It makes me happy that you like the story so far.

**RureBlackRaven:** Here is your update! THanks for your review. Yes Rika left. Maybe you will find out what she does after her departure when you read the chapter. But you will have to wait till next chapter or the chapter after thatto find out the whole thing. Yep, Kai is stubborn - but Rika as well! Sorry but she alreay boarded the plane and left.Still, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

**Viper-Gothica:** Thanks a lot for your review! This chapter is only about Kai and Rika ( and a little about Kaiko's feelings), so I hope you like it. You'll have to see if Ifollow your demand.I hope you have fun to continue reading this story and please tell me what you think. :)

**Disclaimer:** A always: Nothing is mine, except for plot and OCs. The short poeam at the beginning - I forgot who wrote it and what's it name, sorry! - doeas not belong to me. Neither does the song "Far away" by Nickelback. Just thought it was fitting here...

Okay, enough blabla from me. You want to find what happens next? Then have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

_The wind is playing with the leaves_

_The green ones and the orange ones_

_They are dancing down to the ground._

_The rives sings is never ending song._

_Small waves splash against the stones_

_Here I stand at the riverside._

_Watching the time go by._

_My heart is waiting like my soul_

_For the one I care, the one I love._

_Far away you are – do you think of me?_

* * *

**Far away**

Rika rose her head and looked over the blue sea. Her grey eyes were hard to read the most of the day but at the moment they were not hiding the emotions as usual. She felt lonely. She had never thought that she would feel this way. That she _could_ even feel this way.

Two days had passed since the argument with Kai.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

And now Rika was alone. She had been alone before but had not felt lonely for a long time. There always was the thought of Kaiko and the others - and of course Kai. The one she used to call her childhood friend. The one she knew her whole life. The one that was beside her at the abbey. The one she fell in love with. The one she still loved.

Rika knew it: She could not deny it. And she did not want to do so. But she always was hiding it. They never got the chance of being a normal couple, they never got the chance to act the way they wanted, to show freely what they felt.

The past was still behind them. And it would never let them go.

Rika sighed and thought of Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai's other friends. His team he would never ever drop. She understood him and that made it even worse.

She could still hear Kai's words ringing through her mind. His angry voice, the fire burning in his eyes. His gaze on her…

"I don't think that this is worth it…" 

But it was in the past… _All_ was in the past.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

-Flashback-

Two teenagers at the age of fifteen were sitting at a rock near the beach. The sun was covered with clouds but that concerned the two not a bit. They were sitting next to each other and were looking towards the sea. The boy turned his gaze away and looked up towards the clouded sky.

They were used to each others company. They knew each other since their childhood. But they had not always been friends through the years. At the abbey they had been supposed to hate each other. And there had been hate between them in a way. And now? Were they friends again? Both were not sure about that. It had been a long time since they had been allowed to feel something else except hate and anger. The two did not know a definition of friendship and their lack of memories made it hard to remember things before the abbey.

Rika closed her eyes. She loved to feel the wind on her faces and the wind playing with her hair. It was shorter since she stayed with her sister and she was wearing it open now. Everything had changed. In four days Kai would leave again and return to Japan. There he was part of the Bladebreakers, a famous beyblade team.

Kai turned his head to look at the girl next to him. He could not really put the finger on the feeling he felt inside of him. It was something special so much could he tell. Something that had not been part of his life for a long time. Was this friendship? The boy did not know. He did not turned away when the girl moved her head and met his gaze. Her eyes were unreadable and his were emotionless. But something was about to change. Sometimes Kai knew out of nowhere was this girl was thinking. And Rika had made the same experience with Kai.

What was friendship? Understanding? Trust? These were only words someone had invented…or so they thought.

Another thought came into Kai's mind. Tyson and the others had said that he was their friend. But how could he be a friend when he did not know what it meant to be someone's friend. Kai had been told that friendship was nothing. Unimportant. A weakness even. But why were all people talking about it? Something deep inside told the master of the red fire phoenix that it was important to find an answer to this question. That friendship was something you should expiring in your life.

Meanwhile similar thoughts were running through Rika's mind. Her sister was offering her far more than friendship. She offered her love. Love was a weakness just like love – or was it not? There was always this picture that came into her mind. A picture of a young woman with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. A smile was on her lips and she was hugging a girl tightly with her arms. The girl was Rika. And Rika knew that this woman was named Natasha and was supposed to be Rika's mother.

But it was only a piece of memory. Rika tried to catch her shattered memories especially the one of Natasha. But always when Rika thought that she had remembered the memory just slipped away again. To her it seemed a wonder that she remembered her sister.

Her sister was five years older and had not been that interesting for the abbey. But out of nowhere she had appeared after the abbey was blown into the air. She had brought Kai and Rika to a house outside of Moscow. But some weeks after this Kai had returned to the streets while Rika had stayed with her sister. Several month later Kai had joined Tyson and the gang while Rika turned her back at Russia as well and went to America along with her sister.

-End of Flashback-

_One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She shivered. The wind was cold and she felt it even if she was Russian. The coldness came from inside…Rika tightened the grip of her arms around her body to keep the cold off herself.

And now?

* * *

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Kai had claimed onto the roof. He could not longer bear the company of his friends. Tyson was getting on his nerves and Kai knew it was no use to yell at him. And Kaiko was angry with him because Rika had left after their argument. And Tala… his best friend…did not understand…

He felt somehow lost. Yeah, the almighty and invincible Kai Hiwatari was feeling lost. How ironic… He tried to block _her_ out of his thoughts but he failed. At every moment through a day her picture came into his mind – tormenting him.

Kai turned his gaze away from the sky above him and looked down at his mobile phone in his right hand. The silver coloured phone was shimmering in the last sunrays of the day. A soft breeze played with Kai's slate bangs and was tugging at his black long sleeved jacket.

In moments like this he would have called her… In moments when he felt lost and lonely, when he needed someone to talk to, someone to understand him… But now it was impossible. She had been with him only two days ago and now he felt lost – lost without her.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Sighing deeply he remembered the time when they had been able to laugh together. This one evening when they had tried to learn how to dance…

-Flashback-

"No! You must take two steps back!" "What? … Right." Kai said while taking hold of her right hand again.

They did the few next steps until… "outsch! That was my foot!" Rika said while jumping on her left foot. But in spite of the pain she was laughing. "Sorry." Kai apologised and was helping her to the couch in an over exaggerated way . "Stupid! It's alright! Don't treat me like a weakling!" Rika said through her waves of laughter. It was not their first try to perform this dance probably. Always something went wrong. Foxtrot! Who was dancing that anyway!

She rose her head and looked directly into Kai's eyes. He was hardly trying to hold back his laughter. "Stupid!" She called him again and slapped him playfully on his left arm. Kai smirked and surprised her with his following action. "No!" She exclaimed when Kai rose her up bridal style. "Down! Let me down!"

"Nope." Was Kai's only answer while he walked through the room and finally slumped onto his bed with Rika on top of him. "You…you…" She was speechless but on the other side still laughing. She crawled off him and laid next to him. Kai had still one arm around her. His eyes were on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. She was happy and carefree. She turned her head and looked at him. Suddenly she rose slightly. "Time for revenge!" She said and smirked at him. "And how do you want to…" Kai said teasingly but was cut off by her lips on his. Slowly he wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

-End of Flashback-

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

But they were parted. Kai did not know if this was good or bad. He just hoped that the feeling he was feeling now would ease with the passing time.

Since then he would try hard not to think of her. Of the girl he loved. A love that was by the looks of it not mend to be…

With a shimmer of determination his eyes he stuffed his small sliver phone back into the pocket of his black jacket.

* * *

While Kai was sitting on the roof Kaiko was sitting inside on the couch her arms wrapped around a form blocking out any voice and sound. She felt horrible. Normally she was calm and could control her anger but only an hour ago she had found herself yelling at her brother Kai. She could not be angry at him but her sadness made her yell and argue with him. She blaming him for Rika's departure. 

Fighting against the tears she let her mind drift to memories of her past. As long as she was able to think Kai and Rika always had fought on the same side. None of them would have let the other down. There had been times when the two were hating each other. The abbey had made them but the hate had never lasted. Kaiko remembered how happy she had been when the two had told her that they were together. Like a real couple. Kaiko then had been sure that the two would never part whatever would happen.

Kai and Rika had been happy and Kaiko had seen them laugh and smile. Kai had lightly joked around and had helped Tala to get rid of the grip of BioVolt. The young girl had seen her brother dance with Rika several times and had heard how the people around had said that they were a perfect match.

Kai and Rika – the perfect match. A dream team so to speak. That was what their friends had said. In Kaiko's opinion they had been right. A little dream had grown in Kaiko's heart. A dream she had not told Kai or Rika. The dream of living with the two of them together somewhere. Where was not important. The together was important. That Kai would not only stay for a visit but that he had a home where he spend most of his time – together with his sister and his girlfriend. In peace and without thoughts of BioVolt.

But the dream had been shattered into little shimmering and glittering pieces like glass. Kai and Rika had broken up.

Now Kai was having the silver necklace back. About two years ago he had given it to Rika as a symbol of his love for her. Since then Rika had been wearing it always. Day and night. It was no ordinary necklace. The pendant was shaped like a phoenix with spread wings. This necklace Kai's and Kaiko's mother had been wearing and she had received it from their father as a marriage present. It had been the sign of pure and true love…

Kaiko felt hollow now that she knew that the two people she cared most for in the world were now walking different ways.

* * *

Sooo, what did you think? Please tell mecause I'm interested in your opinion! 

Till next time! LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	30. A tale to tell

Hello and sorry for the delay! I was really busy for the past weak. How I managed to write this chapter is a miracle to me! It is even the longest, longest chapter so far. Puh! ;) You can subdivide it into two main parts: several flashbacks (some parts of it I have already posted in former chapters of the story, but I thought it would be better if I postimportant parts of it again just so that you can get the whole picture. - Puh very long sentance! - THIS PART IS ABOUT HOW KAI AND RIKA GOT TOGETHER! And about their first kiss ever... :) - I know I have promised to add it earlier but it was not easy to find the right place for it, so here it is)and the second part is about BioVolt and what happens in the present with it.

Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter! I still can't really believe that I post my thirtieth chapter today! Yey!

Thank you all: kay1fire, HeartlessDevil, drakeamberblake, grounded angel, twin1, Chibi Kittie Kai, brat-always-day-and-night, beyblade-rocks, PureBlackRaven, Ashley and Viper-Gothica for reviewing! I hope you continue with your support! Thanks, thanks, thanks! bows

Special thanks for reviewing the last chapter go to:

**PureBlackRaven**: Thanks for reviewing! ( You are the 50th reviewer! Congratulations!) I hope you havesome tissues left... This cahp will contain more memories of the two (Kai and Rika). And there will be... - no, I won't tell you yet. You have to read the cahpter grin --I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Viper-Gothica:** I hope your parents are still alive? Anyway thanks for the review. I have the feeling that you will like this chapter - A lot Kai and Rika is in it... Enjoy and please tell me what you think afterwards!

**Chibi Kittie Kai:** Thanks for the review. Great you reviewed again :) I appreciate your opinion. Maybe I have draged it out a little... But I intended to write something more about BioVolt in this chapter anyway. So bite ( ;) ) yourself through the Kai and Rika part and then you can enjoy a part only dedicated to BioVolt and something else...hehe. I hope that everyone understands the plan Voltaire has in mind... I hope you can enjoy the chapter and plaese tell me what you think about it (especially about the BioVolt part).

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me - except for plot and OCs. The songs don't belong to me either: The first is "Escape" by Hoobastank. The second is "Blame it on the weatherman" by I - don't -.know - who (just can't remember). And the third is named "Butterfly" by Mariah Carey (?) - I never actually heard the song myself I just thought the lyrics were fitting very well. The very last one is a part of the song "What happend to us" also by Hoobastank. All the songs belong to the respective singers and songwriters!

And now it has been enough of my random talking and babling: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**A tale to tell**

Days went by since Kai and Rika had broken up and Rika had taken the plane to Russia. During the day they kept themselves busy – Kai with training his team and his sister, who was now an official member of the BBA Revolution, and Rika spend her days with research work. But at night the memories would flow back and traverse the dreams…

* * *

_-beginning of flashbacks-_

A six year old boy was sitting with his legs crossed Indian style. Around him a green meadow gay with flowers. The sunbeams were playing on his face. He had his eyes closed and a blade of grass between his lips. His arms were supporting him.

He laid his head back and allowed the sun to touch every part of his face. A hearty laugh could be heard in the air. A girl was laughing it's happy and carefree laugh only a child could master.

The boy opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of the laughter: His younger sister. She was running over the meadow, chased by an older girl with dark brown hair which was blowing in the soft breathe.

"Kai! Помогай мне! Помогай мне! (Help me! Help me!)" The younger girl called for her brother.

The other girl was just laughing along. Her laughter was light and pearled through the air. "нет ! Он не поможет тебе! (No! He will not help you!)" She laughed with a teasing voice

Kai smirked and got up. He took the blade of grass out of his mouth and decided to catch up with the girls. It took him not long because he was a fast runner. He reached out with his hand to catch the girl with brown hair but she had expected him to do so and made a quick move. Kai was surprised and lost his balance. The boy fell on his stomach his arms still outstretched.

The girls laughter filled again the air. Kai had a very, very surprised look on his face. He was just laying there on the ground and looked very confused. He hadn't expected something like this. Slowly a light chuckle emerged from deep inside of him

Rika walked back to Kai and offered her hand to him. Kai took it slowly and got up.

* * *

Kai was walking down a long and shadowy corridor. He had been called to his "beloved grandfather". The person he owed to be at this place. The last place on earth he wanted to be. 

When Kai approached the fateful door to his grandfather's office he hesitated for a moment and slowed down his pace. He breathed deeply the thick air. Then he straightened his body and made sure that his features were emotionless enough. He knocked at the door.

"Come in!" A voice barked from inside and Kai entered quickly. The voice of his grandfather was thick with anger – nothing new.

Kai stood in front of the desk. Behind it his grandfather sat in a great black chair. His piercing eyes were on Kai. They were all alone in the room.

"You are a fool when you believed that I would never find out!" The old man barked into the silence. Kai didn't move. He didn't dare to. He did not know the reason why he had to come to this office. But whatever it was – it had pissed off his "beloved" grandfather.

"You are a shame of the family! Can't you do THIS thing right?"

Kai was getting confused. He did not know what is grandfather was talking, screaming, about. The old man tried to stare Kai down but was unsuccessful. The boy – despite his young age- continued to look straight into his grandfathers eyes.

"What have I done?" Kai asked him bluntly.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? You DARE to ask me such a question!"

"Yes." Kai said emotionless.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME! I DONT ACCEPT THAT!"

Kai felt a shiver run down his spine. Disobedience. That could mean anything and nothing. Kai was not sure what his grandfather had figured out to make him so angry. But it had to be something serious…_no. He couldn't have…_

"I reminded you two times already! This is the last time. THE LAST ! Don't think you can fool me!"

Kai kept his mask on. Emotionless as ever. This way it would stay.

Suddenly the door was opened and a man entered. Two bullies followed him. Kai gulped. Punishment. _What have you expected? He didn't change in all the years. Disobedience is followed by punishment. That's the rule…_

A third bully entered. But he was not alone. A girl was with him.

Her grey eyes flickered over to Kai but only for a second then she focused her eyes on Voltaire – the man that had brought her into the whole mess she was in. The abbey.

"You both disobeyed me. BOTH! But you will learn what it MEANS to disobey ME!"

Before Kai could breathe in he felt a punch into his stomach. The girl that was now standing next to him didn't move. But she had stopped breathing.

Kai earned a second punch at the same spot. His will kept him standing. He had pulled through harder punishment.

Again a punch into the stomach. But this time it was not Kai's. Three others followed within seconds. The girl had folded up. But she did not protect her stomach. It would have been no use anyway. She concentrated on standing and breathing. That was hard enough. Again and again she felt the beatings into her stomach. Her legs started to tremble. But she kept standing.

Kai was not doing any better. There was no room for thoughts. The only thing that mattered was staying alive. He glanced over to the girl just for a brief moment. He knew he couldn't help her.

Their eyes met. Both knew it: They could never hate each other from the bottom of the heart. Even if this meant the greatest pain…

another day goes without any change  
the feeling we live with still remains  
we're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto  
there has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day  
there has to be somewhere that we can be far away

we have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
we have to risk it..

we could be living how we wanted to  
instead of doing things we're forced to do  
with no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through  
there has to be someplace that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go  
there has to be someplace that we can be all alone...

we have to escape...

* * *

The sun rose behind the buildings. It took several moments until the first sunray found his way into the dark alley. The ground was wet and there was a lot of trash piled all over the ground. 

A pair of dark crimson eyes shone in the darkness. But there was no movement. The young boy at the age of thirteen was sitting on the ground on a less dirtier spot then the rest of the shadowy alley. His back was supported by the wall behind him. His one leg was outstretched the other brought near his chest so that he was able to rest his right arm on it. In the respective hand he was holding something black.

The boy's skin was deadly pale and his black clothing was torn. There were a lot of scratches covering is whole body. It looked like he had been in a fight. But his crimson eyes were unblinking and watching what was going on around. Noiselessly a figure approached the boy in the shadow taking a seat half a meter away from him.

Grey eyes glanced over at him out of a pale face. It was girl around his age. Her long slightly curled hair was brought back into a normally very strict braid. But right now several strands of her hair had managed to escape falling over her shoulders and her back. She wore similar and also torn clothing like the boy. She, too, had a lot of different wounds covering her body.

She turned her gaze away from him closing her eyes in the process while leaning her head back against the brick wall. His eyes were still gazing around with a burning determination.

The two were alone. Really alone. They had parted with the others several hours ago shortly after they had left the place where they had been forced to live for the past seven years of their lives. But now this place did not longer existed. Gone for good. So they hoped.

They were free. But they felt weird about it. To them only the feeling to feel something different from anger and hate was weird and strange. Nearly frightening. But they would never admit the last part nor would they admit that there were long hidden emotions wheeling around in their minds.

They did not understand why they had stayed together. The group had agreed that it was safer to go separate ways. It made it more difficult to track them down. But somehow the two had ended up walking into the same directions. The reason they did not know.

The boy turned his head slightly to look at the girl next to him. She was so different and foreign to him but yet strangely familiar at the same time. He trusted her in a twisted kind of way. Was it because she had always been around him the past years? Was it because he remembered her face…her smile? Her face many, many years ago. From a time before the abbey? He was unsure.

Had he really known her for such a long time? He had lost his track of time a long time ago I the cells of the abbey. He did not know that similar thoughts were troubling the girl's mind.

She knew that he was gazing at her but she did not open her eyes. She remembered him. She remembered him from a time were she had felt different. Very different from now. Except his face nearly everything else was black and dark. She did not even know her own name. Erika she had been called the past years. But deep down she knew that this was not her real name. A voice was telling her that she had not always been the girl she was now.

Finally she opened her eyes and locked gazes with him. Her eyes looked directly at him. She hold his glare. The boy wondered why? Why always her? He knew her name. Erika. But he felt that this name did not fit. Why not?

He had forgotten his own name. Somewhere, sometime during the time at the abbey or the hours of last night. The time when there was only darkness surrounding him.

The two had lost their memories. The only thing they could remember was that they knew each other. And that they could somehow trust each other…

Suddenly the girl called Erika turned her head to the entry of the alley on her right side and leaned forward, listening. The boy next to her followed her gaze. He had heard something as well. Footsteps. Approaching. Coming closer.

A group of five men came to the entry of the alleyway with their calculating and cold eyes piercing through the shadows. One of them, obviously the leader, stepped forward into the alleyway. He looked around before he walked back to his men and the group continued their way.

Without a sound the boy jumped down from the wall crouching down to retain the impact. The girl joined him as soundless, mirroring his movements. They had nearly been discovered. But they had been trained too well to get caught that easily.

"They are searching for us." His voice was coarse because he had not spoken in awhile. "We should go." The girl suggested quietly before she turned around and started to walk away into the deeper shadows. The young boy continued to stare towards the direction where the men had passed only moments ago before he turned his gaze away and slowly started to follow the girl.

* * *

His mind was troubled and he could not think straight anymore. He could only stand there starring into her grey eyes whose were widened slightly. His own crimson ones had a dazed expression in them. Glazed somehow. Like he had zoned out. And that was the way he felt. Like he was somewhere else but at the same moment just right here. With her. 

Thought were rushing through his mind and he was unable to catch them. The only thing he could focus on were her eyes gazing back at his own. They were not simply grey. There were a lot of different shades combined in them. Lighter and darker ones. Why had he never noticed before?

He did not understand what he did. Why he stood here in front of her. He did not know why he actually had come for a visit. Kai Hiwatari, the great Hiwatari, team captain of a world class beyblade team, was confused and shocked at his own actions…

* * *

She was so damn close to him. He could feel her breath on his very own skin, he felt her shiver ever so slightly. His blood was rushing through his veins and he felt so confused so… 

Her eyes were nearer now. Her lips only centimetres away from his own. Kai could not tell when that had happened. They were so very, very close. It felt strange and familiar at the same time.

The gap between their lips vanished slowly while they moved unconsciously closer to each other. Their lips were about to meet, but suddenly both back away, shocked at their own actions.

They did not understand what was happening between the two. Rika was confused and avoided his crimson eyes while a small blush crept up to her cheeks. Kai felt very warm at the same moment. Looking away he tried to get his control back. The girl had closed her eyes and had lowered her head trying to think straight, to get some order into her rushing thoughts.

They walked home next to each other only minutes after. The whole way they did not speak a single word and the next day his plane left for Japan. They parted as friends… nothing less and … nothing more…?

* * *

The two met at the Beyblade World Tournament. Rika had came to watch and Kaiko had came along as well. The two girls did not show up in public and Kaiko was always wearing a black baseball cap that was covering her conspicuous hair and shadowing her eyes and face in a way that she could walk through the people without being brought into any possible relation with Kai Hiwatari. And Kaiko liked it this way because she hated publicity with all her heart. 

Kai met the two girls in a abandoned hallway in the stadium. Kaiko flung herself into his arms the very moment she saw him. Burying her face at his chest she hold tightly onto him and she smiled when her beloved brother wrapped his arms around her form, returning the hug. Meanwhile Rika stayed in the back watching the two siblings with a tiny smile gracing her lips.

When Kai finally looked up and their eyes met both felt draw towards each other even more. Rika knew that Kai had rejoined the Blitzkrieg Boys and that he had teamed up with Tala – and that Voltaire was behind it all – but she could not bring herself to hate Kai. She somehow couldn't. Her heart refused any bad feeling for Kai – why , she did not know. Kai's heart was racing inside his chest how hard he wanted to gain it back to its old pace. He wanted to be near Rika that was the only thing he knew. But the reason why that was this way he did not know.

Both would not touch each other. Both remembered the last time they met. The moment when they had been so ver, very close. They remembered the confusion they had felt. Back, several months ago, the minute they had nearly kissed…

* * *

Yesterday ended the tag-team tournament in Japan. The last battle of the day had been amazing in all ways. Tyson Granger vs. Kai Hiwatari. Of course Rika had been there still uneasy about her feelings for Kai. She had watched the battle sitting between loud screaming beyblade fans in the stadium. Her grey eyes had observed every move of the two beyblades where they were spinning in the middle of the stadium in the arena. 

Rika herself was quiet and spend her time with watching instead of screaming at the top of her lungs. She saw Tyson and Kai refuse to share the title of the world champion even when they were already exhausted. Rika understood. She was not sure what Tyson intentions were but she understood Kai. Her childhood friend was determined to win this battle, to prove that he was worthy.

There was nearly no one who had been able to defeat Kai Hiwatari. Only Aurika Haleth and Tyson Granger had been able to do so. Rika knew that, would she battle Kai nowadays, the two of them would tie. Just like the last time they battled and the time before that. They were equally skilled and had equal talent. And both had a fiery spirit.

The volume of screams rose with every passing second. Rika saw the two boys falling to the ground on their knees. She saw them standing up, shaking under the lack of energy. Inside her pocket she could feel her own bitbeast vibrating. She could sense Thunderstorm's wish to battle. The two phoenixes, the red one and the blue one, always knew when the other was in battle. And then the other was agitated to battle as well.

This time it was the red fire phoenix that rose into the air with spread wings and a glorious battle cry. Dranzer was sharing Kai's determination of winning.

The battle already lasted for a long time. Rika had lost track of time while watching.

Kai had to win because Tala and Daichi had parted in a tie. Would Kai loose then the BladeBreakers would win the title and not the Blitzkrieg Boys.

It was only Rika who noticed that Kai's attacks had started to weaken each time his blade crashed into Tyson's. For the rest of the world he still seemed to be able to attack perfectly as ever. But Rika knew him too well, in fact she was the person on the whole planet who could read Kai Hiwatari like an open book.

Then Kai fell forward, dropping on his knees once again. But this time he did not manage to stand up again. He collapsed and with this he lost the battle and the victory. Again Tyson was world champion.

Shortly after the match Rika had left the stands in search for Kai. She knew that he would prefer to leave now, but currently he had lost consciousness and in fact was unable to leave himself. Rika knew that Kai did not want to be alone when he lost a battle – it was still not easy for him to accept, but he was getting better at it every time.

The young girl at the age of seventeen walked through the empty corridors of the stadium. Normally nobody except for the participating bladers and the members of the stadium staff and BBA workers were allowed in these areas. But for Rika it had been easy to pass the guards unnoticed. She preferred it this way, that nobody would ever guess that she had even been here. Of course she had not the need to creep into this area because she had been allowed to by Mr Dickinson himself.

Mr Dickinson knew her since Kai and his team, the BladeBreakers, had won the world tournament after the Baikal Lake incident. After Tyson had confirmed Kai that power was not everything. After that Kai had rejoined his team and had let them to victory. And after he had seen his "friends" celebrate the victory he had left and had given up on beyblading. Kai had entered Whitney Prep School and Rika had been in Japan at that time as well. When Kai had went to tell Mr Dickinson that he was leaving the team for good and quitting the sport she had been there. Supporting him with her understanding. She, too, had felt like giving up the sport and had considered it.

That had been the time when Mr Dickinson had met the childhood friend of Kai Hiwatari, Aurika Haleth. He had got to know that she, like Kai, Tala and the others, had been a student of the abbey. The head of the BBA had tried to get information from her but she had refused and demanded that nobody, really nobody, would hear any world about her existence and her contact with Kai.

And the old man had agreed but since then he had known that Kai had someone behind himself. Some one he trusted and that's why Mr Dickinson had never given up the hope that someday Kai would trust his team. And since that particular day Rika had an official permission to enter the different areas in beyblade stadiums.

On irregular occasions Rika had put that into use but she still preferred to come and leave unnoticed by the officials. Just like now.

It took her only half an hour to find the room where Kai was. Except for his unmoving form the room was deserted because Rika had waited until the doctor left his patient alone to call an ambulance and transfer him to a hospital.

Softly the door fell into place. Grey eyes wandered over the room stuffed with nearly any kind of medical clobber. Noiselessly the girl walked up to Kai. His eyelids were covering his burning crimson eyes. His clothes were ripped and torn from the intense battle with Tyson. His skin was pale but that was nothing unusual for Kai as he was Russian like Rika. His breathing was regular and Rika felt relief washing over her with the realisation that he would be okay soon.

She had not noticed that her right hand had subconsciously started stroke the blue painted cheek of the boy in a gently and lightly way. When realisation stuck her she quickly removed her hand only to hesitate in her movement. Her mind was confused and she could not form one clear thought at this very moment. The only thing she was quite sure she knew was that she wanted to touch Kai again. Why she was unaware of, only something inside of her was telling her, screaming at her, to do so. This something was one of the strangest things Rika had ever heard about. This something was the reason for feelings and emotions. For a very long time Rika had believed that it was just another organ like her lungs to keep up the life system of her body.

But slowly and unnoticed from her awareness something had changed. This simple organ that, according to the "normal" people, was the source of emotions was called "heart". At the moment this simple and at the same time so damn complex organ was beating at an incredible pace. She could feel it vibrate through her whole body. Somehow this feeling was familiar but at the same time unknown. It felt like the rush of adrenaline when Rika was beybattling with her Thunderstorm. But it was this little bit more intensive now. And that was the confusing part of it.

Her fingertips were brushing over his cheek once again like feathers in the wind. Rika was not willing to wake Kai up – after all he still needed rest and the other bothering things was: how would he react when he find her touching him? Normally the two of them refused any bodily contact. Rarely they allowed Kaiko to hug them. And Kai and Rika nearly never touched each other – except when it was necessary. For example when Rika was cleaning and bandaging his wounds from beybattles. She had been the only allowed to touch him at the first place.

But this time it had nothing to do with cleaning wounds. The necessity was missing but still…

Her fingers were gently tracing the outline of his dark blue shark fins on his pale cheek. Rika still remembered times when they had not been there… Getting more confident and sure that Kai was fast asleep she gently continued her movement, tracing his features. Suddenly she stopped and looked up from her doing into half open crimson eyes. Why she did not back away instantly was a miracle and why Kai reminded silent was also one. But silence was around them, time stood still when they gazed into each other's eyes.

Rika did not flinch when she felt something feathery on her right cheek. Kai's hand slowly cupped her cheek and unconsciously Rika leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes slowly loosing herself in the sensation on her skin. There was the rustling of clothing when Kai pushed himself up into a sitting position. She felt him shaking under the efforts and slowly leaned down opening her eyes a little only to close them seconds later because the world was spinning around her. And a blink later she felt his lips brushing against hers. The two were completely inexperienced and it did not work at the first time but with each chaste kiss they shared they became better. When they finally parted the starred into each other eyes, trying to get used to their turmoil of emotions. And realisation slowly came – they had both fallen for each other…

Suddenly there was brief knock on the door coursing the two to move away from each other and turn towards the door. Rika let out a sigh of relief when it was Tala who entered the small room. The redhead was not really surprised to find Rika here with Kai and moments later the redhead and Rika were dragging Kai through the corridors out of the stadium.

That had been the day when everything had started…

* * *

Kai had left once again. He had closed his heart and left without leaving a note for the girl he loved. The girl that loved him back with all her heart. She was standing at the shore, staring out towards the horizon, so far away. There was no smile on her lips and her grey eyes were darker than usual, mirroring the grey dark sky above as well as the grey waves clashing against the stones. A single drop of water was running down her cheek but none could tell if it was a tear from her eyes or just one of the first raindrops from the sky above. 

**It's just one more day  
No one said  
There would be rain again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman  
Get away for a while  
Here I am out on my own again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman **

Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why did you say goodbye

The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on…

Alone I can hear  
Hear our song  
Playing for me again  
Won't blame it on myself  
Just blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why did you say goodbye

The rain goes on (on and on again)

Maybe it's too late  
Maybe it's too late to try again  
Maybe I can't pray  
Maybe I can't wait  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman

The rain goes on (on and on again)

Oh blame it on the weatherman

Her smile was sad when Aurika Haleth turned around and walked away through the rain, alone, without any umbrella or coat.

* * *

Rika had been alone for the past three and a half month. Not alone…but _alone_. She had her friends around and Kaiko to take care of. But still Rika felt alone. It was Kai's absence that made her feel lonely. She missed him with all her heart but she knew at the same time that she could never bind or chain him to herself. It was impossible. He needed his freedom like she was needing her own. They were much alike at this point… 

In another country over the ocean a young boy was ahving similar thoughts about the girl he loved with all his heart. Rika needed her freedom more than anything else. Soon Kai would return to her for a while but in the end he would leave again and it would be her turn to visit him.

_**When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imaged I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open my hands  
And watch you rise **_

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't overflowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way it feels to fly

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

So flutter through the sky  
Butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

* * *

Kai had offered her to come with him. He had never announced it out loud but she had felt it in the way he talked about his friends. When he talked about the future. 

The two Hiwatari siblings and Rika shared the dream to live together one time. Renting a flat somewhere. It didn't matter to them where this place would be – America, Russia or Japan…

Rika sighed. She was unsure of what she should do. She really wanted to go with Kai but she didn't know how his friends would react. _Hey here I am! I'm back! And yeah - by the way - this is my girlfriend_. That wasn't Rika´s and Kai´s taste of taking things.

A cold breeze greeted Rika and she shivered slightly. Suddenly a black leather jacket was placed on her shoulders. With a small smile she turned her head to the side. "Hey." She said very quietly barely audible. Kai didn't say anything but he settled his chin on her left shoulder and gazed over the city.

Rika joined him in the comfortable silence and no other words left her lips. She snuggled into the warmth of the clothing and let her eyes rest on the view of the city. They were just standing there on the balcony looking over the city. Both caught up in their own thoughts. They were enjoying the silence.

Slowly the night started to fall. The moon made his way up to the sky while the sky turned into reddish and golden colours. A new night began and after that a new day would be born out of the dying night. This was the circle. The circle of life.

Kai straightened himself. He looked at Rika. She was still observing the city. _Would she mind…?_ Kai gently kissed her on her hair. He loved it when she was wearing it open like she was doing it right now. She didn't turn around but leaned back against his strong chest. Putting some of her weight against him. "What will be?" She asked him silently. "Dunno." Was his reply. He really had no idea.

Rika sighed softly. Kai had put his arms around her and with a fluid movement he turned her around. Their eyes locked and Kai felt as if he was being falling into those endless grey pools of her eyes. They shared a small kiss before they went inside.

* * *

"I don't think that this is worth it!" Kai yelled angryly. 

"Okay, when you think this way…" Rika reached up to her neck and opened the small lock of her silver necklace. "Вы можете иметь эту заднюю часть (You can have this back)"

And with this words she closed the remaining distance between them, grabbed Kai's hand and placed the necklace into his palm before stepping back again.

Rika had noticed the group standing there but she did not look at them. Instead she turned around. "I'm out. I'm leaving." And with this she stalked off leaving Kai behind, staring down at the necklace for a second before he turned around as well and pushed passed the group.

_What happened to us?  
We used to be so perfect  
Now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us?  
And deep inside I wonder  
Did I lose my only one…_

* * *

But they were parted. Kai did not know if this was good or bad. He just hoped that the feeling he was feeling now would ease with the passing time. 

Since then he would try hard not to think of her. Of the girl he loved. A love that was by the looks of it not mend to be… With a shimmer of determination his eyes he stuffed his small sliver phone back into the pocket of his black jacket.

_-end of flashbacks-_

* * *

A dark room, dimly lit. It was strangely cold. The walls were bare of any decoration like the rest of the room. There was only a few things of furniture. In the middle of the room was a large table and grouped around it were several chairs, about five or six in total, which looked not ver comfortable but that was fitting the room because the room was surely not a living room and was used for other purpose. 

On one of the walls was a large screen which was shimmering slightly. A large logo could be seen on its surface. The logo was rotating around itself slowly. The logo contained the two initials "BV" of BioVolt. The two large letters were coloured blood red and gold.

The dark wooden door was opened and a man with grey hair entered the room. Cold white light illuminated the conference room when the lights flickered on. He was clothed like businessman – and he was one, a hell of one you could say. Extremely calculating. Right now he was, under normal circumstances and when you forgot who he was, supposed to be in jail for a long list of different crimes. But he had got out of jail and now he was able to take the place of honour at the end of the table. Taking a seat Voltaire Hiwatari waited for his accomplices to sit down as well.

There was a man with purple hair in army clothing taking a seat to his left. Opposite of Boris Balkov Raschka took his seat. His long oily black hair was pulled back strictly into a low ponytail. He was wearing some hind of arms clothing as well. These two men, Boris Balkov and Raschka , whose first name was unknown to most of the people, were the two top leading coaches of the BioVolt Corporation. Together they had been leading the training facilities for the students.

The fourth man that had entered took the seat opposite of Voltaire. He, too, had grey hair already and was wearing black businessman clothing. His eyes were dark and cold. In front of him on the table he placed a grey folder containing some important files. This man was feared as well – equally from the students and the workers at the corporation. He was cold as ice like Voltaire and had been working for him for a long period of time. He had been there when BioVolt Corporation was founded and he had been there when the first students were recruited. He had been there the whole time. And he was a mastermind.

The door was closed by a fifth men who took his lace next to the door waiting patiently until he was needed. He was also clad in suit with a black tie around his neck. He looked very strict and calculating and fitted so perfectly into the group. This group of men whose were leading the BioVolt Corporation.

Voltaire leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander over the gathered men. "Так, это было долгое время, так как все мы встретились в этой комнате в последний раз… Давайте делать это нашей победой. (So, it has been a long time since we all have met in this room the last time… Let's make it our victory.)" His smirk was evilly deformed. But so were the other smirks that the others returned at the thought of getting finally what they supposed to be rightful theirs.

"Miroslav?" Voltaire continued focusing on the man opposite of him. "Вы уверены, что Эрика оставила моего внука Кэй? (Are you sure, that Erika has left my grandson Kai?)" His voice was cold and it was more a statement than a question directed at the man that worked for him the longest.

"Да. (Yes)" Nodded Miroslav and continued. "Она взяла самолет к России вскоре после их аргумента. (She has taken a plane to Russia shortly after their argument.)" He smirked dangerously. "Я никогда не думал бы, что Эрика будет когда-либо возвращать ее в нем. Она так походит на ее мать, эту суку (I would never have thought that Erika would ever turn her back at him. She is so much like her mother, this bitch.)"

His dark eyes flickered over to the white wall on his left and let them wander over the photographs nailed at it. They lasted on one of them which was showing a girl about eight or nine years old. Her dark brown hair was brought back into a thick braid. Her grey eyes were a mixture of cold ice and burning fire but unreadable. A small white placket announced that this girl was called by the name of "Erika Haleth." Next to her picture was one of Kai Hiwatari at the same age looking extremely emotionless. There were photographs of other children plastered on the wall in a direct line surrounding the room, one picture next to the other. A name under each of them and a small note of the current status.

There were different status possible. "On the run/unverified", "enemy/traitor", "in possession". The Varsava siblings for example were labelled "in possession", while Kai and the former Demolition Boys were labelled "traitor". Rika had originally this status as well but now her sign had been removed and had not been replaced yet.

There were several spots empty in the line of photographs. Once the line had been continuing around the room without these empty spots. But not all abbey students had survived the harsh and blood draining training. And the dead were always removed. This was the reason why next to Kai and Rika the spots were empty before they continued with photographs of Tala on Kai's side and Maxie's on Rika's side. When a picture was removed from this wall the student on it was dead for the abbey. The same went for Logan even if he wasn't really dead.

Voltaire switched into English the next time he spoke up. "It would be a great advantage when Erika would join us again. She is an insider. She has been with the BBA Revolutions for the past time. She was extremely close to my grandson – and Erika has excess to the other traitors." Voltaire smirked. "Having her would mean we have the others as well."

Raschka nodded. "Yes, I agree Master Voltaire. I will look after that." "Good." Voltaire nodded approvingly while his voice was dangerously silky. "Take care of that. Miroslav, I would appreciate it if you would help him with this task – seeing the connection you have with Erika…" "It would be my honour, Voltaire!" The man across from him agreed proudly with a devilish smirk. Now it would be him leading Raschka's every move in this case…

"Boris, what news have we about the case with the BBA? How far have your men made it?" Voltaire turned to the purple head man next to him. "We are working on it. This fool of Mr Dickinson has no suspicion that we are behind the Association that has started to interfere in his areas of expertise." Boris nodded towards the man next to the door and the man walked up to the table and place his suitcase on the dark wood of the table.

"We have not collected all the documents needed for the take over, yet. The facts are not so clear as expected. But my men are working on it. A twist here and there, maybe…" The man's voice was cold and calculating and the other men smirked evilly at his last comments about the twists in facts. That was their favourite way to achieve some things. Satisfied with the reactions of the heads of the BioVolt Corporation the man continued.

"I have put several trustworthy persons into different positions in the BBA. On the outside, for the people of the BBA, they have not connections to each other. Parallel we have paid some counsellors to vote for this or that – mostly these ballots were concerning the upcoming tournament. First. The rules will all be changed in time. Second. There were will be more bladers needed on each team. Third. The share in on girls will be obligating and the number of battles will be changed for our purpose." The man took in a deep breath before he concluded his explanation.

"In the way is only Mr Dickinson and a young man named Hiro Granger, obviously the older brother of Tyson Granger."

At the mention of this name Voltaire Hiwatari growled dangerously deep in his throat and hastily the man continued. "But I think they are no potential obstacle."

Satisfied Voltaire closed the conversation. "Very well… continue the task like discussed. And I want that the staff in the labs works more intensive – they are too slow. I want everything ready soon…"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" Filled the room before everyone started to leave leaving Voltaire behind. The old man clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair and leaned back. His cold eyes were travelling slowly over the pictures on the wall while a malicious smile was playing on his lips.

"скоро (Soon)."

* * *

Two days later Rika was walking down a road at a steady pace not looking to the right or left, only concentrating on the way she was taking. She was wearing her black jacket and her usual pair of black tight jeans along with a white shirt. 

Turing around a corner she made her way to the darker parts of Russia's capital Moscow. It was a good hour walk until she reached the areas of the underground. The alleyway she was in now was empty but Thunderstorm was telling her that they were coming. One minute of waiting later they were there. Two figures clad in long black coats with the hood pulled over the head covering the hair and shadowing the features of their faces. They stood side by side and Rika was watching them from the opposite.

The left one of the two was the first to speak. "Вы уверены, что никто не следовал за Вами? (Are you sure no one followed you?)" "Да. (Yes)" Rika confirmed the two.

"Вы имеете материал о команде? (Do you have the material about the team?)" It was a man's voice trained to be emotionless and cold. But Rika was not frightened and nodded. "уверенный. (Sure)" The young woman reached into her pocket and walked over to the two, giving them a simple shimmering disk. The man took it from her hand and read the black handwriting on it. "BBA Revolution – Beyblade and training data"

"хороший, мы передадим это (Good, we will transfer it)." The second figure spoke with an emotionless voice and Rika nodded towards the female figure who just spoke. Meanwhile the disk disappeared in the depths of a black coat.

"Что Вы чувствуете? (What do you feel?)" The foreign woman asked her voice nearly showing an emotion. The emotion of concern? Rika ignored the tone and gritted her teeth balling her hands into tight fists and only one word left her lips. "Ненависть" She said the worst thing. Rika was feeling the worst emotion ever: "Hate".

Shortly after Rika left the alley and left the two figures behind. The female one took out a black mobile phone and dialled a number. "Мы имеем данные. (We have the data)"

* * *

After she had successfully given the beyblade data of the BBA Revolutions to the two unknown figures, the man and the woman, Rika had left the busy and loud city of Moscow. Driving her motorbike through the countryside she made her way towards an unknown destination. 

The air was chilly but Rika did not care. He jacket was holding off the cool air and the wind and her hair was hidden by her helmet. Black leather gloves were covering her hands.

Finally she arrived at an old mansion, deserted long ago. She parked her motorbike and left her helmet with it before she walked along the high brick wall which was surrounding the large building. The wall was mostly covered with ivy plants and only on some spots you were able to see the dark grey stones. Leaving the black iron gates to her left she walked the long way towards the back of the mansion. After nearly ten minutes she arrived at her destination, she quickly looked around herself, making sure no one was around, and pulled some of the ivy tendrils away.

There was a small wooden door in the wall. Rika pulled out a small key and opened the door and stepped through it, allowing the ivy tendrils to swing back into place. Leaving the door slightly ajar she walked over the greensward.

The mansion was build with grey stone and the former white window shutter were closed, hiding the large glass windows. The large house was also partly covered by dark green ivy tendrils and tendrils of wine. The grass was high and reached over her knees but Rika did not mind, casting observing glances around the park.

Finally she reached the terrace and walked further around the house towards a small entrance door out of dark brown wood. The young woman used a similar key as before and entered the mansion soundless. The room was nearly pitch black but Rika knew where she was: In the kitchen. Making her way surely to the door of the kitchen which was leading to a corridor. Small amounts of dust were whirling around her feet while she walked.

She entered the entrance hall and crossed it, taking the grand staircase to the upper floors. Rika turned several corners on the second floor before she opened another door and entered the room.

The room was shadowy like the rest of the house and dust was covering everything in grey. The furniture was covered with white blankets. Rika walked to an old oak wardrobe and pulled one of the doors open. Reaching inside she produced a black middle seized bag. She closed the door again and zipped the bag open revealing its contents. There were pieces of dark clothing whose looked black in the shadowy room. Satisfied and sure that nobody had rummaged through the bag since she had put it here she took the clothing out and got changed.

Done she placed her other clothes in the bag and took out a small shimmering round box which was exactly fitting into her palm. She opened it and took out a small brush. In the cover was a small round mirror integrated and she lifted it up so that Rika was able to see herself in it. Carefully but without a shaking hand she painted a dark triangle on each of her cheeks. After she was done she closed the round box again and placed it into the bag.

Before she left the room Rika walked up to the middle and pulled a part of the hand-woven carpet away from the floor, revealing the parquet floor under it. Rika allowed her hands to search over the wood which had become darker because of age. A satisfied smirk appeared on her lips when she fingered a certain spot. Rika took some of the wooden tiles away and pitch black greeted her. Kneeling down she let her hand search under the parquet for something.

It was not easy to find. It was small and black and placed on a tricky place under the parquet. But nevertheless Rika found it and pulled it out of it's hiding place. It was a small square shaped box. Holding the box with her right hand she opened it with her other. A ver satisfied smirk graced her lips when her eyes traced over the outline of the object. She took in every detail and her left index traced over it gently. Despite of the darkness and the almost non-existent light in the room Rika could see the object very well.

It was a beyblade. The attack ring was sharp and glistering dangerously in the dim light. The rest of the blade was black. It was a perfect blade for a perfect blader. In the middle of it there was a dark bit chip. The picture of a black bird with sliver armour. It was not Black Dranzer but an equally dark bitbeast: Dark Thunderstorm – the second phoenix of the darkness…

Several minutes later Rika was walking back to the door in the stone wall. The sunlight was framing out her body. She was wearing a pair of tight, formfitting, black jeans along with a midnight blue turtleneck shirt which had light royal blue broad stripes on the sides. The shirt was sleeveless but Rika was wearing a pair of black gloves , revealing her fingers. The gloves were reaching half way up her upper arm. Her left wrist was furthermore covered with a white gauntlet with some royal blue shapes on it. A double belt with her launcher, ripcord and the tiny black square black bag with her Thunderstorm was wrapped around her hip. The two triangles on her cheeks were midnight blue and completing her different outfit.

In her left hand Rika was carrying the bag and the fingers of her right hand were tightly holding the black beyblade with the evil bitbeast in its chip…

* * *

Done! Please tell me what you think and leave a review! 

Till next time! LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	31. My little sister

Hello guys! I know that it took extremely long for me to update this story. Nearly a month! I'm shocked myself. The internship was an success but now I'm back. And I promise that I will update more often now. (I have already bits and pieces of other chapters typed on my computer.And some of them will become parts in some of the chapters I WILL enjoy writing).

**_Reviewers and Readers: Thanks, thanks, thanks!__I owe you. I really do.7 Reviews for thelast chapter! Dances around_**

Special thanks to:

**Viper-Gothica:** Let your partents be. And I'm sorry for not updating any time sooner. Yeah, Rika is evil! In this chapter she hunts her first victims... oops, I had no intention to spoil...ahem...yes. Please enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards, and I will update quicker, deal? ;)

**twin1:** I hope you had the patience to wait. I'm glad you liked the first kiss scene.It took me an amount of time to write it because I did not want to make it cheesy... When you like the part what about the things what Rika was doing in Russia and the BioVolt scne - you will have fun by continuing to read and review!

**daxygirl:** New reviewer! Yeah! Kai loves Rika. But... Rika loves Kai? Maybe. I'm glad that you think that the story gets better and better! Keep on reading! And please leave a review afterwards and tell me if I can hold onto this standard ;)

**PureBlackRaven:** Thanks for reviewing!Hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy reading!

**Rael-Lirdu:** Thanks! My newest fan. WOW! Hope you stay it... Enjoy reading!

**Midnightmare:** Here is your update! I'm happy that you find the story interresting and consider it as one of the better ones. Thanks. Enjoy reading.

**Blue Flaming Cheetah:** I hope you have continued to check if I have updated - It took me sooo damn long. So here it is: theupdate! Enjoy!

**Okay, so enough of talking, time for action! Aaaaaaannnnnd: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** By now you should know that I own nothing of Beyblade. I also don't own the part of the song "PErfect" by Simple Plan or the song "Promise (Me And You) by Reamonn.

* * *

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect…_

* * *

**My little sister**

It was just a flash of colour and nothing else. A blur of black. Dark black in the middle, black vanishing around the edges of the sharp attack ring. The spin was incredible and it took a lot of effort to slow it down to half of the speed. But there were only a few persons able to do so…

* * *

The key was turned in the lock and the door opened itself slowly. A shadowy figure stepped inside the small entrance room of the large apartment. For a few seconds the dim light of the corridor falls into the room, illuminating it slightly. But soon the door is closed again behind the figure. 

Like a shadow she moves through the apartments walking soundlessly past doors. She is on well known territory and she knows were to find everything. A door is opened and she sneaked inside closing it behind her.

Rika's grey eyes swept over the outlines of the furniture. Bed, table, chair, wardrobe, book board. Everything is still at place. Her sister had not changed anything and she would not have. Only several weeks ago before Rika had went to Russia everything had been some kind of normality. It had been a kind of normality when suddenly Kai had stood in the doorway and had pulled her into his warm and loving embrace. It had been normality when Kaiko joined them shortly after.

But then BioVolt had returned and everything had started to fall. The fading kind of normality had vanished. The thin shade of a normal life had disappeared and the cold reality had returned. The reality that their lives were far away from normality. They had never been able to live a normal life and probably would never be that lucky. Normality was non-existent for them…

And currently Rika was sneaking like thief through her own home, the place where she was living. Only weeks ago she had lived here together with Kaiko and Kai. The letter when he was around temporarily.

Rika placed her suitcase on the floor next to her bed and zipped it open to take some things out. Then she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a smaller duffel bag compared to the one she normally used when she went to travel the world. Some fresh dark clothes were placed into it and then she took the few items she had taken out of the other.

Neatly she placed a black covered sketch book into the small dark blue duffel bag with the grey stripes on the sides. A small plain black book followed suit. It was not much larger than Rika's hand. The cover was old used and made of expensive leather and a narrow leather cord was wrapped around it to hold it closed. A dark blue case followed the book. The zipper around it was silver and matching with the phoenix emblem on the topside of the case.

Next was the face paint Rika had gathered from the old mansion. The last item was her pencil case and her laptop. Rika closed her duffel bag and stood up from where she had kneeled on the ground. Grabbing her black motor jacket she threw a last look over the room lingering for a second on the paintings on the walls before she exited the room and the apartment shortly after.

She did not look back when she walked a few meters down the street to reach her royal blue motorbike. Securely she fastened the bag on the back seat of the bike before she put on her helmet and climbed onto the machine. Before she closed the visor she started the engine.

Seconds later Rika Haleth had left and was racing down the lane with speed.

A lone figure was watching her departure silently. She had heard the fell close behind Rika but she had not dared to stop her. It would have been no use because Rika would continue anyway sooner or later. Sad eyes watched the young woman of nineteen leave. She could not stop her and that hurt. She should be there to protect Rika – but she could not. And so only a whisper of regret left the woman's lips while she was standing at the window.

"Rika, … my little sister…"

* * *

Two days later a young woman was walking down a lane in London, England. She did not need a city plan to find the place where she was heading. She knew which task to fulfil – and she would succeed at any costs. Rika Haleth had never failed any task or test. And she would not begin with it right now… 

The window was open and it was easy to enter the building. She just had to swing herself up to the window sill…

A young woman was sitting peacefully on the couch. Her boyfriend was sitting behind her and had wrapped his arms securely around her slender form. It was a peaceful and relaxing sight that was suddenly disturbed by an emotionless voice.

"Daphne, Alexei." The two immediately jumped to their feet at the sound of the familiar voice. "Rika!" The girl exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?" And she walked towards the other young woman opening her arms for an offered hug but Rika simply took out a small object from her pocket and lifted it up so the other two were able to see it. A beyblade.

It was Dark Thunderstorm, the bitchip glimmering dangerously together with the sharp edges of the attack ring. Daphne stopped in her tracks starring with wide eyes at Rika, a girl she trusted with all her heart.

Rika's voice was completely rid of any possible emotion. "Time is up."

It was a gesture and a sentence that was summing up their fate…

* * *

Maxie placed the last piece of cloth into her duffel bag and zipped it closed. On the other bed in the room another packed travel bag was waiting. Taking the two bags after putting on her black leather jacket, the young woman exited the room and walked down the corridor and placed the bags on the floor. She knocked shortly on the door before opening it, revealing Logan. 

The young man was sitting on his bed his wheelchair next to him. A travel bag in front of him on the ground and his laptop in safely stuffed into its case on his lap.

"Ready?" Maxie asked the twenty year old. Logan nodded in agreement. "Yes, we can go." He placed the laptop case carefully on the bed before he started to climb into his wheelchair. For a moment Maxie hesitated before she stepped forward and offered him a hand. She helped him with experienced hands and only seconds later she lifted the laptop case from its place on the bed to give it Logan.

Sometimes Maxie was unsure when to lend him a hand and when Logan wanted to do things on his own. He refused to rely on others – he wanted to be independent. And his friends had all learned to respect this. But they were always there at his side when he needed them. Maxie Ivanov was no exception.

Logan gave her a smile when she lifted his bag from the ground. Outside the room they met Dennis Klirkow who had taken care of the two bags Maxie had placed previously at the end of the corridor.

Minutes later the BBA Revolutions saw them coming out of the building. They watched the Russians placing the bags in a dark van. Logan waved at them before he allowed Tala and Kai help him inside. The wheelchair was packed in the back of the vehicle. Kenny reached into his pocket and fingered the small disk Logan had given to him. The disk contained the information Logan had got from the BioVolt files he had researched in the time he had been in Japan. The Russian had translated it into Japanese for Kenny, so the younger boy could work with it.

Travel bags were placed into the van. Kaiko stood by the team and watched the leaving preparations with emotionless eyes. The girl was fighting the tears. She hated to cry in front of others. Alicia pulled Kai's sister in for a close hug and Kaiko threw her arms around the blonde woman.

For a long moment they just stood there embracing each other and fighting the tears. The BBA Revolutions watched silently standing only about two metres away from the two girls. Finally Alicia stepped back. "It's time." Kaiko managed to nod and faked a smile. "Stay strong." Again the younger nodded. "Promise?" Alicia asked concerned. "Promise." Kaiko confirmed the older woman.

Alicia felt worry and guilt inside her heart. She had to leave the younger girl behind. In a condition that got barely not get more worse than it already was. Kaiko had lost her best friend and was not at good terms with her brother. It were hard times and that BioVolt was starting their offensive was not helping. But the BioVolt offensive was the reason why Alicia had to leave - how hard it was.

Kaiko wiped her tears away and smiled bravely. She watched the parting of Alicia and Dennis. A brief embrace, a nearly shy kiss and a smile. A blink of an eye later Alicia was seated in the van and Dennis closed the door behind her while he forced himself to smile but his eyes were holding a deep running sadness.

Kaiko did not notice the pair of eyes watching her. Golden orbs were observing her with open concern. The Chinese blader of the team had seen her tears despite all of her tries to hide them. Through the past weeks he had figured out that Kaiko was close to Alicia, Maxie, Logan and Sky – who had left some time ago. It was hart for her to see them all leave. But the most terrible departure had been when Rika had left so suddenly after her argument with Kai. Ray had been with her when she had found the short letter that Rika had left.

The van sprang into action and moved forward, leaving the group behind. Dennis waved before he dropped hand and watched them leave in silence till the van was out of view.

Some metres away Tyson, Ray, Max, Hilary and Emily were watching the scene. Kenny and Daichi had stayed at home. Kenny had been off to the BBA headquarters to do some very important search work and Daichi had been still asleep and nobody had the nerve to wake him up after it had taken the rest of the group nearly an hour to wake up Tyson.

Tala watched his sister Maxie leave silently. They did not exchange any words, they just shared a deep look into each others eyes. A small nod and off she was. The two would never admit to the outside world that they were having an intense and strong bond between each other. And only a few selected people knew that they were twins. Tala was four minutes older than his sister so she was the younger one. But nobody should dare to tease her with this tiny fact. Maximilia Ivanov would bring you down forever.

Kai stood next to Tala with his arms folded in front of his chest. No emotion crossed his face. He just exchanged a few words with Logan before he closed the car door. Kai Hiwatari was biding nobody goodbye. So he watched in silence, observing the reactions of his friends.

He was seeing the yawns of sleep Tyson was unable to hold back. He saw Hilary taking hold of Tyson's hand. - Apparently Alicia had left a goodbye present. - Kai saw the concern in Ray's golden shimmering eyes. He saw the look his best friend Tala exchanged with his twin sister. He saw the goodbye between Dennis and his girlfriend Alicia and Kai could not help but feel the pain in his heart at the side. It remembered him so much of Rika…

His crimson eyes travelled over to his sister. Kai was watching over her. Often she did not even noticed his presence around his guarding shield above her head. His hand that was holding back danger and pain.

But sometimes not even Kai Hiwatari could keep every pain away from his beloved little sister. Sometimes he was forced to stay passive and watch her pain… - even when this sight was cutting deep in his heart…

* * *

Everything was coloured in white. The walls. The floor. The few parts of furniture. There were several tubes made of glass. The tubes were filled with a nearly clear liquid that was shimmering a nasty colour of green. Small bubbles of some sort of gas broke the surface now and then. 

Men in white coats were walking around, examining monitors and beeping machines of different types. Some of them had clipboards in their hands and pencils and were taking down notes. The only sounds were the beeping of the high tech machines and muffled voices. The whole atmosphere was extremely sterile.

Stretched down to a white table a boy was lying. His eyes were open but empty and starring up at the ceiling, unblinkingly. It was Sevastion. His skin looked paler then usual – he nearly had the same colour like the table and the rest of the laboratory. A needle was attached to his left arm and a clear liquid was guided into his blood system.

Sevastion was the last one for today. Over the night the scientists would reproduce the new mixture of drugs. This drug mixture was killing human feelings one the one side and on the other building up a lot of aggression and anger concluding in hate. Exactly the goal Voltaire Hiwatari wanted to reach.

It had take a lot of time to perfect the combination and there had been some losses on the way… but that was not bothering the heads of the corporation. Why would it? A human life? Two, three, four, eight? That were the losses that had to be taken to archive the high plans and to reach the final and ultimate goal. Perfection. It was just an act of calculating the facts. Cold and precise.

But the progress was slow. Extremely slow. It would still take at least nearly one week before they could add the second drug mixture to the daily routine. Only both combinations combined were going to bring the expected effect. But they would have this special effect before the tournament would start…

Suddenly Sevastion cringed and his eyes widened – it was as if some kind of electricity was running through his body. A scientist glanced briefly at the boy on the table before his eyes turned towards a monitor in front of him.

"Add more of Alpha #444…"

* * *

Kai and Tala had left the dojo with an unknown destination for the others. Dennis was sitting at the porch in the backyard, looking into the sky while Tyson and Max were arguing what to watch on the TV. Hilary and Emily were at the kitchen, preparing dinner for the group while Kenny was sitting at the kitchen table going through the training's data of the day again. 

Kaiko was sitting on the windowsill at the far end of the living room, trying to block out Tyson's and Max's arguing. The two were even tossing the remote through the room…

In her hands Kaiko was holding an open book and pretended to read. But when Ray entered the room he noticed that she never turned a page. Slowly he walked over to her. He knew that she was proud – she was Kai's sister! – but the Chinese could tell that she was extremely sad.

The Russian girl snapped out of her reverie when she noticed out of the corners of her eyes that Ray was approaching her. Quickly she took the small sheets she had been hiding in the book and placed them safely between the cover and the last page of the book, hoping that Ray would not notice and ask about it. Before he reached her, Kaiko slipped on an emotionless mask. She hated to admit that she was not very well tonight.

Unfortunately for Kaiko Ray had seen the photographs she had stuffed aside so quickly. And the young men felt curiosity burning inside of him. Kaiko did not close the book when she looked up to see him in the eye. Ray instantly noticed her unreadable expression. Kaiko had definitely learned that from Kai who was an expert in hiding any of his emotions – similar to Tala Ivanov and a certain Rika Haleth that is.

Golden met light crimson when their eyes met. "Hi." Ray tried to start a conversation with a half nonchalant voice. "Hey." Kaiko answered quietly. "Are you alright?" Ray asked concerned and mentally smacked himself on his head. Stupid! Surely she would never agree! What had made him say something so damn stupid?

"I'm fine." A great swing of finality in her voice. Somehow she liked Kai's team-mates. These boys Kai rarely called his "friends". With the passing time Kaiko found out why they had been able to "catch" Kai. And that was not an easy task. It was this kind of innocence. The fun when it came to beyblading. Even Tyson had set this spark on Kai. Tyson – Kai's greatest rival when it came to the title of the world champion. They had never given up on Kai whatever he had done in the past. They had always been at his side when he needed help – not that the Russian of the team had ever admitted this fact.

"Okay…" Ray replied uneasy and really sheepishly. He was about to turn away because he felt suddenly extremely stupid and at the wrong place when something caught his eye and made him stop in his movements.

Inside of her open book were several photographs hidden. From afar Ray had not been able to see them but now that he was standing so close to her, directly in front of her… Normally Ray kept himself out of the business of members of the Hiwatari family – this was the more healthier way to deal with Kai: not to deal with Kai's business.

The one photograph on the top of the small stack was showing a younger version of the girl sitting in front of her. Her light crimson eyes with shining with joy. Her hair was brought up into two pigtails, one on each side of her head. Her lips were curled up into a happy smile. She seemed to be at the age of five or six. Kaiko was framed by two older kids – a boy and a girl. Ray recognised them immediately. Kai's hair was shorter than the first time Ray had met him, but his eyes were already having the typical burning determination. A small smile was playing around the boy's lips while he gazed into the direction of the camera. On Kaiko's left side stood Rika. Her dark slightly curled brown hair seemed a lot longer. It was falling openly over her shoulders and her back. Her grey eyes were not that unreadable. They were holding a calm gaze, which was very captivating. A certain sparkle were glimmering in her eyes while she smiled slightly.

Suddenly Ray snapped out of his thoughts, remembering that he was starring at another persons property. "Sorry." He mumbled quickly but somehow Kaiko was not listening. "Till that summer we never had heard of the man named Voltaire…" Kaiko's voice trailed of softly a sign that she was deep in thought and obviously memories were playing in her mind. With a look of surprise Ray looked up. But Kaiko ignored his gaze and grabbed another photograph.

This one was not very old and only showing Kai and Rika. A relaxed atmosphere surrounded the two. Both were sitting on a plain white couch. Kai had his legs crossed Indian style and was holding a book in his lap, reading it. Ray noticed that Kai was indeed relaxed and that was something Ray had never seen before. Kai's normally expressionless face was wearing a peaceful look, especially with his half closed eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers along with a dark red long sleeved turtleneck. Rika was sitting next to Kai. She was sitting with her legs outstretched, she had crossed her ankles, and was holding her black sketch book and a pencil in her hands. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail but several strands of her dark hair were curling around her face, framing it and making it even more beautiful than normally with all her hair brought back in her ponytail. Adoring her slender form Rika was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and – Ray rose surprised his eyebrows – a white turtleneck with long sleeves. The warm shine of a fire was illuminating the scene while giving a peaceful and warm light.

"I took the picture last winter around Christmas. We had a lot of fun." A sad tune was in her voice that went not unnoticed by Ray. And now Ray knew why she was so upset. "You miss Rika." He voiced his thoughts silently. Kaiko looked up into his clear eyes and saw the concern and understanding in his eyes. "Yeah."

Kaiko remembered each word in Rika's short letter…

_Hey little one,_

_I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have to leave – it is for the better. I know that you are crying right now and that you are sad and maybe angry. But stay with Kai, you are safe with him. He will look after you…_

_My argument with Kai has nothing to do with you. Whatever happens between your brother and me – I will always be by your side in case you need me. Kaiko, we will stay friends, I have promised you that and I will keep my promise. You are not alone and never will you be alone. _

_I will call you in time. Stay alert. _

_Love, Rika_

But Rika had not called. _– I will always be by your side in case you need me._ Kaiko needed Rika now, but her older friend was not available. _I will keep my promise. _Rika had always kept her promises. And when she was unsure if she could hold a promise she never made it… But this time – had Rika promised something that she could not keep

A sad sigh escaped her lips and Kaiko lowered her head, closing the book. Suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up again, meeting Ray's trustful gaze. "Everything will turn out fine!" The young man announced softly with a smile on his face. Kaiko starred at him and then nodded, forcing a ghostlike smile on her lips…

* * *

Silently and calmly the two young men were walking down the street. Only ten minutes ago they had beaten the crap out of two hooded men – BioVolt agents who had dared to come too close to the dojo and had the bad luck to cross the path Tala and Kai were taking several times a day on the patrol around the area. Yes, you could put it as a patrol. The two young Russians were trying to guarantee the safety of the people at the Granger's dojo. Not an easy task, really! 

Suddenly Kai broke the silence after he had glanced at the redhead, he was used to call his best friend since abbey times. "You should not make the mistakes I did." Surprised Tala looked at his best friend who calmly continued walking. Then it stuck him. He remembered the talk the two had so many days ago…

- Flashback -

_When Kai woke up the following morning he was surprised that Tala Ivanov had been awake before him. That did not happen very often normally Kai was the first to wake up and when the two were only separated by minutes in their waking time. _

_Kai walked out through the backdoor and there he found Tala sitting next to the porch staring into the water. Kai knew his friend well enough to know that Tala did not want to be disturbed. His whole body language told the crimson eyed blader._

--

_Tala walked down the lane at a steady pace. Kai had decided to join him for a walk and now the two of them were walking aimlessly through the suburbs of Tokyo. Tala had his arms crossed in front of his chest while Kai had stuffed his hands into his pockets with the right hand playing unconsciously with his Dranzer._

_Rika and Kaiko were at the dojo. Last time Kai had seen his secret girlfriend she had been sitting under a tree in the backyard of the dojo with her sketch pad and a pencil. Kaiko had been lying next to her in the grass spending her time with reading. _

_Kai had given his team free for the rest of the afternoon. Tala's sister Maxie, Logan, Sky, Alicia and Dennis had returned to the city. They did not want to spend their time at the dojo and to waste time with "babysitting" as Maxie had put it sarcastically. _

_Tala and Kai had not spoken any word since they had left Tyson's home. Kai felt that Tala wanted to tell him something but still needed time. The wolf gave his thoughts not away easily and not to everybody. There were only few people who he would tell: Maxie, Rika, Kai himself and…_

"_Elena." Tala's voice was rid of emotion when he cut into Kai's strain of thoughts. "Yeah?" Kai asked quietly waiting silently for his friend to continue. _

"_We…" Tala did not finish his sentence. He glanced at Kai who looked not back at him even if he felt his friend's eyes on him. He only nodded slightly as a sign for Tala to continue. The redhead breathed in deeply. "We broke up." _

_Kai stooped dead in his tracks and turned to his friend swiftly. "What? You two broke up?" Disbelieve was shimmering in the crimson eyes which were widened only slightly. _

_Tala turned his gaze away from his best friend. "Yes." His voice was still emotionless but it was getting harder with every passing second especially with just Kai around. Tala did not like that and he was angry at himself for being so weak. For not being able to act as if nothing had happened. If it was not him who broke up with his girlfriend not long ago. As if it was just normal._

_But it felt not normal and Tala could not understand. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before of that the redhead was sure. He was getting restless with every passing day. The past days he had tried to believe that he was feeling this way only because of BioVolt, because BioVolt had returned to his life. But now? Tala felt that his feelings were in turmoil not because of BioVolt._

- End of Flashback -

Tala stopped in his tracks starring at his friend who also stopped walking. Intensive burning eyes were fixed on icy blue ones. "Don't make the mistakes I did." Kai repeated with a calm but slightly shaking voice. _Don't make the mistakes I did…_

* * *

It was night and Rika was standing there in the chilly air, her eyes unblinking. Starring into the engulfing darkness around her. She heard the footsteps quite easily. And seconds later several dark figure appeared between the trees. 

They were all clothed in black. And together with Rika they formed a kind of circle when they stopped walking. A soft glow came from Rika's right hand that was holding her dark beyblade.

"Level one completed…"

* * *

"Miss, I know that you want to help me but I don't know how!" Mr Dickinson let out a deep sigh. "Mr Dickinson, I have heard that you have problems with this M & T Association." "But…" The old man tried to interrupt the young woman at the other end of the phone. 

"I know that I can't do very much. But I can do some research work about them. I have various connections in this branch of trade. They are dealing with high tech, right?" Her tone was businesslike and was at the same time charming. The chairman of the BBA had only met this captivating young woman a few times but he had had the opportunity to speak with her. And Mr Dickinson had got the trustworthy impression that she – despite her young age – was outstanding competent and clever. Not to forget very pretty…

For a brief moment Stanley Dickinson thought the offer over. It would be extremely helpful to get to know this dubious association, no doubt. Further Mr Dickinson knew only a few people who he could trust in this case. His old friend, the lawyer Ivan Petro. Hiro Granger. And the young woman at the end of the telephone line.

"Credited, Miss. I can surely need every help I can get." "No problem, Mr Dickinson. I like to help." "Then it's setteled…"

Shortly after the phone call was over and while Mr Dickinson starred out of the large window of his office in Tokyo far away in the United States of America a secretary got the instruction to collect every information she could find about the M & T Association…

* * *

_Once again I've messed it up  
At cigarettes and coffee cups  
But most of time we make it out  
We'll make it through this _

Lying here on carpet stone  
I feel I've let your safety zone  
But how can I feel so alone  
If I'm here with you

Promises I made you keep  
Let's find that out before we sleep  
There's nothing left by you and me  
Nothing left to hide

And when the ceilings come crashing through  
Be standing there me and you  
The ceilings come crashing through  
Then they'll see you and me , you and me

Every word on every page  
They speak to me of better days  
Of how we used to honorfy  
For everything we thought was right  
And what we believe

I know we cared of everything  
Some times we're old and on by strings  
But what we have where we deserved  
That's you and me against the world  
That's what I believe

Promises I made you keep...

* * *

Uhm, how was it? Is it okay? Please tell me! And I will update as soon as possible!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	32. They think they know it all

Hey folks! I'm back with another chapter!

_**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! I've got good news for you! The next TWO chapters are nearly finished. The next one will be titled: "Only the strong survive". **_

**Kay1fire:** Here is your update!

**Viper Gothica:** Mmmh...About your questions: Elena will appear in this chapter. Then you will see if she had turned evil. But later in the story ( two or three chapter later she WILL appear in person). Rika and Kai back together? You have to wait - evil me. grin Rika'ssister is first mentioned in chapter 29 "Far away". In the first flashback. (Read the first two parts of this chapter carefully ;) ) Send greetings to your friend Milena/ BFFL of VG!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except plot and OCs! (The usual thing ;) )

That was enough rambling, don't you think? On with the story/ chapter...

**

* * *

**

**They think they know it all  
**

With a concentrated look on her face a young woman placed several research papers into a black portfolio with a silver emblem in the upper right corner of the cover sheet.

She had done her research detailed and she could be fond of it. She had found out several connections that had been hidden really well. Before placing each paper into the portfolio she quickly overlooked it for the last time, making sure that everything was correct and that she was about to deliver the right copies.

Her work was good and well researched. But the information containing it, the things that she had found out were dangerous. And the young woman was sure that Mr Dickinson, the chairman of the BBA, would have to life with major problems in the future. But at least he would know who he was up against.

For a moment the young woman stopped her movements and glanced up at the picture on her desk, framed in simple silver. It was showing herself and her little sister. Together they were a team. She sighed and returned her attention back to her work after she had tucked a strand of her brown her behind her ear.

Finally she closed the portfolio and glanced at her wristwatch. Minutes later there was a brief knock at her office door which made her turn around her swivel chair, away from the large window front behind her desk, towards her door. "Yes?" At her call the door opened to reveal a woman in her late forties. Her dark hair was pinned up elegantly and gave her an earnest look. Burgundy red earrings were framing her face while she was clad in a slight strictly looking dark green suit. The skirt was reaching past her knees and she was wearing a pair of black pump shoes.

The young woman behind the desk smiled warmly at the sight of the older woman and rose from her chair to welcome this special friend of her mother. "Maria!" She exclaimed happily while opening her arms for a friendly hug. When the two retreated from their hug the older woman smiled at the younger one. "You are quite busy these days, Kayo, right?" "Yeah. True. And there his no end of it."

"You asked for my help? To take something to Mr Dickinson?" "Yes, Maria." The young woman, Kayo, turned and walked over to her desk, reaching for the portfolio she just had finished. "Mr Dickinson, right. Some days ago I heard that a foreign association has started to work together with the BBA. Normally this is nothing unusual and it can be very helpful. But then I hear of dramatic changes in the structure. Seemingly Mr Dickinson has lost some of his supporters. I got suspicious and called him. He told me that the respective association is named M & T. I offered my help and did some research for him."

"You persuaded him?" Maria asked amused. "No…and yes. But take a look at this." Kayo requested, handing over the portfolio.

Maria opened the portfolio after taking a seat and went slowly through the papers taking in every information. Page after page the look on her face got worried. Finally she looked up. "And you had no idea of this?" "No! And that is exactly what is bothering me. - When we had no idea about the ownership than who else would have had?"

"True, that's hard stuff." Maria agreed and then started to sum up the information she had just got – just to make sure that she had got nothing the wrong way.

"So, M & T is earning its money with technique inventions and medical researching programs." A nod from the young woman confirmed Maria that that was

indeed true. "And they invested a lot of money in the BBA in the past year and on this way entered the decision level of the BBA. That would be alright I guess?"

"Yes, that's absolutely legal and acceptable, that is how the market works." Kayo nodded but in her voice was underlined with worry. "Unless…"

"Unless the man behind M & T is named Voltaire Hiwatari and is the grandfather of Kai." Maria finished the sentence, earning a sigh and a nod from the younger woman. "Exactly."

"I take it that Miroslav is still his first lawyer?" "By the looks of it, yes."

For a moment silence filled the room until Maria closed the portfolio. "I will take this to Mr Dickinson and will warn him. Miroslav is tricky and when he still works for Voltaire then our cards are not the best… Have you checked if M & T have tried to interfere in our company?" Kayo nodded and sat down in her black swivel chair. "I have. Negative. He would not dare… but I will stay alert."

"Well, that's all you can do at the moment. I will send your greetings to Mr Dickinson." "Thank you, Maria, what would we do without you?" Kayo replied relieved.

"You would cope on your own and do pretty well with it. You have the strength of your mother and I always have admired Natasha for that." With these positive and hopeful word Maria rose and left for the door, leaving Kayo to travel through her thoughts. Maria opened the door and looked quietly back at the twenty four year old woman before she exited the office after she had bid her farewell.

* * *

The large windows gave an excellent view of the large city. The sky was now coloured because the old day was dying. In her office a young twenty four year old woman was watching the sunset with her dark eyes. 

_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
We're taking our treats and we tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

"You want to watch me fall. The first one you want to take down is Mr Dickinson and with him the whole BeyBlade Association. You think, that you know it all, Miroslav?"

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost 'cause not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

Her hand reached out for the picture on her desk. Holding it in her hands she starred at it with intensive eyes. Grey unblinking eyes collided with her own dark ones. For outsiders this particular face, these grey eyes, were unreadable. But Kayo knew them very well and she had grown to understand the mind behind the mask, which was shown to the world. Kayo had seen the smile on this face and she had heard the laughter of the girl, that had become a young woman with outstanding abilities and with great willpower. Kayo's dark eyes wandered over the two other faces on the photograph. A girl and a boy, both with crimson eyes and a characteristic and special smirk.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

"We have somewhere to go – we have family. We are the family…"

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Me against the world_

"Miroslav, whatever you have in store: You can not rip my family apart. Try and you will see that we are no children anymore…"

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You could spit on your insights  
But nothing they say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win_

"You have waited for too long – you gave us time and now it is on us to play the game."

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I gotta prove them wrong  
We'll never be this down  
We'll never fall in lie  
I make it on my own  
Me against the world_

"Honesty and love is what makes us strong…" And Kayo watched from her large window front the skyline of the city of New York. The setting sun was colouring the buildings into her soft golden and red light. Tomorrow would be a brand new day and a new chance…

* * *

For many years Maria had been one of the fiduciaries of the H & H Company until the day Kayo had become legal of age at her eighteen's birthday. And a short time later Kayo had taken over the full responsibilities but always assisted by the former fiduciaries. Maria had watched with fond eyes how the older daughter of her dead childhood friend Natasha had grown up and learned how to take a leading role in a company and guide this company to one of the top positions in the technology market. 

And right now Maria was sitting in a chair in front of Mr Dickinson's desk, watching the old man go through the papers in the portfolio he had received only ten minutes ago. Maria watched how Stanley Dickinson furrowed his eyebrows together and wit a deep depressed sigh he placed the portfolio on his desk and looked up at the woman in front of him.

_He looks tiered…_

* * *

"Elena? Are you still there?" The girl jerked out of her gloomy thoughts and turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. "Yes, … yes I'm still here." Her voice was sad and troubled. There was no need to hide it from her friend on the other end of the line. She would have found out that she was lying anyway. 

"You know how stubborn he is. In the end he _will_ call, I'm sure. Tala loves you even when he does not show it." Elena's friend on the other end of the line was spaeking in a confident and sure voice. The was an understanding undertone but also the demanding tone, not to give up. Not to dare to give up. "Yeah, I know." Elena sighed. "But it is hard…" "I know. Easy is nothing. Especially not love. For now you have to wait. Tala will send you a message. Trust him." Elena nodded – despite the fact that her friend was unable to see it but somehow the silent reply satisfied her friend.

"They are always just cold bastards." Elena's friend concluded and Elena could not resist to chuckle slightly. "But lovingly bastards." "Absolutely!" Her friend agreed also laughing. "And now _you_ concentrate on your training. I want to see a good performance of yours." Elena's friend continued. "Oh, I will. I have to go now or my coach goes crazy! See you!" Elena said with a quick glance at her wristwatch. "Bye."

And with a soft clicking sound the line went dead.

* * *

With quick moves the blue beyblade war curving around the small tins on the ground, avoiding them. Then the blade made turning movement, following a silent commando of its master, and made its way back to him with the same speed. But this time the tins were thrown out of the way in harsh movements. When the blade went flying through the air and was caught with the firm hand of Kai Hiwatari each tin had been sliced in half. A look of satisfaction crossed his face for a mere second before the impassive mask was slipped on again, covering every emotion that was trying to get free. 

"What do you want, Granger?"

This question made Tyson Granger jump. He had not noticed that his team captain had detected his presence already. Apparently he had been wrong with the opinion that he would be able to sneak up to Kai. With a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head in a nervous way Tyson stepped out of his hiding spot behind a bush.

"Hehe… sorry, Kai! I … was just around… and…" Trying to find a good explanation, Tyson's rambling brought him only more conflicts than to dissolve any.

"Granger, what do you want?" Kai sounded extremely annoyed about Tyson's childish behaviour. And a pissed of Kai Hiwatari was worse than a blizzard and a hurricane on the same day.

"So…uhmm.." Tyson finally took in a deep breath. "I want to know what happened." "Happened when?" Kai asked bluntly but deep inside he knew what Tyson wanted to say. "I want to know what happened on the day you had the argument with Rika… Since then your sister is not talking with you. And Tala and Dennis won't spill."

Kai sighed. Yeah, apparently he had forgotten how persistent Tyson could be. And since when was Tyson so observing? On the other hand… Tyson had always trusted Kai no matter what. And this was something outstanding because only a few people were allowed in the radius of Kai.

"There is nothing to spill. Rika and I argued. That's it." Kai turned away from Tyson and concentrated on his blade with the hope that Tyson would leave. No, he should have known Tyson better.

"She left for god's sake!" When Tyson received no answer he continued, raising his voice. "You said that you two were childhood friends! That's some kind of friendship that does not break easily!" Again Kai did not interrupt the dragon master, instead he started to walk away with the vague idea to go for the beach. "Kai! Is that the way you treat friendship?"

Suddenly Kai stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyes were full of burning anger and were flashing dangerously. "Tyson." Kai hissed at his younger friend. "I will just say it one more time: Keep. Out. Of. My. Business."

And with that Kai stalked off leaving Tyson behind. "You would not understand." He muttered under his breath so Tyson could not hear him. "Not now…"

Tyson just stood there. He knew that Kai was in a bad mood and was definitely far away from the mood in which Tyson could talk to his captain. Sighing deeply, Tyson turned around and started to make his way back to the dojo.

A pair of eyes followed him and then a shadow disappeared only to return several meters in front of the walking teen. Tyson had not seen the shadow and he would not have paid attention, anyway. He was still to deep in his thoughts trying to figure out the enigma Kai Hiwatari.

Obviously Kai and Rika had argued. The topic was unknown to the team and apparently also for Kaiko. But it had to be something serious. Since Rika had left Kai had returned to his worst cold bastard self. In the beginning Kaiko had tried to find out the reason behind the argument and had – more than one time – lost her temper. But she had got no answer out of Kai and only was ordered to return to her training. One day she gave in. Tala had tried to speak with Kai and had returned without saying a word and no one had got an answer out of him. He had just ignored them – extremely Tala-like.

Kai had forbidden his team-mates to wander off alone but was doing it himself regularly. Sometimes Tala went with him.

"My, my who do we have here?" A mocking voice interrupted Tyson's thoughts and made him jump. Three men were standing in front of him, clothed all over in black, but Tyson immediately saw the emblem of BioVolt shimmering at their chests. Taking a step back and rising his arms into some kind of fighting stance Tyson asked them. "What do you want?"

The men laughed at his antics. "We want to _play_." One of them smirked at Tyson evilly while the other two stepped forward forcing Tyson to take another step backwards.

"You will not play with him. _I_ will _play_ with _you_!"

An emotionless and cold voice stopped the movements of the men abruptly. Tyson recognised the voice and felt relief washing over him. "Kai!" And surely enough the blader with the two toned blue and slate hair stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Tyson did not asked himself why was Kai suddenly here – had he not walked into the other direction only minutes ago? The dragon master was far from such thoughts and in fact was far from the real reasons of Kai to change his walking direction.

Only minutes ago Kai as cursed himself that he had left Tyson alone. It was extremely dangerous for the teen to be on his own. Normally Kai would not have thought twice and he would have not returned – simply because he knew that Tyson was normally able to look after himself – Tyson had this moments. But now? With BioVolt back and only three of the Russians – Tala, Dennis and Kai himself - around to keep the agents of Boris behind their barriers? Completely different situation.

And Kai's inner voice had not proved him wrong. Tyson had indeed met three BioVolt agents.

Slowly Kai walked up to Tyson and then past the younger teen, leaving him gaping. Kai's white scarf was falling gracefully behind himself billowing in the wind gently. Step by step he walked in front of Tyson, blocking the younger teen so that he was unable to do something stupid and that the BioVolt agents were unable to do something to Tyson at the same time.

Kai's dark crimson eyes were blazed with anger and the fire inside them was strong and wild – he would not hold back to protect a friend.

The men frowned at the sight of Kai, this went not according to plan. Originally they had wanted to catch Tyson unprepared and defenceless. The boy was no harm – only in the beydish and not physically in a street fight. But now the situation had changed: Now they had to deal with a full trained former high-class BioVolt student. He was _the_ best: Kai Hiwatari. The grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari. The heir of BioVolt Corporation who had betrayed his grandfather. Who was a rebel. A rebel who knew how to fight.

A smirk formed on Kai's impassive face and he slightly tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Don't you want to play?" His tone was almost innocent but his eyes were observing every twitch of the three men in front of him. His enemies.

Then they charged. Kai had only the time to order Tyson to stay out of it before Kai went into the offensive himself.

Tyson quickly moved out of the way, giving Kai more room to move. With wide stormy blue eyes he watched the fist of the men flying towards Kai with incredible force. When the fists were about to hit Kai, Tyson squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The next thing he heard was a slightly muffled groan before something heavy fell to the ground. Tyson jerked his eyes open. One of the BioVolt men had just kissed the ground and was on his way to stand up. Meanwhile one of his companions had grabbed Kai's left arm and was trying to distort it. Kai's eyes glanced at the man who was holding him before a well aimed kick of his foot hit the man in his stomach, making him stumble backwards. But he released not his strong hold on Kai's arm so Kai had to follow the man unwillingly. Angered he frowned and hit the third man, who was about to grab Kai's other arm, with his free fist directly on the nose. The man let out a scream and took several steps back holding his nose with his hands. It was probably broken and bleeding immensely.

Kai gave him no second glance but kicked the man who was still holding onto his arm again but this time Kai twisted his arm out of the man's grip at the same time. For a moment Kai stood there without being attacked but the man who had been one the ground was on his feet again.

"Watch out, Kai!" Tyson yelled at his friend when the man started to charge at Kai, who had his back turned to the man. The teen turned his head in a quick movement and a smirk was plastered on his face when he spun around to hit the charging man with his feet on the head, knocking him out. The man with the bleeding nose was now running towards Kai but Kai simply stepped out of the man's way. The man was too fast to stop in his run but received a hard fist in his stomach when he was passing the teen with the two toned hair. A second hit aimed at his head brought him quickly to the world of unconsciousness.

Now only one man was left. He flung himself at Kai but the teen was faster and knocked him out, leaving him to slump down to his feet. Tyson jumped in joy and pushed his fist into the air. "Way to go, Kai! You did it!" He yelled but Kai just starred down at the man in front of his feet. Then suddenly a small movement attract his attention. Kai rushed pass Tyson who starred at his team captain dumbfounded with his fist still in the air. A blink of an eye later someone heavy hit the ground. Tyson turned around, gaping down at the man who was lying only one metre away from him on the ground with his eyes rolled to the back of his head, with Kai standing emotionless next to the scrambled figure.

Tyson was rooted to his spot starring at the phoenix master and the man on the floor. Unable to form word, Tyson stood there opening and closing his mouth. Kai rose his head and looked around, scanning the area before he turned towards Tyson. Annoyance was racing through his eyes. "Stop behaving like a fish, Granger."

Instantly Tyson closed his mouth while Kai stepped up to him and placed a firm hand on the younger teen's shoulder turning him around impatiently and pushed him forward, passing the other three men on the ground. Tyson was still too shocked to protest against Kai's rough attitude. Several minutes passed before…

"Hey! That hurts!" Kai growled at Tyson but release his shoulder from his grip. Tyson's hand went up to his right shoulder to rub it gently. The dragon master glanced up at Kai who was quietly walking next to him with a quick pace. "Thanks." He said watching his captain closely. A small nod from Kai in acknowledgement was all he got. The silence stretched between them before Kai started to speak in his usual emotionless voice. "Don't leave the dojo on your own."

"You think they will come back?" Tyson asked referring to the BioVolt agents whose had just attacked them. Kai gazed at the walking teen next to him as if he was unsure if he should tell him the truth. Finally he sighed, giving in for the truth. "They have been around for the past weeks." Ignoring Tyson's look of disbelieve Kai continued. "And not only the four of them…"

Kai's voice trailed off giving Tyson time to think. Suddenly the teen remembered that always one of the Russians had been around the team and that on several occasions, mostly Tala and Kai, they had returned from "walks" with torn clothes. And Tyson remembered that Kai had been more observing than usual.

"You protected us all the past weeks?" For safety Tyson requested. "Yeah." This simple answer from Kai left Tyson thinking.

* * *

While Tyson and Kai had their encounter with the BioVolt agents, Hilary and Emily were getting some groceries from the store. Unnoticed from Dennis and Tala who had both been in the backyard, the two girls had left the house. 

Currently they were on their way back towards the dojo of the Grangers. Chatting happily with each other they made their way down the street. It was then that Hilary tripped over a loose stone and lost her grip on her bag. The bag fell to the ground onto the pavement and the groceries inside rolled over the stones. "Oh, no!" The girl exclaimed bending down quickly to collect the items and place it back into the bag. Several apples had rolled some metres down the street and a girl let herself down to her knees and collected the red apples from the ground.

Smiling friendly she walked up to the two, who were busy putting the stuff into the bag again. "Here, I believe that's yours." A friendly and nice voice said, making the Emily and Hilary to look up. A pair of light green eyes with a bluish hint inside of them, brown hair with lighter highlights and a smiling mouth greeted them. The girl in front of them was wearing a pair of low riding strongly used and faded jeans along with a white halter-neck top. Quick helping hands placed the items in the bag.

Hilary stood up balancing the recently refilled bag in her arms and took the apples from the girl. "Thank you." She said happily. "No problem. I like helping people." The foreign girl shrugged. "You better get home before the bag flies apart. It looks heavy." "Yeah, we better do. By the way: My name is Hilary and that's Emily." "Nice to meet you." The girl responded with a nod.

Emily smiled. "Thanks again for helping us." "Welcome. I have to go now. My boyfriend is waiting. Bye!" "See you around." Hilary replied and waved at the retreating girl. Emily and Hilary turned and started to continue their way home when Emily remembered something. She quickly turned around. "What's your name?" Hilary looked back over her shoulder and saw the girl walking down the street in the other direction. A brown backpack, plastered with colourful badges, and blowing brown hair was all the two saw. The girl had not heard the call. Hilary and Emily saw her meeting up with a handsome young man and taking his hand smiling at him.

Then people were blocking the girl's view and when they moved out of the way again, the couple was gone. Shrugging the two girls continued their way home. Reaching it they faced a very pissed of Kai who was yelling at them for an unknown reason. Hilary was just surprised that Tyson made her promise not to leave the house on her own again. With smile and a chaste kiss she promised it to her boyfriend, seeing that he had been really worried about her absence.

* * *

That's it! I personally think that the chap is weird in a lot of parts... 

Please be nice and leave a review...

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	33. Only the strong survive

Hello! It's me again!

Time for the next chapter! I told you last time that I would be able to update soon - promise kept!

Here it is. The new chapter. You will get introduced to two new OCs. In a way. With them it is different. Actually...uhm...I can't explain. But I'm sure you will know what I mean when you read the chapter.I think...

**Viper-Gothica (+ Milena):** The last chap was good? Thanks! I thought it was weird... whatever. It would spoil the fun if I would tell you what will become out of Kai and Rika. You have to wait about ... ten other chaps? ... Nope. You have to wait for theNEXT chapter! - See, I'm not mean. Would never be... looks innocent around Ahem. Say Milena that Tala will appear soon - oh actually in this chap. I nearly forgot. Stupid me. How could I forgot Tala! Enjoy!

**PureBlackRaven:** Thank you! Here is your update!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not mine. Nor any of the following songs/poems. A list of the borrowed songs and poems for this chapter: Tennyson: Part of "Come not when I am dead"; Hoobastank: "Out of Control" ;Mariah Carey: "The wind"; Kelly Clarkson: "Angel"; Wicked Soundtrack/Kristin Chenoweth: Part of "For good". All the songs and the bit of the pem belong to their respective singers/songwriter/poet. I only dare to own my OCs and my plot.

* * *

Come not, when I am dead,  
To drop thy foolish tears upon my grave,  
To trample round my fallen head,  
And vex the unhappy dust thou wouldst not save.  
There let the wind sweep and the plover cry;  
But thou, go by.

* * *

**Only the strong survive**

_**-Flashback-**_

_Slowly dark crimson eyes opened to a cold and darkness ruled world. Grey walls surrounding him glittering with ice. They young boy closed his eyes for a brief moment before blinking them open once again. It was still very early in the morning, almost still night. But soon a new day would begin with hard training and beatings for the slightest of mistakes or just for the fun of the guards._

_The boy rose silently pushing away the rough and thin blanket covering him. He repressed a shiver when the icy air hit him and swinging his legs over the edge of his hard bed he placed his feet on the ground. Icy chills running through him he stood up, putting on his heavy army boots, after he had changed in the black clothes of the day, the shimmering emblem of the corporation on his chest._

_The other boys were still asleep. Kai was always the first to wake up. Shortly after followed by his friend Tala who was sleeping in the bed next to his. Stretching his aching muscles Kai stood up and adjusted his blanket neatly on his now empty bed. Afterwards he walked over to one of the nearer beds, just when Tala rose from his sleep. The redhead shook his head to get rid of the reminders of sleep, before he got up to get dressed like Kai. _

_Meanwhile Kai had reached the bed and placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy sleeping in it. "Dominic." He called softly, shaking the boy of his sleep. Tired brown eyes opened and a groan left the boy's lips when he recognised Kai standing next to his bed. It was no danger but a clear sign that the short night was over and the hell started living again. "Dominic. Get up!" Kai's voice demanded. The tired boy managed to nod and started to get up. _

_Around them other boys at the age of nine rose from their sleeps and started to get ready for the day. _

_

* * *

_

_Blood dripped to the floor. The slash across his chest hurt like hell, burning as if someone had washed the wound with fire. Groggy brown eyes opened. There was no hope in them. The boy knew that he could not stop his torture. Sure, he could just have cried out loud – that would satisfy them, but he was not willing to see the victory in their eyes. _

_Finally he slumped down to the ground, unmoving and near unconsciousness. The guards laughing filled his ears when they closed the heavy iron door behind them. Their heavy steps echoing through the corridor as they walked away, leaving the young boy on his own, to suffer on his physical and psychical wounds._

_That was the position Kai and Tala found their friend Dominic in the late evening. Carefully the two boys lifted the motionless body off the floor and carried him bag towards the dorm. Arriving there they took care of his wounds and Rika and two other girls came over to help. _

_It was Dominic 's thirteen's birthday. _

_It started like any other day. Early before the sun made her way to the sky the abbey students were already training for hours. Two of them had been already beaten for the first time that day, but it was sure that other beatings and more punishment would await them during the day._

_Ten o'clock in the morning Erika, her friends only called her Rika because Erika was a name BioVolt had given her, was ordered out of the training hall by Raschka. Only ten minutes later she returned, her face a forced blank mask. Erika continued her training at the requested high level, together with Kai, when suddenly seven minutes after her return she fell to the floor. Her body was moving an cramps and she had closed her eyes tightly, being in incredible pain._

_Wide eyes only dared to glance in her direction before hard fists contacted with students. Only Kai rushed for his childhood friends side but he was gripped before he reached Rika and shoved back, so that he was sliding over the ground. _

"_Seems like another one wants some dose… Take him to the lab…" Boris ordered the guards while he was smirking when the men dragged the struggling Kai away. Tala wanted to help his friend but got hit on the head and slumped to the ground. Dominic was starring off into space after the guards had taken Rika away. Surely she was brought down in one of the cells. Why she had been drugged with #459,which was coursing great pain when injected into the blood system because it soon affected the nervous system, was unknown to the students. It was even highly possible that there was no real reason for it. _

_One of the guards had noticed that Dominic had somewhat spaced out and had stopped with his training, holding both beyblade and launcher in his hands. The guard walked up to the boy and grabbed him roughly by the arm to take him down to the cells. It was the second time that Dominic was brought down for punishment. Dominic was shocked at the rough touch, even he was already used to it for six years. A punch in the stomach ended his struggle. He gritted his teeth and allowed the guard to drag him away. _

_Cause I don't know, if I can trust you  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all alone I thought you would be there_

_To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I am_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_Blood dripped on the floor. Dominic's brown eyes were empty. But still the guard was yelling at him about obedience and rules. _

_  
Where should I go, what should I do  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Or all of the things you've said to me _

And I may never know  
The answer to this endless mystery

Where should I go, what should I do  
I don't understand what you want from me

It's still a mystery  
It's still a mystery

I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control

The guard had left, leaving the boy alone in the darkness. Shivers were running through the form on the ground. It was December again. The 14th day of the month.

The guard had left, leaving the boy alone in the darkness. Shivers were running through the form on the ground. It was December again. The 14th day of the month. 

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know, if I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me_

_Ice was sparkling on the walls. These walls holding him prison. Making him a prisoner, a puppet in the hands of an old man who had lend the evilness of the evil himself. _

_Where should I go, what should I do  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_There were the sparkles of ice. The items in the room – they were for punishment and torture. It was sparkling on the floor. Ice. Cold. _

_I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
But instead of helping me to see_

_Hopes were fading in the dark room in the underground levels of the abbey. Sparkles in the dim light, falling through the barred small window in the door. Finger trailing over coldness, feeling it through the fingertips. Freezing everything in his body. _

_  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
I followed your rules without question  
I've done everything as you said_

_  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
_

_A small drop of bloody red, contrasting the black and grey of the floor. Empty eyes gazing down. It sliced like ice. Like the ice on the walls._

_Where should I go, what should I do  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know, if I can trust you  
Or all of the things you've said to me_

_And I may never know  
The answer to this endless mystery_

A pool of crimson red formed under the lifeless body. Slowly the heartbeat was fading and the life drained out of the figure on the ground.

_Where should I go, what should I do  
I don't understand what you want from me_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control  
I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_Two hours later Kai Hiwatari would find his friend. His beyblade next to him, bloody. But he would be dead. Suicide. On December the 14th . Dominic's thirteen's birthday… _

**_-end of flashback-_**

* * *

Slowly a young woman at the age of nineteen walked down the road. Her dark brown, lightly curled hair was brought up into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black tight jeans along with a dark grey simple shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Black boots were adoring her feet. She walked at a steady pace barely looking at the buildings she passed. Her grey eyes were focused ahead showing no sign of emotion. 

Her face was unreadable as well giving nothing away of thoughts and feelings. She did not really looked cold but somehow unapproachable. She always had liked it this way and she took often used this ability of hers.

The people coming her way moved out of her way. The young woman turned around a corner and walked on for about ten minutes before she turned to her right and looked up at the large iron gate in front of her. People were passing her but she did not bother that she was standing right in the middle of the sidewalk.

Taking in a deep breath she walked forward and pushed the left one of the double door open. Behind her the black gate fell close squeaking.

**-Flashback –**

_Dark green eyes in a pale face. The eyes were starring right into her own. They were fighting with gazes. An both did not want to give in. So death glares were flying between them. None of them took the win. _

_They starred at each other for several minutes and suddenly in dark green eyes there was sparkling something. And pale lips curled up into a tiny smile. Grey eyes were still fighting the sensation. But deep done there was this sparkle trying to break free and finally it did._

_They stiffed their laughter. Two girls at the age of eight. Both had pale skin and were clad in black clothing. They were sitting in the moonlight onto a bed facing each other. They were supposed to be asleep. But instead they had started a glaring contest. And they had actually fun but dared not to laugh out aloud. _

_Rika slightly turned her head to the side and turned her eyes towards the moon. It was the only light in the dark room. A movement next to the two girls made them turn around. A girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes had turned to them and was looking at them a smile on her lips._

_There were others in the room as well. All girls. The room was not very large and there were only the steal beds. Ten to be exact. And in each a girl was lying. Or supposed to lie. One was deserted. The owner had dark green eyes and had currently tied in a glaring contest._

_None of the girls in the room was asleep. They were not talking to each other. That would make the guards outside curious. _

_One girl with brown hair was holding her sister in her arms slowly stroking her hair. Another was pulling faces towards another. And on the next bed a girl with pitch black hair was polishing a red beyblade. It seemed nearly harmonious. _

_Suddenly there were heavy footsteps outside. Immediately the girl with the piercing green eyes returned to her own bed. The covers were pulled up to the faces. A red beyblade was quickly placed under a white pillow. The moon vanished behind black clouds and there was no sound anymore._

_The heavy door was unlocked and a man stepped inside. His eyes were cold and calculating. They wandered over the two lines of beds in front of him. In each was a girl asleep. He smirked. In the morning they would not be sleeping beauties anymore…_

_He turned and left the room and the door was locked behind him. Slowly grey eyes opened. They met dark green ones._

**-end of flashback -**

Slowly but with the steady pace from earlier the young woman continued to walk on the path. Her footsteps were soft while she passed several grey stones. Gravestones. The young woman walked though the lines. Here and there she caught a name or a part of the epitaphs. The whole graveyard was empty except for an old woman who was just about to leave after she had placed a bundle of flowers on one of the graves.

The young woman walked until she reached the very end of the old graveyard. Here was the place where people were buried anonymous. Here was plain short cut grass and here were no gravestones.

The young woman knew where she had to go. Under a giant ancient oak tree she knelt down so that her left knee was touching the grass under her. Grey eyes were fixed on a spot on the dark green grass. There was a flicker of emotion.

A soothing warmth from deep within her pocket tried to reassure her. Reaching into her pocket the young woman touched her silver and blue beyblade with her fingertips signifying that it was all right. She was relieved that she had not had to come alone…

Her grey eyes focused once again and still she was looking off into space. There was emotions flickering once again through her eyes and a small sad smile played on her lips when she started to speak. "Hey, Marya, Dominic…" Her voice was soft, a mere whisper. "Long time no see… I would have come sooner and he would have maybe joined me in visiting you…" A sigh escaped lightly rosé lips. "He can't come…yet… Wherever you are you maybe know already that BioVolt is back… we could not stop them…" The young woman closed her eyes when she remembered the double meaning in her words.

**-Flashback-**

_Rika was running down the corridor as fast as she could. She would get punished for leaving the dorm without permission but she had to find out what had happened after Marya had been taken away by the guards. She had to know at every cost. At every. _

_Rika knew that she was lucky for not running into any guards on her way down towards the cells, yet. Bouncing down a staircase leading downstairs into the darkness she only stopped at a corner to listen. But there was no sound – only footsteps behind her. Running. Rika tensed getting ready to defend herself but relaxed slightly when she recognised the pace. _

_Kai. And he was not alone. Tala probably. How did they know that Rika had went to look after Marya. Was she so obvious? The two boys joined the girl shortly after. Kai's eyes were dark. Never a good sign. He was worried as well. _

_The three continued their way down. The corridor was barely lit but the three only allowed themselves a few seconds to adjust their eyes to the lack of light before they continued their way. They were sure that they had to go down to the very end of the corridor before finding some evidence of her friend. _

_Silence surrounded the three quickly walking figures. Casting glances to the right and left, making sure that there were no guards, the three made their way._

_The door to the room was open, unlocked. Seemingly the torture had ended by now, otherwise the door would be locked to keep the victim inside the room and block any escape route. Rika rose her hand to the doorknob and pushed the iron door open. Inside the room it was dark and cold. The stones were wet, isolation in the abbey was not an important thing._

_Their eyes searched the room. But it was empty._

_There was dried blood on the floor but it was not recently shed. It was old. Blood from different children, blood from countless punishments and torture. No one had felt the urge and need to count them. It wasn't necessary. _

_Rika shivered slightly and she could sense how tense Kai was. The girl did not look at him, she did not need to. Marya was not here…_

_Slowly and hesitantly and at the same time quickly they left the cold room with all the whips and other objects for punishment. They had experienced them from their first day at the abbey since now._

_Outside the room in the corridor Rika stopped. Tala closed the door behind them while Kai looked quizzically at his childhood friend. It was as if she was led towards the door next to the door they just had passed. Her steps were hollow and slow. She feared to destroy the silence around. It felt strange._

_The door was not locked either she was opened slightly, as if somebody had not bothered to lock it in the correct way. The door opened allowing the view to the inside. The room was unlit as well. Pale light entered the room when Rika opened the door completely. _

_The room was empty beside a form lying on the ground. On the cold icy stone. Grey eyes widened but no emotion was readable on the girls face when she suddenly rushed forward bending down next to the lifeless figure on the ground._

_Slowly Rika turned the form around so that she was holding the girl in her arms. The light green orbs were hidden by the lids and black long lashes. Her face was white like a clean and new sheet of paper. He body was covered with wounds. Long gashes were covering her front and back. Whips had been used. There was a pool of blood were she had been lying. _

_The boys stood there shocked. They had seen blood for half of their lives. They knew it was a serious blood loss. Dangerous for one's life. Kai managed to take a few steps forward further into the room towards the two girls but Rika did not look up. Her eyes were fixed on the pale figure lying in her arms._

"_Marya." Her voice was merely a whisper. Rika refused to let shock overwhelm her but she could not oppress a shiver running through her body when she pressed the cold form towards her own._

_Slowly with great effort green eyes opened. There was no light inside of them. They were hollow and empty. "Rika…" A whisper, a voice cracked in the middle of the name. _

"_Marya! What happened?…What did they do?" Rika cringed at her own whispered voice. Her voice was shaking the words came out broken because of fear and shock. "They…" Marya did not finish. Her eyes closed. She was weak, terrible weak. Too weak._

_Rika's eyes wandered over the form of her friend. She noticed the blood between her legs. No… When Rika looked up at Kai asking, pleading him silently to tell her that it was not true the crimson eyed boy was looking sadly at her. It was true. Truth. And nobody could or would ever change it._

_Suddenly Marya was seized with cramp. Rika closed her arms tightly around her friend. She felt so damn helpless. She could only be there holding her friend in a gently embrace._

_The three heard footsteps approaching them. They did not bother to look. They did not bother to run._

_Tala turned his head and looked towards the door. Relieve washing over him. It were just other students. His sister was one of them. Two other girls and three boys. Bryan and Dennis were two of them. _

_All their attention was on the thirteen year old girl Rika was holding in her arms. _

_Rika could feel Marya's breath getting weaker with every passing moment. They could do nothing. Nothing at all. Just being there that she was not alone in the dark and cold. Marya opened her eyes weakly once again. It took her some time to get everything into focus but finally she succeeded. Rika tried to smile but it turned out wrong and weak._

"_Don't… let… them… take…Silver…Silverwing…" She softly breathed out. Even in her own miserable state she thought of her closest friend, her bitbeast. Rika only managed to nod. Marya rose her shaking right hand and Rika grabbed the small object Marya wanted to be at a safe place._

"_Promise… that… you…don't… stay… forever… - fight." Marya had her green eyes fixed onto Rika's grey ones. Rika nodded. "Yes, we promise…" Her voice trailed off when she saw her friend close her eyes. "Don't forget…don't forget…" Her eyes were closed and her voice was fading. _

_Breath after breath. And then – then she was gone. A single tear cascading over her cheek. She was gone – but free. Heaven was waiting. A better life. A life without pain. A life in the light. _

_The wind has taken you  
You're free finally at peace  
So still you lie  
Leaving your cares behind _

The pain is gone  
Gone with the spirit in your eyes  
Now you're wandering around  
Above us  
Looking downward as we cry

You've flown into the wind  
Escaping all the hurt within  
Took to the sky  
Leaving all the world behind

So young to die  
How could you let it all pass you by?

And do the wind go so many dreams  
That you held inside  
Now you're just a memory  
Burning in my mind

So young to die  
How could you let life pass you by  
And now you'll never know I loved you  
And now you'll never know I cared

I really loved you  
And now you'll never know

You'll only fade  
Into the wind

_Rika started to cry, shaking her head in disbelief. "No…no…" One of her closest friends was gone – for good._

_Left behind in the dark and cold were grieving friends. And the only thing that would remain were memories and a small bit chip._

_They stayed for a long while in the cold dark room in the deeper levels of the abbey. Spending their time with watching their dead friend. Marya died because of an overdose #459..._

**-End of Flashback-**

"They always told us that only the strong would be able to survive…they were right – the only thing they were right…They said that…that you were not strong enough…that you were weak – too weak to live, too weak to fulfil the orders…" Grey eyes were glittering. "But you two…you were strong." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You are still living. We promised never to forget you…And we haven't. We never will…you were strong, you survived…in our hearts…" Her voice was sick with emotion and a single, lonely tear made her way down a pale cheek.

"We promised and we always kept what we promised…" Grey eyes were closed for a mere second before re-opened again. "And we always will." A soft smile graced her lips when she gently touched the grass. She allowed her fingers to play with the blades of grass for a moment before she stood up straight again.

Her eyes gazed into the air for a moment before she looked down at the plain spot in front of her. She could nearly see the pair of green sparkling eyes. "Marya. Dominic. I will return…and I hope it will be soon…"

With this she turned around and left the anonymous spot behind. A gentle breeze brushed through the leaves of the old ancient oak tree. A whisper escaped the leaves as if there was a person, maybe even two, speaking and whispering…

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction  
oh, beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
and may be empty._

_  
Oh, how weightless,  
then maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_  
In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
May you find, some comfort here_

_  
So tired of the straight life  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escape them one last time  
it's easier to believe_

_in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees_

In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

_

* * *

_

**_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_**

**_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_**

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading:)

Review?

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	34. You made me find the fire

Hello! Here I am again. It is one week since the last update and I hope you guys stayed put.

It seems that you guys liked the last chapter and that definatly makes me happy. And thanks for Viper-Gothica and PureBlackRaven for reviewing! That is what keeps me writing! And as I have promised you will finally get to know what is going on in Kai's head.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except the OCs and the plot. The song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls belongs only to them and not to me. I just like it.

Enough rambling: Enjoy the following chapter "You made me find the fire"!

* * *

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

**You made me find the fire**

After the next bent it appeared before his eyes. The morning sun was drawing it out. A white house beside the sea. Not far from the cliffs. Windows blinking welcoming at him. The crème coloured façade of the building smiling almost motherly and the large double winged door asking if he wanted to enter. He parked his motorcycle next to the garage. The garage was already occupied with several other motorcycles and a black car.

The royal blue metallic of his motorcycle was shimmering in the sun. He climbed off and took his helmet off and placed it on the seat of the bike. He then went towards the stairs reaching up to the front doors. Slowly Kai approached the door while he was searching inside of his black jacket pocket for something. Finally pulling out a key he opened the door with it.

Kai walked inside and closed the door behind himself. For a moment he just stood there, taking in the atmosphere. The entrance hall was empty but he could hear the faint mumble of voice behind one of the doors. His dark crimson eyes were wandering over the paintings on the walls while he made his way towards the staircase leading upstairs.

The house was larger than it seemed from outside and many rooms to explore but Kai made his way as if he was pulled towards the stairs by some foreign and yet familiar force. He knew this place. He had been here a long time ago. Slowly the young man climbed the stairs until he reached the first floor. Small clouds of dust were playing around his shoes as he walked down the corridor. At the end was a white framed window and the corridor was drenched with the sun rays falling through it.

It felt nice and somehow Kai had become very calm. He knew where he had to go. He could feel Dranzer's warmth raising with each step he took. Faintly she glowed inside of his pocket. Finally Kai reached a specific door and he slowly went over to open it.

Kai was not surprised that the room was not empty. It was as if he had known it all his way up the stairs and down the corridor that he would find what he was searching for in this particular room. He could see a figure against the bright sunlight. The person was standing bathed in the sunlight that was falling through the large window. Her back was facing Kai. A faint blue glowing suddenly emitted from the person's pocket and then the person turned around in one quick fluid movement. Dark hair swinging with grace around her delicate face.

Her eyes widened slightly before she started to walk towards him. Kai closed the door behind himself gently and the next moment they were holding each other in a tight embrace. Kai was smiling, his cheek leaning against her head while she had buried her face into his trademark white scarf. Her grey eyes were closed like his crimson ones and they forgot everything what was around them. For them time had stopped.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and Kai was holding her close with his arms around her waist. Moments passed until the first spoke. "Do you have the data?" Her voice was muffled slightly because of his silky scarf and reluctance to break the comfortable silence underlined her words. Kai nodded. "Sure." He loosened his embrace so he could look into her face. She was smiling up at him. "But that can wait…" He stated before he captured Rika's lips in a passionate kiss.

He smiled into the kiss when she started to kiss him back. Rika felt her heart rise. And a wave of happiness was running through her body. She wished that this kiss would last for eternity but after some time they had to part for oxygen.

Their foreheads were resting comfortably against each other while they were gazing into each other's eyes. Kai lost himself in her grey deep orbs then he sighed closing his eyes briefly. "I hate this." Rika smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips. "This?" She asked mockingly kissing him again. He smiled shaking his head ever so slightly. "No. Not this." And Kai kissed her gently in response. "Lying. Pretending something that is not true… Acting as if we have broken up." His voice was serious but sad.

Rika gently run her hand over his painted cheek tracing the familiar blur triangles. "Me too." In response Kai nuzzled her nose with his own. "How is Kaiko taking it?" She asked him with worry clear evident in her voice. In response Kai tightened his embrace. "She is angry at me." He smiled sadly. "Blaming me for the fight." Rika gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "She will understand…" A sigh escaped the girl's lips when she changed the subject to the things at hand. "We are nearly done. With the new data we can finish the work in a week or maybe a few days…" Her voice trailed off when Kai leaned in to kiss her again. "Are the others downstairs?" "Yeah." She replied softly. He could tell that she was upset and he understood her so well, he was feeling the same. They had spend so much time apart from each other and their moments in private were always so short and limited…

Kai reached inside his jacket when he continued talking. "I should give Logan the disc…but that can wait for a minute…" Rika looked at him with surprise but her puzzled look vanished when her boyfriend leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. It felt right. Nothing was more right than this. They belonged together. And in this special and rare moment everything bothering vanished into thin air and every duty was thrown away, leaving only the two of them in their own world with nothing left other than their love for each other.

Kai felt the same and tightened his embrace. He wished that this would last and he pushed all other thoughts away. He felt happiness rush through his blood veins. Only one girl was able to make him this happy. A girl with intense grey eyes which made him forget anything around him. And he was holding her in his arms right now…

* * *

It took them more than five minutes before they left the room and started to walk down the stairs. Kai was holding her hand in his when they walked through the entrance hall. Rika opened one of the doors and stepped inside pulling Kai with her.

"What took you so long, Rika! You just wanted to fetch these files…" Alicia's voice trailed off when she looked up and recognised Kai. The pretty blonde girl smiled at the sight of her two friends holding hands once again. This was definitely a rare sight, the two holding hands. On the outside they always pretended to be nothing more than friends. But with only their friends around they would show tiny signs of more emotion and signs of their affection for each other.

"Kai!" Logan exclaimed surprised but happy to see his friend. Kai turned towards the other and nodded a greeting to the others in the room before he reluctantly let go of Rika's hand and walked over to the boy. He responded the large smile of the young man with a small one of his own and pulled the disk out of his pocket. "You asked for data…?" "Oh, yeah!" Was the answer and Logan reached for the black object in Kai's outstretched hand.

Within a minute the data was visible on the screen of a laptop. Kai walked up next to Logan to get a better look on the screen. The young man with the glasses started to type away on the keyboard but not in the fanatical way Kenny always agonised Dizzy. Some stats appeared on the screen showing the changes in Tyson's beyblade ability. Kai slightly furrowed his brows while Logan shook his head. "Wait. I will just transfer this information into our system for analysis…" Some moments more of typing and the screen changed showing different graphics now.

Meanwhile Rika and Alicia had silently discussed some strategy. Rika flipped through the papers in her hand half listening to her friend and spending half of her attention on the letters on the papers. She sighed. "Difficult."

"Really?" The voice of the young woman, called Irina, which had just re-entered the room, holding a pack of still unread files, was slightly ironical. Rika ignored it and shrugged. "Yes." She stated in a matter of fact voice. Rika tossed the papers onto the table in front of her and walked curiously over to Kai and Logan whose were discussing over Tyson's improvement or non-improvement. The young woman peeked over Kai's shoulder on the screen.

Tyson had improved. But not the way the Russians had thought. Sure his stats were higher now but Rika was sure that it still not reached the level BioVolt was asking from their bladers. By now Boris and Raschka would have pushed their students far over their old performance level. Drugs and punishment were always working quick. And it already seemed that that at least Stephania Varsava was on the best way to become a "perfect" soldier for the corporation. And when she was already beyond the lines of humanity her brother was as well.

Rika shrugged her dark thoughts off and stored them into the back of her mind. She knew that it was more important to focus on the events currently taking place. More important to focus on the things she and her friends could change. For example Tyson's lacking ability to defend himself or his great reliance on Dragoon. Still the old problems…

Her eyes had turned darker while she was deep in thought and this change in her mood had not gone unnoticed by Kai. He turned his burgundy eyes towards her and took her hand in his without speaking. Gently he squeezed it and was able to bring her out of her gloomy thoughts and back to reality. Rika looked at him when he touched her hand. A ghostlike smile appeared on her lips and she returned his squeeze of her hand. Kai asked himself what was bothering her again. In the past time she was dangerously often loosing herself in gloomy thoughts. But Kai sighed silently because he knew that it was because of the situation they were in.

At this moment Sky joined them in front of the laptop screen. She rose her eyebrows. "Not bad." She said referring to the graphic on the screen. Kai grunted and turned his attention away from Rika. "Still not good enough." Was his short and cutting reply. "He would still loose." His voice was monotone but he could not fool his Russian friends that easily. They knew he was worried sick because of his friends.

Rika tilted her head to the side still looking at the screen. "Maybe we should help him to more stamina." Kai nodded. "Why not? It will do him good." Rika glanced at him briefly. He smirked slightly and she could not help but crack a tiny smile at the amused tone in his voice. Still he was very serious.

Sky spoke up while she was trying to sort her ideas. "We could try it with the Defence ring 6…maybe even the defence 5 would help…" Rika shook her head in slight disaffirmation. "No, … I would try the Stamina System Dennis uses…maybe not in combination with the Defence 3 but with Defence 4."

Sky considered it quietly. "Maybe." Kai took longer before he shrugged. "Tyson's and Dennis's style is not very alike – but it is worth a shot…" Logan was already typing on his laptop again taking down notes of the spoken.

Irina and Alicia also came over and joined in the discussion. After half an hour they turned their major attention to Max's Dracil. Constructive suggestions were shared between them until after one and a half hour the door to the room was opened. Maxie Ivanova stepped inside holding a large box made of carton. Behind her another girl appeared and a young man – the letter also carrying a box in his hands. While his girlfriend Daphne was carrying two shopping bags with groceries.

Alexei dropped his box with a relieved sigh. "Jesus, the city was crowded!" Maxie settling her box next to his let out a row of curses towards different persons she had apparently met in the city. She had a quick rising temper and had often proofed it to her friends.

Daphne just laughed, being completely the happy seemingly carefree girl she always was – except when it came to some topics she really took extremely serious. But Maxie's temper was definitely not counting to those topics. "Come on, Ivanova!" She exclaimed. "This shop owner was not _that_ bad!" The young woman only received a grunt from the older girl and shrugged.

Meanwhile Alexei had noticed that Kai was there and walked over to the others to greet is friend with a handshake. Maxie just nodded towards him and walked off towards the kitchen after taking some things out of the box she had been carrying inside. Daphne waved at Kai and smiled. "Hey, Kai!" And off she was, following Maxie carrying the bags with the groceries.

Shortly after Alicia and Sky left also towards the kitchen to help with the dinner. Instantly Maxie re-entered the room. She hated cooking and was not very good at it either.

Logan smiled at her when she walked up to them. Kai and Rika were talking with Alexei, telling him what they had thought up. Meanwhile Maxie sat down on the table next to Logan. "Progress?" She asked him in a monotone voice. Sometimes she was just like her brother. Logan nodded. "Yep. But it will still take some days to round the whole thing up. Kai brought new data from the team." He said and nodded his head towards Kai.

Maxie nodded and looked Logan over. "You should get some rest." Logan smiled and his voice was teasing her when he spoke again. "You are worried, Ivanova?" Maxie shot him a glare and suddenly leaned forward pressing her lips against his. The contact lasted only for a few seconds before she backed away again. A tiny smile appeared on her lips. "No. I'm not."

Logan just smiled at the young woman next to him. "Yeah, sure..."

* * *

After they had dinner they continued their work. They knew they were on the right way even it would still take several days more or maybe two weeks or so to finish their work: the best beyblade system they ever invented.

Kai felt hope rise once again in his heart. His friends were giving him the backup he needed so desperately. It was a complicated task to combine the Heavy Metal System the BBA Revolutions were using since the BEGA incident and the Personality System the Russian Blader preferred to use. It still would take time to complete and test the prototype but Kai was hopeful that it would all be ready in time.

His job was to prepare his team for the new system the best way possible. A hard task with Tyson and Daichi being so desperately lazy. They were giving Kai a hard time. Max was still cheerful as ever despite the fear that he could lose his precious Dracil to BioVolt. And Ray was always polite trying to help wherever he could.

The only thing that was able to lacerate Kai's heart at the moment was the fact that he was forbidden to tell his sister Kaiko the truth. She was blaming him for Rika's sudden departure and Kai could not say that she was wrong because he definitely _was_ involved. Even if he was acting against the voice of his heart.

Kai looked at Rika where she was seated in front of her laptop typing away on the keyboard. He missed her presence around him. It had been a hard time having her around for weeks but not being able to touch her or even kiss her. Only now and then a quick kiss in the shadow when no one was around.

But this was even more horrible to Kai. Rika and Kai were used to be separated by a great distance, to have half the world between them. But they had never been forced this hard to keep their true relationship as a secret. Now they had to act towards Kaiko that they broke up and towards Kai's team like they were no longer friends.

And this was getting on Kai's nerves and he hoped that they would not have to hold this fake façade much longer…

Finally at half past twelve the friends decided that it was enough for the day having worked through the past nights. So one after the other left the room wishing goodnight until only Kai and Rika were the only ones left.

Rika leaned back in her chair closing her eyes while her laptop was shutting down. She did not hear his footsteps when Kai approached her from behind but she relaxed unconscious when his arms sneaked themselves around her. "Call it a day." He whispered into her ear before starting to massage her shoulders causing her to sigh.

Kai felt her tense muscles relax under his gentle but strong movements by his hands. Rika still had her eyes closed giving into the sensation of Kai's gifted hands. He could have continued with this for several days in a row but she did not complain when he stopped because before she could say anything she felt his lips brushing against her temple. His hands were still caressing her shoulders lightly while she leaned her head back and opened her eyes halfway.

Her grey eyes met dark crimson orbs gazing directly into hers. Rika smiled up to him and he returned the favour without hesitation. Both had not been able to act free around each other for a while to do what came into their mind or just to enjoy the moment.

Kai leaned down to kiss her lips softly and he smiled into the kiss when she kissed back. When they parted their gazes met once again. "You have to leave?" Rika asked quietly and Kai knew that she wanted him to stay and hold her but he also knew that she would not stop him from leaving if he wanted to. She never had and she never would. Kai just shook his head. "No. I have time left…" And Rika simply smiled.

Kai walked to her side and lifted her up bridal style while Rika wrapped her arms around his neck. She did not complain or order him to let her down. She felt safe and relaxed and realised that she was extremely tiered. So Rika snuggled against his chest making him smile while he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom where he placed her on the bed.

He had already removed his jacket earlier that day and had left it on a chair. Now he took off her shoes and then his own. When he was done he saw that her eyes were still closed and he saw the shadows under her eyes, telling him of long nights without sleep because of hard concentrating work and sleep killing nightmares when the time was for a little nap.

Kai laid down next to her and Rika immediately moved into his arms against his warm chest. Their faces were only centimetres apart and Rika had opened her eyes again. Kai got lost in her grey ones he knew so well. He reached up with his right hand to stroke her cheek. Her skin was as smooth as her remembered it and he felt happiness inside of him when she leaned into his touch only to lean forward moments later to kiss him tenderly.

When they parted only a minute later it was Rika who broke the comfortable silence. "Make me forget…" Her voice was just a whisper but Kai understood what she meant. Every night the nightmares would return to destroy any peaceful sleep…

Kai brought his hand under her chin and placed his lips on hers. This was the answer he gave her – the only answer his heart could manage.

* * *

When the morning dawned Kai slowly unwrapped his arms which were holding her close. Gently he kissed her cheek and then stood up and put on his black jacket. Rika was stirring in her sleep because she felt the missing of his warm body. Not because she really felt cold because that was not possible since she was still fully dressed with shirt and pants but she was unconsciously missing the safety he gave her. Kai walked over to the bed before he left. Carefully he covered her with the sheets. He smiled at her sight.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Her brown hair was loose and was lying on the pillow. She looked peaceful in her sleep and extremely beautiful. Like an angel that had directly fallen from heaven. Kai kneeled down in front of the bed and gently removed a strand of hair from her cheek and put it safely behind her left ear. He did not want to leave but still he had to. He leaned towards her face and caught her lips once more in a tender kiss.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Rika did not wake up when Kai rose to his feet and made his way towards the door.

The hand on the doorknob he turned around to look at her once more. He smiled sadly. He wished to stay with her but he had to return to reality once again.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

It was still more than an hour left till the sun would rise in her glory when Kai started the engine of his motorcycle. He put his black helmet over his messy hair and drove off into the dawning day, his trademark white scarf blowing in the wind behind him…

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

I hope you are not confused by the OCs.

Just to stay safe in case I have not made it clear in the former chaps:

**Daphne and Alexei** are the couple from London, that appears in chapter 27 ( the two are living in London, England) and chapter31 (Rika visits them and tells them that "time is up"). And they are mentioned in some other chaps but not with their names. (Espacially in flashbacks)

You already know **Sky**(works as programmier for the H & H Company)**, Alicia** (Dennis girlfriend) **, Maxie** (Maximilia Ivanov, Tala's twin sister) and **Logan** (the one in the wheelchair)

Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it a lot.

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	35. Back in the game

Hello! I'm back! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait but I could do nothing against it.I will not bore you with the details but I was really really busy.

Thanks to all who read the last chapter! And thanks to the one who reviewed: Viper-Gothica! Keep going, I love your reviews they keep _me_ going. And also thanks to BlackPantherawakens for reviewing chapter 5! Thanks a lot! I'm happy that you like the plot.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine - as usual - except for plot and OCs - as usual. grin

Aaaaannnnd: On with chapter 35 (already! whohoo!) "Back in the game"

-------

**Back in the game**

"It seems like Voltaire has hired a very good lawyer. I don't know his surname but his first name is Miroslav."

With these words Mr Dickinson, the chairman of the BeyBlade Association finished his speech. It was more a report about the facts concerning a certain M & T Association, owned by Voltaire Hiwatari. Absolutely great news. Sarcastically – mind you.

Mr Dickinson watched the faces in front of him. Each face representing another emotion. Tyson starred wide eyed at the chairman, apparently letting the news sink in slowly. Daichi seemed not to get it at all, while Max stuffed candy into his mouth, seemingly to calm himself down. Ray looked thoughtful, thinking it all over just to be on the safe side. Hilary starred out of the window, while Emily was trying to stop Max from eating too much sugar.

Mr Dickinson turned has attention to the back of the room. The Russians were a lot harder to read. Kai was leaning in his typical pose against the wall, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black long sleeved leather jacket. His crimson eyes were closed. Tala stood next to him with his arms folded in front of his chest and starring at the wall with impassive eyes as if the whole thing was extremely bored.

Dennis gazed out of the window, his hands playing unconsciously with his black cell-phone. And Kaiko was standing next to her brother her face shadowed with a black cap that was hiding her hair quite well. She had closed her eyes, shutting herself away much like her brother.

"He is helping Voltaire to get a hold of the former BioVolt students. His special interest lies in the X Bladers." Confused Tyson looked up. "X Bladers?" "Yes, that's how the girls at the abbey were called. It seems the most interesting ones are the so called _"X Five"_. Since Kai and the others don't want to tell their names, I'm only able to tell you that these group consists of eight of nine girls. I can only tell you two names…" Mr Dickinson looked up into their curious faces. "Maxie Ivanov and Rika Haleth."

"And the coach of the X Five is this Raschka guy, right?" Ray asked the elder man, remembering a previous conversation about the female abbey bladers. A confirming nod from the chairman was his answer. "Correct."

"But Rika left!" Tyson exclaimed and cast a quick look at Kai who reminded emotionless and indifferent. "Do you think she is in danger?" Mr Dickinson sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of that. But I know nothing of her whereabouts. Sadly." The chairman took in a deep breath before he continued. "You all know about the incredible power of Black Dranzer." "Yes, sure we do. But what has that to do with Rika?" Max asked back.

"Originally there were two dark phoenixes. Black Dranzer and Dark Thunderstorm. And Kai and Rika are their respective masters. Only they can handle them and blade with these evil beasts." "You think that Rika might have taken Dark Thunderstorm back?" Tyson looked between Kai and Mr Dickinson. The former gave nothing away from his thoughts and the second sighed tiredly. "Possible…"

--

The stadium was huge. It was mostly grey an there were several large billboards which were now torn and sliced. Pieces of bricks were missing in a lot of placed and the sun way dancing over rifts in the walls and stoned floor. The most seats on the tribune had been degraded or demolished. Pieces of paper were lying on the floor along with amounts of other trash.

Carefully Kai glanced around. Crimson eyes had darkened in concentration and in worry for his friends. How could they have been so stupid? Like he would order them to an old abandoned football stadium for training! It was far too unclear for Kai's taste. But now the unclearness had to cover up his arrival. The captain of the BBA Revolutions just hoped that he would find his team-mates before the trap snapped close.

It was only fifteen minutes ago that Kai had been in the office of Mr Dickinson and had spoken with the chairman and Hiro, when they told him that his team had went to train in this old football stadium. Kai was just glad that Emily and Kenny had both been working on something and therefor had not went with the rest of the team. Dennis had stayed with the two at the BBA Building and Tala had been training Kaiko until Kai's phone call alarmed him and the redhead had taken his best friend's sister to the BBA building in order to keep the promise about her safety that he had made to Kai.

Walking down a deserted corridor towards one of the tribunes to get a better view, Kai had nearly missed the man who suddenly flung himself on him. But Dranzer had warned him with spreading warmth from Kai's pocket. Trusting on his reflexes Kai moved out of the man's way.

The bully man stumbled but caught himself quickly and started for a new charge at the boy.

--

While Kai was fighting the bully man Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi and Hilary were walking down one of the large corridors leading towards the large playing field. It was covered with once green grass but which had now turned into a grey and brown colour. The white markings were long gone and weeds had found their territory.

Sunrays greeted the five when the stepped onto the grass. "Where is Kai? Normally he is punctual… especially for training." Max asked his friends glancing around the large field. But there was no trace of their captain.

Suddenly Ray turned around, his long ponytail gracefully swinging along amber eyes narrowing. "What was that?" "What was what?" Tyson asked looking at his Chinese friend surprised. "The sound… like a scream…muffled…" His voice trailed off. The Chinese tried to hear something but everything reminded silent. Turning to his team-mates he shrugged.

When they were about to continue walking suddenly the siring sound of fast spinning beyblades coming towards them made them throw themselves onto the ground. Only centimetres the beyblades were flying past their heads, but cutting some hair in the process.

Slowly and carefully the lifted their heads, glancing around at their surroundings. Tyson had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend helping her up. Warily they looked around themselves. Ray and Max having their launchers already ready in their hands. Quickly Tyson mirrored their actions and rose his launcher when they head a stifled laugh. Daichi was a lot slower, still shocked from the sudden attack, and only sprang into action when Hilary hit his head quite forcefully.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tyson asked glaring at the group of beybladers which just stepped out of the shadows of the tribune. It were six girls around their age, maybe one year younger or so. They were clad in black clothes in a kind of army style. Something shimmering on their chest caught the bladers attention. The silver emblem of BioVolt "BV". But there was something else next to it, a second emblem, a little smaller than the capital letters of the corporation. An "X".

The four bladers and Hilary were taking a moment. Sure, instantly after seeing the "BV" emblems they knew they had been lend into a trap and they had now to deal with BioVolt agents but the "X" was confusing.

It was Ray who remembered the talk with Mr Dickinson two days ago. "X Bladers." He breathed. "The female abbey students…"

"So, you know about us?" One of the girl asked rhetorically. The girl next to her shrugged. "But it will not help you." An evil smirk accompanied her words. And one second later their black blades attacked.

This time the BBA Revolutions were more prepared and launched their own blades for defence. But the girls were in advantage. Firstly they knew the moves of the boys really good, secondly the boys did not know which were the girl's moves and third. Third, the BBA Revolutions – and they knew it themselves – had not their usual Heavy Metal Blades. After the first attack of the Varsava siblings, before Kai returned, to his team, their blades had been shattered and Kenny had been lacking of spare parts for this strong system. In consequence the short boy had rebuild their blades by mixing the Heavy Metal parts with a few "normal" parts. These blades were, of course, not so efficient like the other ones.

The battle was harsh and quick. Dragoon was the last to fly out. His sharp attack ring gracing over Tyson's left cheek, leaving a small bloody gash. They had lost. Victory to BioVolt?

Tyson stood in front of Hilary trying to protect her someway or the other. In fright her hand was clinging to his arm her brown eyes wide with horror.

The black blades started a new attack, attack rings glittering dangerously. They managed to move out of the way of the first four blades. The last two they saw not coming. But they hear their buzzing sound coming closer. This time they were defenceless.

But the blades never graced their skins. They were roughly pushed aside, allowing them to exhale their breaths.

Looking to the side Tyson gasped. "Kai!"

Sure, there he was. His clothing was slightly torn, his hair a mess and he looked like he had got into a street fight. Their captain's face was strained but his eyes blazed with anger.

He knew that he would not stand a chance against six blades. He already had an intense beybattle this day against Tala for practice reasons. And he had fought at least twelve BioVolt goons before he reached his team.

He had recognised the girls. It were X Seven, when he was not completely wrong.

"Kai Hiwatari. My, my. Still on the weakest of all the sides possible, are we?" A mocking voice interrupted his thoughts rather painfully. Kai glanced briefly at his team-mates. He walked up to them but turned his back on them blocking them from interfering and trying his best to protect them.

"Shut up – Lucy!" He hissed angrily. He had just remembered one of the girl's name.

Five minutes later Kai's knees gave away and he was kneeling on the ground. He was bleeding from several cuts and gashes covering his body. His hand was holding his right shoulder. In an uncontrolled moment he had twisted it.

Kai growled. _I should have imagined that they would blade directly and aim their attacks on me than my blade…_

By know Ray and Tyson were kneeling next to him. "Stop it!" The dragon master yelled. "He is hurt."

Lucy smirked. "Why should we stop? He is a traitor and deserves torture…"

"Keep out of it." Kai breathed and pushed the helping hands away, standing up again and readying himself for an attack of his own.

But he would not attack again.

--

"See what we have here…are you not too young to play with these beyblades?" The person to which belonged the mocking voice loved to tease other people till they got mad. Black hair covered a third of her pale face. A pair of dark black eyes which were able to strike a spark and inflame a fire. Pants, tight around the hips and then getting baggy. A dark blood red sleeveless turtleneck shirt. And a pair of black leather protectors around the forearms. Finally, a pair of black gloves, with the fingers cut off, finished the outfit.

Out of the shadows stepped none other than Maximilia Ivanov. A smirk curved her lips up slightly while she eyed up the six black clothed girls of BioVolt. Lucy, their leader obviously, growled. "Who are you? What do you want?" Her voice was slicing. Maxie just smirked in response and stayed where she was, crossing her arms expectantly.

The BBA Revolutions starred at Tala's sister with wide eyes - except Kai, of course. They had never expected her to show up – she was supposed to be outside the country, in the USA or in France. But – Tyson pondered – nor Kai or Tala had said something about their whereabouts.

"It is not the question what _we_ want - it is the question what _you_ want…"

Mocking, teasing. But on another level. A second figure formed itself out of the shadows behind Maxie and leaned against the wall casually. The young woman seemed to be around Maxie's age. Her hair was chocolate brown and she had intoxicating green eyes with yellow spots. Her hair was quite spiky in the front but fell smoothly in a high ponytail past her shoulder blades. She was dressed in black boots, baggy dark green army trousers and a black sleeveless top and gloves, revealing her fingers. When she leaned against the wall she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers.

"And by the way – it is unimportant _who_ we are, right Maxie?" Tala's sister just nodded in response, her eyes never leaving the BioVolt students in front of her.

"Don't dare to interfere!" Lucy growled dangerously, glaring at the two young women. "Don't dare to interfere!" The girl with the spiky brown hair aped the BioVolt girl and smirked. "How do you want us to stop? We like to do it our way!" Apparently she was enjoying this. Lucy glared and balled her hands into fists, tightening the grip on her black beyblade. From his spot next to Kai, Tyson gulped. That was no good.

"Irina, don't you think that's enough? We have not all day…" The nonchalant comment came from somewhere above and when Tyson and the gang turned their heads they did not see the smirk on Kai's face, that was curving up his lips. He had immediately recognised the voice, it was just so familiar and he always loved to hear it.

A slender figure was leaning almost casually on the railing of the nearest tribune with the back towards the group. Ray figured out that it had to be a girl. Turning his amber eyes into slits he blinked against the sun, trying to decipher more. But the low sun was blinding them and forced them to look away. Dark spots were dancing teasingly in front of their eyes.

Lucy glared daggers at the third interrupting figure. It was as if the figure let out a small chuckle before she turned and swung herself over the railing. With grace the figure of a young woman landed easily on the ground, crouching down. When she lifted her head, grey, unreadable eyes got visible. "Rika!" Ray gasped, recognising her.

Rika stood up straight, a smirk firmly on her face when she walked out of the half shadow of the tribune into the sunlight, allowing it to play over her figure.

The sunlight was now framing out her body. She was wearing a pair of tight, formfitting, black jeans along with a midnight blue turtleneck shirt which had light royal blue broad stripes on the sides. The shirt was sleeveless but Rika was wearing a pair of black gloves, revealing her fingers. The gloves were reaching half way up her upper arm. Her left wrist was furthermore covered with a white gauntlet with some royal blue shapes on it. A double belt with her launcher, ripcord and the tiny black square black bag with her Thunderstorm was wrapped around her hip, now accompanied with another black simple one. The two triangles whose had been on her cheeks had been midnight blue and had completing her outfit, were now gone, leaving her pale smooth skin.

Calmly Rika lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with Lucy's darker ones. "Who send you? Whose plan was it?" Lucy was still hiding behind a cold mask but something flickered in her eyes, giving herself off, at Rika's next question. "Voltaire Hiwatari?" Rika smirked. "No?" She glanced at Maxie and Irina, who we both returning the smirk and slightly it seemed as if they were stifling a little laugh. "Then it was Miroslav, his _dear_ and _best_ lawyer. The second man of BioVolt…" Rika's voice was dripping with cutting sarcasm.

Lucy's eyes turned into slits. "You are Erika!" Rika just smirked at the younger girl. It seemed as if she was even relaxed. "Miroslav Haleth told us about you. You are his granddaughter."

Tyson and the others gasped. Was that the lawyer of whom Mr Dickinson had spoken of so bitterly? His surname was _Haleth_? _Like in Rika Haleth?_

Rika's all present smirk turned into a frown. "Yes, Miroslov is my pity and sorry excuse of a _grandfather_." The last word of her sentence she spit out as if it was pathogenic dirt.

Max gulped. Was that the reason why Rika had joined BioVolt when she was just a child – because her grandfather wanted her to join? Just like Voltaire had wanted for Kai to go to the abbey? Were the two stories so alike?

Had Rika chosen the dark phoenix? This Dark Thunderstorm, the evil counterpart of her usual bitbeast?

On which side was she? BioVolt's or the BBA's? The BBA Revolutions were unsure.

"You are a pathetic traitor!" Lucy growled. "You chose the side of the weaklings."

No word left Rika's lips. She reminded silent and Maxie and Irina stayed silent as well. Tyson could not take it anymore. "On which side are you?" He pressed.

The answer Rika gave was plain and simple. "On my side." She turned her head and looked intently at the BBA Revolutions and Hilary. "Not on the side of weaklings."

Tyson wanted to blow up at her but was stopped by Kai's sharp warning voice. "Tyson." "What?" The dragon master turned to his wounded friend. He was surprised how calm Kai suddenly seemed, his muscles had relaxed and he even called Dranzer back and picked the blue blade up from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked terrified, starring at his captain with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Rika is our enemy!" The small redhead nearly yelled. HE could not understand why Kai had called his blade back – the only defence the team still had.

"Red Phoenix?" Rika's voice was emotionless but Kai understood and nodded briefly which earned him a smirk from the girl he loved. His friends were confused how could they know that Rika had Kai just called by the nickname she gave him when they were still children.

Meanwhile Lucy growled and then ordered her blade to attack. She had got impatient. Her black blade was flying past Rika and the other two Russian girls, deadly aimed at the team around Kai.

But Lucy's blade was shoved out of the way by a much faster blade before the team realised what was happening. Lucy caught her blade when it was flying back into her direction.

Hilary starred wide eyed at the scene displaying in front of her. They had – for the second time this day – narrowly escaped an attack of the BioVolt bladers. Who had saved them this time?

"You made your choice?" Lucy growled. "I never knew that Dark Thunderstorm would help to protect weaklings…" Her voice was laced with irony.

Rika turned her attention to the black clothed leader of the X Seven. "He would never." She reached to the small black bag that was attached to her double belt, opening the bag she pulled out a blade.

She lifted it high enough for everyone to see. It was pitch black and had blood red attachments on the attack ring. Dangerously the sharp edges glittering and shimmering. Dark Thunderstorm. "Thunderstorm wouldn't as well. But he protects the innocent."

The fast blade that had saved the team from Lucy's attack only seconds ago, came spinning back into view. It slowed down a little and the BBA Revolutions could with difficulty decipher that the blade was a dark royal blue colour, a little smaller than the black and red blade.

"Yes, we made our choice." Rika turned her attention back at Lucy. "I challenge you and the others. Six on six."

Maxie and Irina stepped forward so they were framing Rika now. But there was still enough room around each other. On their right side were the BBA Revolutions and on their left side the BioVolt's X Seven.

"You think you stand a chance? I accept your challenge." Lucy replied casting quick glances at the girls surrounding her, all of them looking excited and were smirking cruelly. "You are three. Then you have still to chose three out of _them_." The girl continued and pointed at the group of the male professional bladers, gesture and words snidely.

"I already made my choice." Rika assured the younger one with a strange sparkling in her grey eyes. Irina stifled her upcoming laughter quickly.

Lucy smirked and pulled out a small black object.

"Useless." A half familiar voice spoke up. "You're goons are all down." The voice was nice and coming from the right side. The three approaching figures made the BBA Revolutions, except Kai, of course, gasp for breath.

Walking confidently past their team was a pretty blonde girl with hair reaching past her shoulders. Blue eyes sparkling amused. She was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans along with a white tank top and a dark pair of gloves, revealing her fingers.

They recognised her immediately. It was Dennis's girlfriend Alicia.

The second girl was Sky. Her hair brought back out of her face by a dark bandanna. She was wearing a matching top and a pair of grey jeans.

The third girl winked at Hilary and smiled openly at the group while she walked past them, so that she was slightly standing in front of them.

Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a sleeveless light orange shirt and with her chocolate brown hair framing her face, was the girl that had help Hilary and Emily with the fallen groceries a few days ago.

Hilary found her voice back and exclaimed. "That's the girl I told you about. The girl that helped Emily and me!"

The BBA Revolutions were now framed by three girls on each side of them and in front of them the BioVolt students had got into positions. They were now nearly matching the surprise the team was holding.

"My choice, wasn't it?" Rika asked smirking at Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked Alicia and Sky in particular. Sky turned to the Chinese and his team, smiling slightly. "We are here to blade."

"Are you crazy?" Tyson exclaimed but he was ignored.

"That's a chance you rarely get." Alicia spoke up, directing her speech at the BioVolt girls. "You can blade six of the Five's.

"Wha…" Lucy was confused before her eyes turned into slits. "X Five!" She nearly yelled.

"X Five? Where?" Daichi asked glancing around quickly, searching for the girls that were supposed to belong to the best abbey students ever.

Tyson turned to Kai who gave a slight chuckle away, despite the state he was currently in. Slowly the Russian teen stood up but Tyson and Ray stayed by their friend's side.

"You gave up the game!" A girl next to Lucy exclaimed.

"Really? Is that the information BioVolt give out about your targets? Poor. Very poor, indeed." Irina mocked

"We are just tired of Voltaire and his stupid plans!" The girl with the brown hair, that had helped Hilary and Emily, said. "I prefer action over lullabies."

"Daphne is right." Rika stated calmly, smirking at Lucy and her girls. "You want to attack or not?"

The BioVolt girls needed not to be told twice. Two of them re-launched their blades. Rika smirked. "Maxie, Irina – your shot! Make it quick"

The two addressed girls stepped forward and launched their respective blades.

"My pleasure!" Maxie Ivanov smirked while her blood red blade went straight for an attack. "Scarlet!" Her smirk widened. "Fire Eruption!" A blast of fire surrounded the red and the black blade before one of them stopped spinning and melted slightly before dropping to the ground lifelessly.

"Nice one." Daphne commented. "Thanks." Maxie replied while her blade was spinning now around her feet still eagerly.

"Artemis! Time for hunt!" The dark green blade with the light green attack ring now spinning towards the second black blade. "Thunder Explosion!"

Green lightning surrounded the stadium and the sky seemed to turn a lot darker while the blade attacked, the bitchip glowing darkly green. Before it returned to it's mistress – victoriously.

The anger of the X Seven grew. This time the reminding blades were launched – except Lucy's.

"Mercury, you're on!" Daphne called when she send her blade into battle accompanied by Sky's. "Techwind! Attack!"

"Helios! Your turn! Attack with Star Splash!" Alicia commanded.

"Mercury! Water Rush, now!" "Techwind! Wind Overtake! Slice them like butter!"

Never had the BBA Revolutions thought that Sky was capable of such a language. Nor had they thought that the girls, especially Alicia and Sky, were able to blade that tough and rough. And they were all extremely good. They knocked the wind out of each the enemy's blades, literally in Sky's case, in some seconds or within a minute. They did not waste time. And it dawned the boys that, would they themselves blade the X Five, they would have a hard match.

Then Lucy's black blade made it attack at the defenceless Rika. But Rika was not that defenceless. Despite the fact that she had launched her blade quite a while ago it was still spinning really fast and was able to block the attack.

Next to her incredible speed, one of Rika's most successful ability was her great stamina – like Kai's.

Grey eyes turned into a darker colour when Rika Haleth ordered he blade to attack. "Thunderstorm, attack!" The blue and silver blade slammed into the black one harshly.

Lucy managed to keep her blade spinning but Rika's next attack would seal her fate. "Galaxy Fire!"

Whirling light blue and white flames surrounded the royal blue blade. The flames whirling around each other. The bitchip flashed. "Dark Venom!" Lucy shrieked but the fire literally burned out the darkness and a blinding light made everyone close their eyes.

The spot were the blades had collided was burned and black. Ashes were gently flowing in the light breeze, blowing through the stadium.

Lucy's black top was melted into a metallic and black crumpled mass, looking nothing like a beyblade anymore. Rika's attack had been too strong.

Thunderstorm returned to his mistress who caught him easily in her hand. With her grey eyes Rika looked down at her beloved beyblade and the bitchip with the majestic blue phoenix in its centre glowed brightly for a moment because of their victory.

Lucy's face had paled and she started to walk backwards, the others following her silently and shocked. They had underestimated their opponents and they had to pay the price.

"Tell Miroslav that he should stay away from the innocent – when he knows what is good for him." Rika called after the retreating group of black clothed BioVolt girls. Moments later the X Seven had all left the stadium. Their trap for the BBA Revolutions had failed.

"Running away like children!" Maxie snorted disgusted. "They are still children, Maxie. They are still children who haven't found their place in life." Rika correct Tala's sister mildly before she turned around to face Kai's team who starred dumbfounded at her but Kai smirked and his voice was full of respect.

"Nice attack." "Thanks." Rika replied also smirking at him.

"Hilary, you should tell your boyfriend that he should close his mouth before flies find their way inside." The addressed girl turned around to stare at Daphne before she indeed turned towards her boyfriend and whacked him on the head. Quickly Tyson closed his mouth. At his reaction Alicia let out a light-hearted chuckle which brought Max's attention towards the blonde girl.

"_You_ have been at the abbey?" "Yeah, seven years of my life." "I would never have imagined that." Ray spoke up, sharing Max surprise.

Alicia shrugged. "I my not look and behave like a cold hearted bastard, you mean?" The silence followed her words made her continue. "We all have feelings." She gestured around. "We have just learned to hide them very well. And even a smile can be a mask. Just like cold indifference."

Ray nodded at that. It was true. And even Tyson finally nodded in agreement. He never had thought so that way. "So on which side are you?"

"On our own." Irina replied with a sincere voice. "I don't know you but since Rika…" Briefly the girl glanced at her silent friend. "…respects you. We seem to be on the same side - this time." She concluded.

_Rika respects us? But she called us weakling, or maybe not? _Tyson pushed these kinds of thoughts into the back of his mind. _I will never understand these former abbey students._ He thought for himself glancing around at the present former abbey students.

"We better get going." Sky suggested after glancing at her wrist watch. "We have still some work to do." Agreeing silently the girls slowly started to head for the stadium exit, except for Rika who stopped in front of Kai.

She reached for one of her small bags on her belt and took out a small object. With an easy flick of her wrist and hand she tossed it at Kai who caught it easily. "Dranzer will like it!" Gazing down at the object in his hand Kai's crimson eyes widened slightly. "They are ready?" He looked up at Rika who nodded. "Your team can have them whenever you think they are ready."

Curiously Tyson took a step towards his captain and gasped when he saw that Kai was holding a brand new beyblade. "A beyblade!" "Smart ass." Kai said sarcastically.

Rika smirked and turned around to follow her friend s to the exit.

"Blue Bird!" Rika glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend in secret, smiling that he used the nickname he gave her a long time ago. "We will see us soon." He promised quietly.

"We will." And with that she was gone. Along with the other X Five.

--

No one heard the conversation between Kai and his beloved younger sister Kaiko in which he explained her the happenings of the past three weeks. He told her the reasons for his argument with his secret girlfriend Rika: They needed time. And so they had to distract BioVolt the best way possible. And what was better than to force the BioVolt agents to research and tracing.

And Voltaire had taken the bait. He had sent multiple agents after Rika, trying to get a hold of the only person with the same talent as Kai.

She had only been in Russia for a few days before she started travelling and briefly returned to Moscow where she had visited the graves of Dominic and Marya. After that short visit Rika had returned to Japan and had met up with the other former abbey students she could trust. Only a few had not been able to come.

It took them more than thirteen days to combine the Heavy Metal System with their own Personality System. But they had been successful only two days ago.

The only thing the BBA Revolutions, Hilary, Kenny, Tala and Dennis were able to catch of the conversation between the Hiwatari siblings was the yelling of Kaiko. She cursed her brother in an extremely colourful language, crossing over Russian, English, Japanese, France and some others. The words "asshole" and "bastard" were two of the harmless ones.

Through the whole tirade Kai reminded silent and just looked in his sister's eyes.

After several minutes of throwing words at her brother Kaiko suddenly flung herself into Kai's arms, buried her head in his chest and started crying out of purest relief. With his arms protectively around the girl Kai promised never ever to do that again. And in a very low voice just above a whisper Kai told his sister that he and Rika were still together and more in love than ever.

--------------------------

Done.

Review?

Press button on the left side!

Thanks.

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	36. Family portait

Hi! I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating earlier but I was suffering from a major writer block.- And couldn't do anything against it.

Thanks for waiting and thanks to those who read and/ or reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine - only the plot and my OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Family portrait**

_With an easy flick of her wrist and hand she tossed the object at Kai who caught it easily. "Dranzer will like it!" Gazing down at the object in his hand Kai's crimson eyes widened slightly. "They are ready?" He looked up at Rika who nodded. "Your team can have them whenever you think they are ready."_

_Curiously Tyson took a step towards his captain and gasped when he saw that Kai was holding a brand new beyblade. "A beyblade!" "Smart ass." Kai said sarcastically. _

_Rika smirked and turned around to follow her friend s to the exit. _

"_Blue Bird!" Rika glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend in secret, smiling that he used the nickname he gave her a long time ago. "We will see us soon." He promised quietly. _

"_We will." And with that she was gone._

* * *

Two days had passed since the day in the old stadium and the team had packed their belongings together for travelling. Kai had not told them were they would went but his team knew that they were going to meet Rika in the process. This was the reason why Kaiko was able to smile her small smile again, knowing that her brother and Rika were still close. 

And Ray felt the heat rise into his cheeks when Kai's younger sister allowed herself a small smile when gazing at the Chinese.

The next morning Dennis and Ray along with Max packed their suitcases into the black van. Ray was quietly pondering the question where Kai and Tala had went so early in the morning and how the group would be able to fit in the van entirely.

But the solution was not far. Dennis would drive while Ray was seated in the passenger seat. Daichi, Max and Tyson were occupying the row behind them. And in the back Hilary, Emily and Kenny were taking their seats. Still standing outside was Kaiko who, so Ray assumed, would claim the last reminding seat. But the Chinese was wrong. Kaiko waved at them before walking down the lane.

"Does she want to walk?" Tyson asked mildly shocked. No, Kaiko did not intended to walk. Driving down the lane were Kai and his best friend Tala. Each on a motorcycle. Tala's was black and had two white line on the front while Kai's was plainly a dark metallic blue. The same colour as the bikes were the two helmets.

Kaiko walked up to her brother who stopped next to the passageway. Putting on a black long sleeves jacket, closing the zipper and putting on the spare helmet, Kaiko climbed on behind her brother. She closed her visor and wrapped her arms around her brother.

And then they took off. Kai and Tala driving in front of the van.

* * *

They had left the city of Tokyo good two hours ago and were now driving through the beautiful countryside. Tyson had tried to get out of Dennis where the hell they were heading but the Russian had only smiled at the younger one. The only thing they had been able to figure out that they were driving towards the coast. Somewhere. 

Suddenly they left the main road and were now taking a smaller road. Another turn here and there. And then the woods ended and the coast with the cliffs came into view. The sun was shining on the crashing waves and white spray covered the breaking waves.

And there it stood proudly. After the next bent it appeared before their eyes. The sun was drawing it out. A white house beside the sea. Not far from the cliffs. A crème coloured façade and a large double winged door asking if they wanted to enter. Next to it a garage, already occupied by a dark van and several motorcycles of different colours and colour combinations.

Dennis stopped the black van in front of the building after Kai and Tala had driven past the double winged entrance doors and had parked their bikes at the side. Slowly the group filled out of the vehicle glancing around in awe.

Kaiko gazed around and her light crimson eyes were holding a long forgotten shimmer. She remembered this place. She had been here before during her childhood. She knew this place very well. The surrounding area, the house, absolutely everything.

It were good memories. Memories of joy, filled with laughter and smiles.

Kai walked up the staircase leading to the front doors and opened the door with his key. Kaiko had followed him and entered the house behind him followed by Tala and the rest of the group. For the time being their luggage stayed in the black vehicle.

The entrance hall was filtered with warm afternoon light spilling through the windows and drawing on the thick carpets.

"Wow…" Tyson whispered while his eyes wandered through the hall and over the paintings on the walls.

"Home…" Kaiko breathed and only Kai heard his sister and nodded silently.

Slowly Kai lead the group towards one of the doors next to the staircase. Without a sound he opened it and stepped inside. Tala and Dennis allowed the others to step through the door before them and then followed Kai's team inside.

The original furniture had been pushed to the side and had been partly covered with white sheets. Boxes were lined along one of the walls, some of them open and giving the view free at stacks of folders and files.

Tables were placed all over the large room. Laptops were set up and papers and a lot more files covering the desks. At the nearest table Logan looked up from his laptop smiling at the entering group and readjusting his thin framed glasses.

At the desk behind him Sky was sitting with a file in her hand looking up from it at the newcomers. Next to her stood Daphne, looking over Sky's shoulder at the papers in Sky's hands. She, too, was smiling at them.

Not far away a table was littered with metal and plastic parts and a lamp was set up. Maxie and Irina had apparently been discussing over something together with a boy, no one of the BBA Revolutions had met before. It was Alexei, Daphne's boyfriend.

"Hey, Kai!" The young man greeted and he also nodded at the team. Kai responded the friendly greeting with one nod of his own.

Their were two occupants left in the room. Alicia and Rika were at the table most far away from the door. Alicia sitting on the desk with a folder in her hands and Rika typing on her black laptop what Alicia was dictating her. Rika's typing was the last to stop in the room, which felt itself with unbroken silence.

Kaiko's light crimson eyes met Rika's grey ones over the room and slowly Rika stood up and started to walk slowly towards her boyfriend's sister. Kaiko also walked towards the other and they met in the middle of the way. Kaiko's eyes blazed with angered emotion and the younger girl started yelling at the older one, bombarding her with a bad language – mostly Kaiko used her homeland language, Russian. With each word more tears started to fall from her eyes and slowly they made their ways over both her cheeks.

Rika stayed silent and just gazed at the girl standing in front of her. She did not defend herself because she knew that she was guilty. But she stayed not that impassive as usual, Kaiko caught the small flicker in those unreadable grey eyes.

Suddenly a pair of arms were flung around her and she felt tears seeping through her thin blue shirt. Instinctively Rika wrapped her arms around the shaking form in return. Turning her gaze downwards Rika was met with the sight of slate blue hair. A small sincere smile crept to her lips as she lowered her head slightly and pressed the younger girl closer for comfort.

"Don't… _ever…_ do that again!" Kaiko managed to say through her sobs. Rika nodded while her eyes filled themselves with a crystal clear liquid. "Promise…" Her voice was gentle and for a long while the two were standing their between the packed table just holding onto each other.

Dennis grinned widely. "Kaiko has been around Tala too often…" He commented on the younger girl's former outburst. "..that combined with the Hiwatari genes…"

Loud laughter filled the room and the tension that had been hanging in the air withdrew.

* * *

The once food filled plates and bowls were now empty – no way that Tyson would leave a bite of food behind. It was evening and the team BBA Revolution had unpacked their things. Tyson and Max were sharing one room, while Hilary and Emily had moved into the room next to them. Across the floor Kenny and Daichi had found their place. 

That left Ray without a place to stay before Kai brushed passed him and ordering him to follow him. Minutes later Ray had found himself in a room at the end of another floor. There was only one bed inside it but someone helpful had put up a second bed at the other wall. The Chinese figured that this was no normal guestroom. In fact… presumably it was not even a guestroom…

But Kai had ignored Ray's questioning gaze and had simply dropped his bag before the Russian had left the room soundlessly and silent as always.

Now Ray was sitting with the others at the table after they had a delicious meal. The Chinese had to admit that the Russian girls were really good when it came to cooking and from what he saw of their skills in beyblading they were experts in that sport as well.

Opposite of Ray Kai was sitting in between Kaiko and Rika. This seating arrangement seemed absolutely normal and a thought crossed Ray's mind suddenly. _They would make a good family…_

"You are not joking? New blades?" Tyson's face mirrored his growing excitement. "Cool!" Kaiko smiled. Rika turned to the younger girl offering the glimpse of a small smile. "Look at my desk." She stated calmly.

Because they had already finished dinner Kaiko stood up and the rest of Kai's team followed her. They passed by the other paper packet tables in the large room next door before the reached what was supposed to be Rika's working place.

The screensaver of her silver laptop was showing the silhouette of a phoenix. Two stacks of papers and files on the right side of the laptop. Several pieces of white paper were spread over the table and a black college block with notes and sketches of nearly round objects.

On the left side of the table five different coloured beyblades were placed. Kaiko immediately spotted hers. Showing of her favourite colours green and royal blue. The others had other colour combinations. One was absolutely white, next to it lay a green one and a white-green coloured one. The last one was coloured white and yellow.

Each one of the BBA Revolutions reached for the one that was showing of their usual blade colours. Turning them around in their hand s they started to compare them with their former Heavy Metal Blades.

"They look cool!" Max exclaimed happily.

They had about the same size as the MS Blades so they were still smaller than normal blades. But there had been made some modifications and additions on each blade but still they were perfectly fitting with the style and likes of each blader.

"They are a combination of your MS blades and our Personality System. It will take some time for each of you to control these blades." Logan spoke quietly from the background.

* * *

Later on that evening Kenny walked through the living room of the house. The other members of his team – except the Russians - were still seated around the large table. The living room was only partly separated from the dining room so the Chief could still see and hear his friends. Kenny was on his way to the room where the Russians were working on something. Kenny had noticed the sketches on Rika's table and had immediately recognised them as sketches of beyblade parts. That had got the better out of him. 

But Kenny did not reached the next room because he stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide. The last light of the day was falling through the large windows of the room, colouring it softly.

"Guys! You have to see this!" The boy with the glasses called for his friends.

"What is it, Kenny?" Tyson said as the group strolled over to said boy.

Kenny just shock his head as if to get rid of something and lifted his hand to point at something. The group turned their attention from the Chief towards the thing Kenny was pointing at.

There hanging on the wall was a large photograph, illuminated by the last sun of the day. It was a family portray. Four adults and four children were treasured in it for all time. Actually it were two families, to be precise.

It was taken on a sunny day in summer or spring. On a white bench in a garden sat two women.

The left one was dressed in a knee length white skirt and a light blue blouse. Her dark brown, slightly curled hair was brought up into a slightly mess bun at the back of her head. Several strands of her hair had got loose and were curling around her face. Sharp but laughing lilac eyes and smiling lips dominated the gentle features of the woman.

The other woman was dressed in a light red summer dress with a small flower print. A chain with a silver bird shaped pendant was her only jewellery. Her dark blonde hair was falling past her shoulders. A sincere smile on her lips matched the laughter in her light blue eyes.

Two men were standing behind the bench with the women. The one standing behind the woman with the dress was holding a girl in his harms. He had slate, two-toned blue hair and sparkling crimson eyes. He was dressed quite casually with a dark jeans and a white shirt. Smiling proudly he was holding his daughter.

The six year old had inherited his hair colour and his eye colour. But her eyes were lighter then the orbs of her father and her hair was not messy like his but plain like her mothers. Her hair was brought up in two pigtails framing her laughing face. Her arms were wrapped around the neck of her father and in her right hand she was holding a small blue and green objet tightly. Dressed up in a pair of blue trousers and a light green shirt.

The other man stood next to the man with the intensive crimson eyes. A firm and loving hand was placed on the shoulder of the left woman with the dark lilac eyes. The man had grey eyes behind a pair of silver framed glasses, giving him a intelligent look. Light brown hair with some darker strands in it. Handsome features like the other man. A smile forming on his lips, secretive and at the same time open. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and a pair of old used jeans.

Next to him stood a girl around the age of twelve was dressed in a light lavender coloured summer dress which was just reaching her knees. Long brown hair was falling over the shoulder, slightly brought out of the face with a white tie. Sparkling lilac eyes gazed into the direction of the camera. In her right hand she was holding a lilac object, not completely hidden from view.

But the thing that was confusing and stunning the group of bladers starring up at the photograph were the two children in front of the picture. They had immediately recognised them.

There sitting on the green grass were two children around the age of seven. A boy and a girl. The boy was a younger version of Kai. Deep crimson eyes were gazing down at them intensively. His slate hair was cut short but looked extremely messy and spiky. He was sitting with one arms supporting his weight and on leg outstretched while the other leg was brought up to his chest halfway and on it's knee was resting his right arm. In this hand he was holding his royal blue beyblade. What was so shocking? Simple: Kai was smiling a genuine smile and there was no sign of the emotionless mask he was wearing nowadays. He looked as if he had fun. Kai was dressed in a pair of blue trousers and a and a dark red shirt matching his eyes perfectly.

Next to him with an arm around his shoulder and the head placed confidently on his right shoulder was the girl. Grey eyes sparkling and laughing with joy, smiling happily was Rika. In her hand she was also holding her beyblade and she was wearing a light blue dress with short sleeves.

Kai seemingly did not mind the close body contact and they all looked so happy and innocent.

It was the perfect family portrait.

"That was our last summer." A soft voice brought them back to reality. "Together." Kaiko was standing not too far behind them, looking up at the photograph. "In the following autumn Rika's and Kayo's parents died in a car crash… And a few month later our father was shot… We never had heard of Voltaire… till the day he came and took Kai and Rika away…"

Light crimson eyes flickered and they became dangerously wet. Kaiko closed her eyes for a brief moment and after that her tears had vanished.

"Lucas, Kat, Alexander and Natasha have always fought against the BioVolt Corporation. They were the greatest people I have ever met." An unfamiliar voice spoke, making the group turn towards the door.

Standing there was a woman in her late forties. Her dark hair was pinned up elegantly and gave her an earnest look. Burgundy red earrings were framing her face while she was clad in a slight strictly looking dark green suit. The skirt was reaching past her knees and she was wearing a pair of black pump shoes. In her hands she was holding a black leather briefcase.

"Their spirit lives in their children." She smiled.

"Maria!" Kaiko exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?" Walking up to the woman, who had been a close friend to her mother, Kai's sister hugged her.

"I need some signatures." Maria replied, returning the hug of the girl. "It's always work!" Kaiko said, not really being angry, knowing how important this work was. Releasing the woman from the hug, Kaiko turned and introduced the arrived. "That's Maria. She is a close family friend. And that's Kai's team…" She gestured at each of them, recalling their respective names.

"Good evening!" They chorused, bowing slightly. "Evening." Maria replied, smiling.

Kai appeared in the doorframe, wanting to find out what was all the commotion about. Instantly he realised that they had seen the portray but he pointedly turned his attention towards the newly arrived woman. "Maria." He greeted her with an respectful nod in her direction. "Kai." The woman replied before walking over to the young man. "What brings you here?" Kai asked stepping aside to let the woman pass. "Business."

Kai sighed in defeat and followed her. Kaiko chuckled softly.

* * *

The next day the training for the team started. Kai personally made sure that they were keeping to the training schedule. Maria had left again after she had discussed business issues with Rika and Kai for hours. Alicia had prepared coffee for the three, which was greatly accepted. Tyson saw Kai shaking his head several times and Rika looked kind of depressed. But that one was hard to tell about someone who preferred to be unreadable. 

"Granger! Wake up already!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Irina jogged down the lane, listening to the music coming from her mp3-player. Houses and trees passed by while she kept her steady pace. 

She felt a small pain hitting her bare arm, like a little bite. But she had no time to react. Eyes became suddenly so damn heavy. Her knees never hid the ground when she slumped forwards, nor did a groan or yell escape her rosy lips.

A black car turned left at the end of the lane.

Lonely the tiny music player was lying on the floor, next to a small pendant. And the gentle voice of the singer Lara filled the air with her sad tunes.

* * *

Done.

Review? Please? Pretty please?

Next chapter: „They have gone too far." Grey eyes glittered dangerously. "They should not have provoked the X Five…"

See you! LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


End file.
